Survival
by ghmarta
Summary: En medio de una invasión zombi, Damon regresó a casa con la esperanza de reunirse con su hermano, pero en su lugar se encontró con una chica asustada que tendría que proteger. (Crossover) Delena
1. Capítulo 1

**Crossover The Walking Dead – The Vampire Diaries**

**Sinopsis: En medio de una invasión zombi, Damon regresó a casa con la esperanza de reunirse con su hermano, pero en su lugar se encontró con una chica asustada que tendría que proteger. **

**Delena**

**+18**

**AU (humanos y zombis)**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mí, sino a The CW (en el caso de los personajes de TVD) y a AMC (en el caso de los personajes de TWD)**

* * *

_01_

Durante la histeria colectiva y los primeros ataques zombis, Stefan y su novia Elena corrieron a buscar un lugar seguro donde refugiarse. El chico no se llevó nunca bien con su hermano mayor Damon, pero este pertenecía a los SWAT y seguro que sabría qué hacer en una situación como esta.

Stefan intentó llamarle desesperadamente en varias ocasiones, pero las líneas telefónicas estaban saturadas y era imposible contactar con el chico. Por esa razón y sabiendo que la casa de Damon no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, la pareja se subió a su coche y se presentaron en casa del mayor de los Salvatore.

El chico no estaba allí, por lo que su hermano supuso que estaría ayudando a acabar con la amenaza zombie. Por suerte para ellos, Stefan tenía una copia de la llave y lograron entrar sin problemas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó una preocupada ella.

-Damon no tardará en venir, deberíamos pasar y esperarle aquí. Él sabrá qué hacer luego.

Stefan sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y garabateó una serie de extraños símbolos en la puerta exterior, un lenguaje en clave que utilizaba con su hermano cuando eran pequeños. El mensaje era para decirle a Damon que él estaba allí.

La casa estaba muy bien protegida, incluso tenía un sótano donde había armas y víveres suficientes para sobrevivir hasta que Damon regresase. Stefan siempre le había tomado por un loco por tener todo eso en casa, pero ahora no podía estar más agradecido.

**0000**

Pasaron varias semanas encerrados en aquella casa con miedo a salir al exterior, sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo fuera. Las provisiones se estaban agotando y ambos sabían que no podían seguir esperando a que Damon fuese a rescatarles, que debían hacer algo o morirían de hambre.

-Hay una pequeña tienda cerca de aquí –recordó Stefan-. Puedo ir y volver en seguida, con suerte no la habrán saqueado del todo.

-¿Es que no has visto lo que esos seres hacen? El exterior no es seguro.

-Tampoco podemos quedarnos en este lugar para siempre –dijo él consciente de que sino lo hacía ambos morirían de hambre-. Necesitamos comida.

-Por favor, no vayas.

-He de hacerlo, Elena.

La chica iba a protestar, pero sabía que su novio tenía razón. Además, si la tienda estaba tan cerca como él decía, no tenía por qué haber ningún problema.

-Te mucho cuidado –le suplicó Elena.

-Todo irá bien, cariño.

Stefan bajó al sótano y cogió una mochila vacía, una pistola con varios cargadores y se despidió con un beso de su chica, prometiendo que regresaría a por ella.

**0000**

Elena no estaba muy segura de cuanto había pasado desde que Stefan se fue en busca de provisiones, pero lo que sí sabía era que habían pasado varios días. Las pocas latas de comida que le quedaban se habían acabado poco después de irse Stefan, por lo que la soledad, el miedo de haber perdido a novio y el hambre se convirtieron en su única compañía durante ese tiempo.

Una noche, unos fuertes golpes despertaron a Elena, quien se quedó de piedra al ver cómo una horda de zombis rompía la puerta principal e irrumpía en la casa.

La chica logró reaccionar rápidamente y cogió la pistola que tenía a su lado de la cama y les disparó aunque con tan mala puntería que no alcanzó a ninguno. Presa del pánico, corrió a esconderse al sótano, el cual tenía una puerta blindada y la protegería mejor.

Allí abajo el tiempo pasaba más despacio, pues solo sabía cuándo era de día o de noche porque había una pequeña ventana al exterior de la que apenas entraba luz.

Elena no supo cuánto tiempo se pasó allí, pero un día oyó ruidos extraños, como el de un cuchillo afilado cortando carne, aumentaron los escalofriantes gritos de los zombis y el ruido del cuchillo cada vez era más cercano. Después, se produjo el silencio por un momento hasta que el ruido de un par de disparos la sobresaltó.

Alguien había entrado en la casa y, no solo a la casa, sino que había bajado al sótano y dado unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¿Stefan, estás ahí? –preguntó una voz masculina-. Abre, soy Damon.

Elena se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, pues resultaba que se trataba del hermano de su novio. Debía sentirse aliviada al estar él allí, pues se suponía que este no le haría daño. Pese a ello, insegura ante lo que podría encontrarse, la chica abrió la puerta con algo de miedo.

Damon, que tenía el cabello oscuro revuelto y lucía una ligera barba de dos días, llevaba el uniforme de los SWAT compuesto por una chaqueta negra con el logo de su unidad sobre el pecho y una camiseta de mangas cortas también del mismo color. Para completar el conjunto, tenía unos pantalones también negros con muchos bolsillos. Además de eso, cargaba una mochila de campista en la espalda y un rifle de salto en sus manos.

-¿Tú quién eres? –le preguntó él extrañado al verla.

La joven, al contrario que Damon, no tenía rastros de sangre ni heridas en su rostro, pero sí lucía bastante agotada y desnutrida.

-Elena Gilbert, la novia de Stefan –se presentó ella, ya que nunca se habían conocido.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –preguntó el chico, mirando dentro del sótano buscándole con la mirada.

-Salió hace unos días a buscar comida, pero… No ha regresado todavía.

Damon, al suponer que su hermano había muerto, sintió cómo su mundo se terminaba de venir abajo ya que lo único que le quedaba y le ayudaba a seguir adelante era pensar que Stefan podría estar a salvo de toda esta locura. Pero, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento en los SWAT, mostró la actitud más fría, fuerte e impasible que pudo para que Elena se sintiese segura y protegida.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunta a esta sacando unas chocolatinas de su mochila.

Ella asintió y tomó la barrita con timidez, para luego devorarla con ansia.

-Calma, fiera -le dijo Damon en un cierto tono divertido-. Tengo más.

El chico le dio más comida y Elena comió más despacio, ya más tranquila al tener el estómago lleno.

-Bien, ya es muy tarde y está empezando a anochecer –comentó Damon como si estuviese planeando una estrategia-. No es seguro salir fuera cuando está oscuro. Así que habrá que madrugar mañana.

-¿Para qué?

-Salir.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Y si Stefan regresa y ve que no estamos?

-Stefan no va a volver -dijo él de forma cortante-. Ha muerto. Y nosotros lo estaremos pronto si no salimos de aquí.

-Este lugar es seguro.

-No nos queda comida, ni agua. De nada nos sirve estar protegidos de esos monstruos si nos morimos de inanición.

Elena le miró aún con la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

-Venga -le dijo él ahora con un tono dulce-, duerme un poco. Te hará falta.

Ella asintió y se fue a dormir. Damon, quien no había comido esa noche para alimentar a la chica hambrienta, comprobó el sótano por si había algo que pudiese llevar consigo y recogió algunas cosas como una mochila de campista de unas dimensiones algo más pequeñas que la suya pero que le irá bien a la chica, ya que era algo menuda. También cogió cuchillos, munición, armas y un par de mantas.

Después de preparar el "kit de supervivencia" y repartir los objetos en las dos mochilas para asegurarse de que Elena no cargase con demasiadas cosas, se tumbó para dormir. A pesar de saber que el sitio era seguro, tomó un cuchillo y se apoyó contra la puerta para asegurarse de que todo iría bien. Hubiese preferido no dormir y hacer guardia, pero sabía que era una mala idea, que necesitaría sus fuerzas para más tarde si quería salir fuera y proteger a la chica.

Unos gemidos de dolor despertaron a Elena un par de horas después. La chica encendió la pequeña linterna que siempre dejaba al lado de su saco de dormir y, al mirar hacia la puerta, se encontró con que su cuñado, que estaba sentado apoyado contra la puerta con un cuchillo de caza en sus manos, se removía inquieto en sueños. Elena se preguntó si era buena idea despertarle o si debía dejarlo estar pero, finalmente y al verle pasándolo tan mal, optó por ponerle una mano en el hombro y él pareció relajarse ante su toque.

-Katherine -murmuró él en sueños.

-Shh… Tranquilo, Damon –le susurró ella-, estás a salvo.

El chico pareció tranquilizarse, por lo que Elena volvió a dormirse sabiendo que este estaba mejor.

**0000**

Con los primeros rayos de sol, el joven policía se despertó y fue a llamar a su cuñada.

-Vamos, Elena –la llamó él, zarandeándole ligeramente el hombro-. Hay que ponerse en pie.

Entre murmullos de protesta, esta abrió los ojos algo soñolienta. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Damon seguía manteniendo su mirada impenetrable y semblante serio, sin rastro alguno del chico atormentado que vio la noche anterior mientras este dormía.

-Come –le ordenó él, tendiéndole una chocolatina.

-¿Tú no comes?

-Ya lo he hecho.

Elena supo que mentía, por lo que partió la chocolatina en dos y le tendió un trozo.

-Te hará falta –le dijo ella, repitiendo las palabras que él le dedicó cuando la mandó a dormir.

Damon asintió en silencio, aceptó el trozo de chocolatina y ambos comieron en silencio, sin a penas intercambiar miradas.

Tras aquel breve desayuno, el chico guardó el saco de dormir de Elena en una de las mochilas y terminó de preparar las cosas para irse, para después ayudar a joven a cargarse la mochila que le había preparado.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él al ver que se quejaba un poco por el peso.

-Sí –respondió ella haciéndose la fuerte-, puedo con ello.

Al salir por la puerta principal de la casa, y creyendo que la chica no le veía, Damon dejó para su hermano una nota clavada en la puerta diciéndole que Elena estaba con él y que se dirigían hacia el este, con la esperanza de que este estuviese vivo y lo leyese.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Elena curiosa después de una breve caminata, acelerando el paso para ponerse al ritmo de su cuñado.

-Primero debemos encontrar comida. Después ya veremos.

La joven asintió en silencio y continuaron caminando en el más absoluto silencio, algo que parecía no importarle para nada a Damon pero que a ella le casaba de quicio, por lo que se dispuso a entablar una conversación:

-¿Por qué no estás con los del ejército?

-El ejército ya no existe, Elena –respondió él con voz totalmente neutral.

-Pero debe haber algún tipo de organización que esté intentando solucionar esto, ¿no? Alguien que nos proteja.

Este comentario hizo que Damon se detuviese en el acto y se girase para mirarla a la cara por primera vez desde que salieron a la calle.

-Nadie va a venir a rescatarnos –dijo él con firmeza-. Estamos solo en esto.

-Pero…

-Ya nada existe salvo esos malditos zombis y los supervivientes.

Elena vio la dureza en sus ojos y entendió por qué este tenía esas pesadillas tan feas, el chico debió pasar un infierno.

-Estabas allí, ¿no? –intuyó ella por su comentario-, cuando ocurrió todo.

-Todo el cuerpo de seguridad del país fue llamado para detener la amenaza.

-Pero no lograsteis vuestro propósito –dijo la chica sin reproche, solo intentando entender lo que había ocurrido fuera.

-Eran demasiados –murmuró él agachando la cabeza para tratar de ocultar lo mucho que eso le afectaba.

La joven no tenía pensado hablarle de lo sucedido la pasada noche, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella:

-¿Quién es Katherine? –preguntó esta, para luego continuar hablando al ver su mirada sorprendida-. La nombraste en sueños, durante una pesadilla.

-Yo no tengo pesadillas –respondió él con una voz tan dura e intimidante que Elena no se atrevió a decir nada más.

Damon vio cómo la había asustado y, sintiéndose mal por ello, suavizó su mirada.

-Debemos continuar –dijo él, volviendo a ponerse en marcha.


	2. Capítulo 2

_02_

Tras una larga caminata en silencio y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor en alerta por si veían algún zombi, dieron con una tienda de comestibles. Las ventanas estaban muy sucias, por lo que el interior del local no se podía ver, algo que solo complicaba las cosas.

-Esta es la tienda a la que se refería Stefan –dijo la joven en un susurro, con miedo a encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su novio allí o, peor aún, encontrarle convertido en zombi.

-Seguramente ya habrá sido saqueada –comentó Damon intentando mantener la cabeza fría y no pensar esa misma posibilidad-. Aunque, sabiendo dónde buscar, tal vez demos con algo.

Al ver que el chico dio un paso hacia la tienda, Elena le imitó, pero este estiró un brazo impidiéndole el paso.

-No sabemos si hay zombis dentro –le dijo él-. Será mejor que entre yo para ver si está despejado. Tú espera aquí fuera –añadió tendiéndole una pistola pequeña-. No la utilices al menos que sea cuestión de vida o muerte, ¿de acuerdo? Si ves a uno de ellos, avísame.

Elena tenía mucho miedo de quedarse fuera sola y, además, no sabía cómo utilizar un arma, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Necesitaban encontrar comida y, ya que ella no podía aportar nada, al menos se limitaría a molestar lo menos posible.

Aún así, Damon se percató de su mirada de pánico y comprendió que separarse no era una opción viable.

-Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Mejor ven conmigo –cambió él de opinión-. Camina detrás de mí y no hagas ruido.

Nada más abrir la puerta, un grupo pequeño de unos cuatro zombis salió de repente asustando a Elena, quien retrocedió varios pasos aferrándose con fuerza a su pistola. Por su parte, Damon, que no pareció inmutarse siquiera, los eliminó con un cuchillo sin dificultad aparente, como si llevase toda su vida haciendo eso.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el chico a Elena girándose para mirarla tras limpiar la sangre de su arma con la ropa de uno de los zombis que acababa de matar.

-S-sí –balbuceó ella-. Lo siento, es que… No me lo esperaba.

-Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás.

-¿A verlos por todas partes?

-Sí, pero también a estar siempre alerta.

¿Estar siempre alerta? Esa idea no era muy alentadora para Elena, quien temía que esto se convirtiese en su estilo de vida y acabaría olvidando lo que una vez fue.

-¿Lista para entrar? –le dijo Damon llamando su atención.

-Hagámoslo –asintió ella en un acto de valentía.

Por lo que pudieron apreciar a primera vista, la tienda ya había sido saqueada, algo con lo que el chico ya contaba.

-Hay un sótano que actúa de despensa –le informó Damon a su cuñada, pues él, al vivir por aquella zona, conocía a los dueños del local-. Esperemos que allí haya algo.

Adentrándose en el interior, encontraron la puerta que daba al sótano. El chico dio unos golpecitos en la pared con la empuñadura de su cuchillo y se quedó un momento esperando. Elena no comprendió qué esperaba, hasta que vio un par de zombis subiendo las escaleras lentamente al estar medio descompuesto sus cuerpos.

-¿Quieres probar tú? –le propuso Damon a la joven, tendiéndole el cuchillo-. Están débiles, son fáciles de matar.

-No creo que sea buena idea –murmuró ella sin atreverse a coger el arma siquiera.

-Como quieras –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros indiferente, justo antes de atravesar ágilmente con su cuchillo el cráneo de uno de los zombis, para después hacer lo propio con el segundo-. Parece que no hay más aquí abajo, pero no te confíes.

Damon sintió que había gastado energías innecesariamente al ver que allí abajo tampoco había nada.

-Mira bien –le dijo a Elena-, tiene que haber algo. Lo que sea.

A la chica le pareció notar un tono de desesperación en su voz pero, como siempre, su cuñado mantuvo sus emociones a raya y no dejó que ella viese más allá.

La despensa no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que cada uno fuese a inspeccionar una zona diferente y estuviesen a una cierta distancia del otro, siendo esta distancia lo más lejos que habían estado desde que se conocieron.

Elena estaba tan concentrada buscando entre las cajas vacías de una estantería que no se dio cuenta de que había algo en el suelo hasta que tropezó con esto. Al ver que se trataba de un cadáver ensangrentado y semi-descompuesto ya por el tiempo, la joven no pudo evitar dar un bote del susto. Pese a que ella no gritó, Damon se dio cuenta de que le había pasado algo y fue de inmediato hacia esta.

-Buen trabajo –la felicitó este al ver que el cadáver sostenía una lata de melocotones en las manos.

-¿Pero qué haces? –le riñó Elena al verle cogerla.

-Ya no la va a necesitar –se justificó él, limpiando la lata manchada de sangre en la ropa del muerto.

Sin más, retomaron la búsqueda de alimentos, pero no encontraron nada más. Viendo su "misión" fracasar, Damon se cabreó sobremanera consigo mismo, estado emocional que hizo visible al tirar una estantería con furia. Elena, preocupada por que el ruido que eso provocó pudiese llamar la atención de los caminantes, le posó una mano en el hombro esperando que eso lo tranquilizase como ya lo hizo con su pesadilla la pasada noche.

-Tranquilo –le susurró ella con dulzura-, ya encontraremos algo.

Damon respiraba con dificultad debido a la ira que recorría su cuerpo, pero poco a poco se fue calmando y recuperando una respiración más pausada. Al darse cuenta de que la chica le estaba tocando, se apartó bruscamente de ella como si quemara.

-No vuelvas a tocarme así –le advirtió él con dureza.

Esta reacción dejó sin palabras a Elena, quien no comprendía su comportamiento tan esquivo. Nada ayudó que Damon, al pasar por su lado para irse escalares arriba, lo hiciese con extremo cuidado para evitar rozarla siquiera.

**0000**

Continuaron caminando un rato más buscando algún lugar donde podría haber comida, pero no hubo suerte.

Al empezar a oscurecerse el día, comenzó a hacer algo de fresco. Damon vio que la chica, que llevaba una fina camiseta de tirantes, tenía frío.

"_Siendo tan friolera, ¿cómo se le ocurre salir así a la calle?" _protestó él para sí, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para colocársela a la chica sobre los hombros.

-Ten, quédatela. A ti te hará más falta que a mí.

-Gracias –agradeció ella colando las manos por las mangas de la prenda para ponérsela del todo.

Empezaba a anochecer y no habían logrado encontrar nada más que aquella triste lata de melocotones. Damon sabía que sin comida, no aguantarían mucho, pero seguir caminando de noche era mucho más peligroso aún, por lo que decidió abandonar la búsqueda por ese día y centrarse en buscar refugio.

-Este parece un buen sitio para pasar la noche –dijo él al dar con una casa cuyas ventanas y puertas no habían sido destrozadas por saqueadores.

A pesar de ser un lugar aparentemente seguro, sí que encontraron algunos zombis en el interior, seguramente de la familia que allí vivía. Una vez más, Damon los eliminó sin problemas. Después, sacó los cadáveres de la casa y los acumuló en el jardín. Elena se llevó la mano a la boca afectada al ver que uno de ellos era una niña de no más de 8 años. Damon se percató de su reacción y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado para no contagiarse de su sentimiento de pena.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer dentro –le dijo Damon a la joven, dándole prisas para que esta dejase de mirar los cuerpos sin vida de aquella pobre familia.

Una vez de regreso al interior de la casa, se dedicaron a cubrir todas las ventanas y puertas con sofás, sillas, muebles y cualquier cosa que tuviesen a mano. Como a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de estar separados, por miedo a ser sorprendido durante la noche por un ataque zombi, cogieron un par de colchones de las habitaciones y los esparcieron por el suelo del salón.

-Ahora, a buscar algo que nos pueda ser útil –dijo Damon tras terminar de preparar las camas.

Como ya empezaba a estar muy oscuro el interior de la casa, la chica encendió la luz del salón, algo que enloqueció a su compañero.

-¿Estás loca? Apaga eso.

-Pero si ya casi no se ve nada… -se quejó Elena.

-Así solo atraerás a zombis y curiosos. ¿Quieres luz? Registra la casa y busca velas.

Mientras la joven registraba la planta baja buscando velas, Damon se dedicó a buscar arriba algún utensilio que les sirviese, encontrándose por sorpresa en la habitación del matrimonio con el libro _"Lo que el viento se llevó"_. Él se quedó mirando la portada dudoso, sin saber qué hacer con aquel recién encontrado tesoro, pues se trataba de su libro favorito.

-Deberías cogerlo –le sugirió Elena, entrando en la habitación con una vela encendida en las manos-. Te vendría bien evadirte de esto un poco.

-Las distracciones son peligrosas –respondió él con voz fría, soltando el libro rápidamente.

Tras haber terminado de registrar toda la casa, ambos bajaron al salón y se sentaron sobre los colchones alrededor de varias velas encendidas para alumbrar el lugar. Damon sacó de su mochila la lata de melocotones y la abrió con una pequeña navaja que siempre llevaba enganchada a su cinturón.

-¿No quieres? –le preguntó a la chica, ya que esta dudó cuando él le ofreció la lata.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Elena salió de la habitación, para volver poco después luciendo una sonrisa de niña feliz en los labios mientras agitaba en alto un par de tenedores y dos bols pequeños de cristal, como si se tratasen de un hallazgo muy importante.

-Que el mundo que conocemos se haya venido a bajo –dijo ella tendiéndole uno de los tenedores al chico-, no significa que tengamos que dar de lado todo lo que hay en él.

Bajo la atenta mirada de este, Elena vertió el contenido de la lata entre los bols de forma igualada y ambos empezaron a comer. Ella estaba muy feliz y agradecida por tener algo con lo que llenarse el estómago aquella noche, algo que debía sin duda a su extremadamente serio compañero. Por su parte, Damon, al verla contenta, sonrió inevitablemente. Pese a sus intentos por ocultar su sonrisa, la chica la vio y sonrió aún más al haber podido al fin verle lucir esa hermosa sonrisa suya que ella siempre sospechó que tendría.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Iba a publicar este fin de semana el capítulo, pero es muy oscuro y no pegaba mucho con un momento tan bonito como ha sido la boda de Ian y Nikki.**

**Estoy pensando en otro crossover Twilight-TVD con Rosalie y Damon, pero esta vez siendo ambos vampiros. Aún no tengo decidido si lo haré o no, lo más seguro es que sí, pero seguramente tardaré porque tengo muchos fics pendientes (entre ellos otro crossover de TVD con The Walking Dead y otro con Lost)**

**Me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por leerla y enhorabuena a la feliz pareja!**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_03_

Habían pasado días desde que Damon y Elena compartían camino, días en los que sus vidas consistían en registrar locales ya saqueados y pasar noche en casas abandonadas comiendo las pocas latas de conserva que encontraban. Ambos eran conscientes de que esta rutina no podía seguir así siempre, que tarde o temprano tendrían que salir de la ciudad y adentrarse en el bosque, pero Damon sabía que la chica aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso.

Un día como otro cualquiera, la pareja de supervivientes estaba echando un vistazo al exterior de varias casas viendo cuál de ellas era mejor para convertirse en su nuevo refugio.

-Creo que esta puede valer –comentó Elena señalando una pequeña casa con jardín delantero.

-Han derribado la valla –se dio cuenta el chico-. Y apostaría las dos latas que nos quedan a que las puertas también están rotas.

-Pues por aquí no hay mucho más donde elegir.

-Habrá que seguir caminando un poco más, entonces. Aún nos quedan unas horas de sol, tenemos tiempo para dar con algo mejor.

A pesar de estar todavía cerca del barrio donde vivía Damon, este no se conocía la zona, pues su trabajo consumía mucho su tiempo y no había tenido la oportunidad de ver en profundidad la ciudad donde vivía; algo de lo que se arrepentía en un momento como este, pues no comprendió su error de seguir adelante hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La zona residencial había quedado atrás, dejando lugar a tiendas de ropa, bares y demás locales tan grandes que solo suponían un peligro.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver –sugirió Elena al ver que el chico no sabía qué hacer.

-No podemos volver –gruñó este, riñéndose así mismo por ello-. La noche se nos ha echado encima, seguir en el exterior no es una opción.

-Está bien, ¿qué propones entonces? ¿Tienda de ropa, librería o…?

El ruido de un cristal cayéndose al suelo y haciéndose añicos interrumpió a la joven, quien dio un ligero brinco de miedo al oírlo, pues eso significaba que no estaban solos.

-Creo que ha sido en ese bar –le indicó Elena a su compañero señalando la dirección con un dedo.

-Yo me encargo de esto –le dijo este en voz baja, desenganchando un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Damon caminó con sigilo hacia la fachada del bar, pegando la oreja a la puerta para intentar oír lo que ocurría en el interior.

_-¿Qué coño haces, tío?_ –gruñó una voz masculina-. _Esos cerdos podrían oírlo._

-_Que lo hagan_ –respondió otro hombre-. _No les tengo miedo._

Elena se acercó a su cuñado intentando ser silenciosa, pero tropezando en el intento con una botella de Whisky vacía.

-_¿Has oído eso?_ –le susurró uno de los tipos al otro.

-_Hay algo fuera._

-_¡Sal a ver!_

Damon, sabiendo que no tenían tiempo para ocultarse, se tuvo que conformar con ir hacia la chica y colocarse delante de ella de forma protectora con el cuchillo preparado para atacar si era necesario.

La puerta del local se abrió, apareciendo tras de sí un afroamericano de unos treinta y tantos años con el pelo rapado y llevando una pistola en la mano.

-Mira qué tenemos por aquí… -canturreó este mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa burlona-. ¡Shane, tenemos compañía!

El aludido no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Este también estaba musculoso como su compañero, aunque algo menos. Tenía cabello oscuro y corto, además de lucir una ligera barba de varios días. Shane iba vestido con el uniforme de la policía del condado.

-¿No sabéis que andar por ahí de noche no es buena idea? –les preguntó este a pareja.

-Estábamos buscando refugio y se nos echó la noche encima –le explicó Damon con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-Bueno, mi compañero y yo hemos limpiado este bar, si queréis uniros a nosotros esta noche y compartir provisiones…

Damon echó una rápida mirada de reconocimiento al par de desconocidos buscando alguna pista que le ayudase a decidirse, pero Elena se adelantó a él:

-Nos apuntamos.

-Elena, ¿qué…?

-Así podrás descansar un poco –intentó convencerle ella-. No te vendría mal dormir un rato y delegar responsabilidades a otros.

Una vez dentro del bar, Shane se presentó oficialmente a Damon y a Elena, al igual que también lo hizo su compañero Connor, quien no perdió tiempo en ir tras la barra del bar para sacar botellas de alcohol.

-Lleváis una ropa muy peculiar –comentó Shane a la pareja al ver que ambos llevaban ropa del uniforme de los S.W.A.T.

-Nos la encontramos en una casa abandonada –mintió Damon, queriéndose guardar bajo la manga sus habilidades-. Es cómoda y, además, el negro oculta mejor la sangre.

-Eso es muy cierto…

Los tipos a los que acababan de unirse Damon y Elena, cogieron una botella cada uno y, cuando le ofrecieron a la pareja un trago, Damon lo rechazó por los dos poniendo la excusa de que era mejor que alguien estuviese sobrio para vigilar. La chica iba a protestar porque él hablase por ella, pero la mirada que este le dirigió no admitía quejas, por lo que finalmente tuvo que ceder.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Connor algo bebido-. Shane, tráete esas latas que están en la despensa.

-Si tanta hambre tienes, ve tú a por ellas.

-Serás capullo… -gruñó Connor levantándose para ir hacia la parte trasera del local.

-Es algo cretino cuando bebe –disculpó Shane a su amigo-. Cuando coma algo estará mejor.

-¿Has visto todas las botellas que hay aquí? –intervino el aludido regresando con ellos llevando latas de conserva en sus manos-. No pienso parar de beber hasta que no quede ni una sola gota de alcohol en este maldito bar.

Una vez repartido el contenido de las latas de manera más o menos igualada, pues Shane y Connor se sirvieron más para ellos -cosa que Damon y Elena no podían discutir porque era la comida de estos y ellos decidían-, los cuatro se dispusieron a comer o, en el caso de sus anfitriones, devorar la comida como si no hubiera mañana.

Mientras Elena y Damon procuraban quedarse en un segundo plano y hablar solo cuando se le preguntaba y siempre tratando no dar mucha información, Shane y Connor se dedicaron a beberse todo el alcohol que sus cuerpos pudiesen aguantar. Estos, ya borrachos, empezaron a despotricar contra el sistema que había antes del ataque zombi.

-Lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a este maldito país es este Apocalipsis zombi –gruñó Shane dando un largo trago a su botella-. Tú seguro que me entiendes, Damon. Toda esa mierda que nos rodeaba, la crisis política, la corrupción, aguantar a los putos peces gordos que se creían los mejores…

-Esto es más divertido ahora –coincidió Connor-. Esos zombis nos han dado un objetivo. Sobrevivir.

-Es en momentos como este cuando apreciamos el valor de los pequeños momentos –dijo el policía mirando fijamente a Elena-, las oportunidades que se aparecen ante nuestros ojos…

A Damon no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo que estaba tomando su discurso y, mucho menos aún, las miradas que los tipos lanzaban a Elena. Por eso, viendo que sus nuevos compañeros se estaban descontrolando, agarró a la chica por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo para alejarla así todo lo posible de estos.

-La quieres solo para ti, ¿eh? –rió Shane al darse cuando de ese gesto.

-Vamos, tío –dijo esta vez Connor-, el mundo se ha ido a la mierda. Hemos compartido nuestras provisiones contigo, comparte tú ahora a la chica.

Damon agarró con más fuerza a Elena, casi tanto que incluso le marcó los dedos en la piel, pero esta no se quejó; es más, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, pues estaba más preocupada por las miradas y palabras de sus anfitriones.

-Ella es mía –gruñó Damon de una forma amenazante, como si marcase su territorio cual macho dominante en la selva.

Por desgracia, sus compañeros estaban tan borrachos que no vieron el peligro que encerraba las palabras del chico. Por eso, Shane no dudó en golpearle en la cabeza con la botella de Whisky semi-vacía que tenía en la mano. A causa del fuerte golpe, que además le pilló desprevenido, Damon cayó al suelo.

-¡Damon! –gritó la joven al ver que empezaba a sangrar debido a una brecha que tenía en la sien.

Connor la agarró con fuerza de los brazos y tiró de ella hasta tumbarla en el suelo, donde se sentó sobre Elena y la aprisionó impidiéndole moverse, pese a que esta empezó a gritar y a intentar zafarse de su agresor con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, Shane golpeaba sin piedad el pecho de un Damon tendido en el suelo luchando por ponerse en pie.

-La gatita quiere jugar, ¿eh? –rió Connor divertido por resignación de la chica a rendirse-. No te resistas, nena, sé que lo estás deseando…

Connor agarró fuertemente las manos de Elena con una mano y empezó a manosearle los pechos con la otra. La chica intentó apartarle como pudo, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Damon, sufriendo más por los gritos de ella que por los golpes que le daban a él, intentaba buscar el punto débil de su atacante, pero estaba en desventaja porque no llevaba encima nada con lo que defenderse. Shane, queriendo aumentar la diversión de su juego, sacó un cuchillo y le hizo una profunda herida a Damon en el hombro.

La risa de Connor se detuvo cuando, al intentar besar a Elena, esta le mordió el labio y le hizo sangrar.

-¡Serás zorra! –le gritó este, dándole un tortazo en la cara-. Te vas a enterar…

Connor empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, mientras que Shane, quien amenazaba con el cuchillo a un supuesto malherido Damon, se giró para mirar a su compañero.

-¿Qué hago con este? –preguntó Shane.

-No lo mates aún, quiero que primero vea cómo hacemos gritar a su putita…

Shane rió y relajó sin darse cuenta su agarre sobre el cuchillo, momento que aprovechó Damon para incorporarse –no sin esfuerzo- y romperle la muñeca para quitarle el arma.

-Agg…-se dolió el hombre de la mano-. ¡Serás cabrón!

Shane caminó furioso hacia Damon, quien le apuñaló en el pecho con el cuchillo para luego, rápidamente, robarle el arma que tenía en su cartuchera y pegarle un certero tiro en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto.

Elena aprovechó la confusión de Connor para pegarle una patada en la entrepierna, lo cual le hizo rabiar y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a la chica en el rostro. Connor iba a ponerse en pie para atacar a Damon, cuando sufrió el mismo destino que su compañero, pues el chico le disparó también en la cabeza.

Acto seguido, Damon corrió a reunirse con la joven, quien estaba tumbada en el suelo en estado de shock.

-¿Estás bien, Elena? –preguntó él muy preocupado.

Esta solo alcanzó a abrazarse al chico con fuerzas y llorar sin control. Damon se sintió incómodo al principio, pero sabía que ella necesitaba ese contacto y tuvo que concedérselo abrazándola de vuelta.

Cuando Elena pareció haberse recompuesto, mucho tiempo después, Damon se separó de ella para registrar a los muertos en busca de objetos de valor y después llevarlos a la despensa para no obligar a la chica a tener que ver los cadáveres.

Tras eso, Damon sacó por primera vez el saco de dormir que cogió de su casa, pues antes siempre habían dormido en los colchones de las casas en las que entraban a pasar la noche. El chico extendió el saco por el suelo y ambos se metieron en él. Elena se abrazó a su pecho en busca de la seguridad que sus brazos le proporcionaban y recostó su cabeza en él.

Elena lloró en los brazos de Damon hasta caer dormida por el cansancio, mientras que este durmió solo un par de horas, pues se pasó casi toda la noche consolando a la chica y acariciándole el cabello de forma cariñosa tratando de calmar sus males, ya que esta lloraba en sueños.

Al salir el sol al día siguiente, comieron algo y retomaron su viaje. Al salir por la puerta, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban cogidos de la mano, pero no se sintieron incómodos. Ella se sentía más segura estando con Damon y este estaba más tranquilo al tenerla vigilada de cerca, así que no se soltaron; es más, esto se convirtió en otra de sus rutinas.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada con entregas de trabajos, exámenes y demás. Aún no he terminado, pero espero que la cosa se calme pronto y pueda actualizar con más frecuencia.**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo! :)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_04_

La noche pasada habían dormido muy poco y se habían levantado nada más salir los primeros rayos de sol para abandonar aquel vecindario cuanto antes, por lo que era normal que caminasen despacio y cansados, pero Elena se dio cuenta de que Damon iba más lento de lo habitual y su rostro palidecía cada vez más.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella preocupada, intentando tocarle la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

-Perfectamente –respondió el chico rápidamente apartándose de Elena antes de que esta le tocase-. Tenemos que continuar.

-Deberías descansar, no tienes buena cara.

-Ya he dicho que estoy bien –protestó Damon, retomando la marcha con demasiada energía, tanta que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en el estómago.

La joven Gilbert, percatándose de esto, actuó con rapidez y le levantó la camiseta Damon.

-Dios mío… -murmuró ella tapándose la boca al ver la herida que tenía el chico en el pecho-. ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

-El capullo del cuchillo…

-Tienes que curarte esto antes de que se infecte.

-Ya me encargué anoche.

-Cuando llevaste los cuerpos a la despensa –comprendió Elena, quien se extrañó en su momento que el chico se hubiese demorado tanto en eso-. No se te da muy bien eso de coser –le regañó al ver la chapuza que Damon había hecho intentando cerrar su herida.

-Tampoco es que tuviese nada mejor con qué cerrarla. Y ahora, ¿podemos seguir nuestro camino?

-¿Estás loco? No podemos seguir, no estando tú así. Todavía no hemos visto ninguna farmacia por aquí, lo cual con suerte significa que estamos cerca de alguna. Iré a buscarla y te curaré como es debido.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte sola –negó él en rotundo.

-Como prefieras, señor "soy tan cabezota que prefiero morirme desangrado antes que parar a descansar"…

Por insistencia de Elena, la pareja de supervivientes comenzó la búsqueda de una farmacia pero, antes de poder encontrar una, una tormenta se les echó encima y se vieron obligados a buscar refugio en una casa cercana.

Nada más entrar en la casa y una vez comprobado que era segura, Elena fue rápidamente al baño con la esperanza de encontrar allí un botiquín con vendas o cualquier cosa que le sirviese para curar a Damon.

-Túmbate en la cama -le ordenó ella al chico, quien bebió un largo trago de la botella de Bourbon que Elena le había traído de la cocina.

Para limpiar la herida, la joven Gilbert roció el pecho de Damon con Bourbon, lo cual le escoció muchísimo a este aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

-Esto va a doler un poco –le advirtió ella analizándole la herida.

-Hazlo sin más.

Tras dejarle beber un nuevo trago de alcohol, Elena se dispuso a quitarle el cable que este utilizó para cerrarse la herida, para así sustituirlo por hilo.

-¿Es la primera vez que coses una herida? –preguntó Damon cuando la chica ya estaba casi terminando-. Porque se te da muy bien.

-Estaba estudiando medicina cuando el mundo se vino a bajo –le explicó ella sin retirar la vista de su trabajo, sin que su pulso se alterara ni por un momento-. Curar una herida es algo que te enseñan casi nada más entrar.

-Así que eres mi doctora particular, ¿eh? –bromeó él divertido-. Qué suerte la mía.

-Suerte tendremos si esto no se infecta –dijo Elena muy preocupada por el mal aspecto de la herida.

En el botiquín había unas pastillas que no eran realmente para las infecciones, pero al menos algo podría ayudar.

-Voy a revisar la casa a ver qué encuentra –informó la chica-. Tú quédate en la cama y descansa.

-Llévate una pistola por si acaso.

-No hará falta, es segura.

-Pues entonces no te hará falta dispararla –insistió Damon, quien solo pensaba en la seguridad de la joven.

**0000**

La búsqueda de víveres fue casi un completo desastre, pero al menos Elena encontró un par de sobres de sopa que tan solo llevaban caducados unos días. Sabiendo que esto le sentaría muy bien a Damon, la chica no dudó en preparar sopa para dos.

-Mira lo que he encontrado –sonrió ella felizmente por su hallazgo.

-Hace siglos de que no tomo sopa –reconoció Damon cuando esta se sentó a su lado en la cama y le entregó un cuenco.

Como Elena había vaticinado, tomar algo caliente le sentó de maravilla al chico, quien se vio con fuerzas incluso de proseguir su camino.

-En cuanto escampe, salimos –informó él tras beber un sorbo de su cuenco.

-No parece que vaya a parar de llover en mucho tiempo –murmuró Elena mirando por la ventana la incontrolable lluvia.

-¿Has encontrado algo de comida?

-Solo la sopa y un par de latas de carne en lata.

-Entonces habrá que salir a buscar más incluso aunque llueva.

-Sí, pero no hoy. Esta noche descansaremos –dijo ella levantándose de la cama al haber terminado ya su cena.

-¿A dónde vas? –se preocupó Damon al ver que se iba.

-A la habitación de al lado, necesito dormir un poco. Ambos lo necesitamos.

-Quédate conmigo. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Tras lo ocurrido la pasada noche, Damon no se atrevía a estar alejado de Elena por mucho tiempo. Algo que también le ocurría a ella, quien se pensó por un momento la propuesta antes de decidirse a meterse en la cama con él.

Una vez dentro, Elena se tumbó mirando hacia Damon y se pegó a su cuerpo procurando no tocarle la herida. Cuando la rodeó con un brazo, ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

**0000**

Como todas las noches, Damon volvió a tener una pesadilla donde llamaba a Katherine. Pero, en esta ocasión, mencionó también a Elena. En sus sueños, ambas estaban en peligro.

-Damon, despierta –le llamó Elena zarandeándole suavemente el hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó este desorientado al abrir los ojos.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Como reacción a sus palabras, Damon desvió la mirada entristecido y preocupado al recordar su sombrío sueño.

Al ver que el chico estaba sudando y su respiración era entrecortada, Elena le posó una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura y confirmar así su sospecha: Damon tenía fiebre.

-Estás ardiendo –se preocupó ella enseguida-. Hay que bajarte esta fiebre antes de que se ponga peor.

-No hay medicinas –murmuró él agotado.

-Este vecindario es muy ecologista por lo que he podido comprobar. Las casas tienen su propio suministro de agua y puede que esta tenga una placa solar en el techo. Si es así, tal vez podamos regular el agua y prepararte un buen baño frío.

Elena comprobó que había agua fría en el servicio y abrió el agua de la bañera para llenarla mientras iba a mirar si en la vacía nevera de la cocina había hielo. Después de esto, ayudó a un débil y adormilado Damon a levantarse de la cama y quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en bóxers.

Una vez metido en la bañera, Elena echó los cubitos de hielo en esta y se entretuvo humedeciendo el rostro del chico con una esponja mientras esperaba que el agua fría hiciese su trabajo de regular la temperatura de este. La fiebre bajó un poco, pero solo tardó unas horas en volver a subir.

-Mira lo que tengo –le dijo con voz dulce la chica a Damon, sacando de su mochila una libro.

-"_Lo que el viento se llevó_" –leyó este el título de la portada-. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-De la primera casa donde hicimos noche. Vi lo mucho que te costó dejar el libro allí y pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

-Es mi favorito –reconoció él con cierta timidez-. ¿Me lo lees?

-Será un placer.

Pronto la dulce y cálida voz de Elena inundó la habitación. Esto, unido a las cariñosas caricias que esta le hacía a Damon en su cabello mientras leía en voz alta y el cansancio debido a la alta fiebre, ayudaron al chico a conciliar el sueño. Al darse cuenta de que Damon se había quedado dormido, Elena marcó la página por la que se había quedado y le cambió la compresa húmeda al chico antes de dormir ella también.

**0000**

Elena continuó un par de días más con la rutina de darle baños fríos a Damon y colocarle compresas húmedas en la frente hasta que, por culpa del cielo encapotado por nubes negras, se quedaron sin la energía que les proporcionaba la placa solar de la casa.

Elena llevaba un tiempo contemplando la posibilidad de salir sola a buscar una farmacia, algo que aún no había hecho porque la idea de enfrentarse a una horda de zombis le aterrorizaba. Pero Damon necesitaba esas medicinas, así que, en un acto desesperado por curarle, cogió una pistola con silenciador y una pequeña mochila vacía y salió aprovechando que había escampado un poco y que Damon estaba lo suficientemente débil como para poder seguirla o tan siquiera percatarse de su marcha.

Después de una pequeña pero tensa caminata, durante la cual no dejó de mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que no había zombis a la vista, Elena encontró lo que parecía ser una pequeña farmacia libre de zombis y saqueadores.

Afortunadamente, Elena estaba estudiando medicina antes del Apocalipsis zombi, así que supo qué medicinas coger exactamente para curar a Damon, cogiendo también algunas cosas más que podrían serles de ayuda en un futuro próximo.

Cuando salió del edificio, había vuelto a llover con fuerza, lo cual hacía que las calles estuviesen despejadas. Los pocos zombis que vio durante su "excursión" estaban demasiado lejos como para ser un problema o la lluvia ralentizaba mucho sus pasos. Por esta razón, Elena logró regresar a la casa sin problemas y darle las medicinas a Damon, quien presentó una importante mejora rápidamente.

-¿Cómo has conseguido estas medicinas?

-He ido de "excursión" –le confesó ella, sintiéndose orgullosa de su hazaña.

-Elena… -le regañó él-. No quiero que vuelvas a salir tú sola.

-Necesitabas ponerte bien, Damon. Tenía que hacer esto por ti.

-No quiero que lo hagas si eso significa ponerte en peligro.

-Quieres cuidar de mí, lo entiendo. Pero entiende que yo también quiero cuidar de ti.

Durante los días siguientes, Elena siguió saliendo a la calle para revisar esta vez las casas vecinas en busca de comida. A Damon no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella fuese sola, pero era consciente de que necesitaban provisiones y que él estaba demasiado débil aún para acompañarla. Aunque no se lo dijese directamente a la cara, Damon estaba muy orgulloso de ella, de lo fuerte que se estaba haciendo.

**0000**

Tras otra de sus continuas pesadillas, Damon le pidió a Elena que le siguiese leyendo "_Lo que el viento se llevó_" y esta accedió encantada. Al terminar el capítulo y sin que ella se lo pidiese, Damon comenzó a hablarle de lo que ocurrió cuando el mundo empezó a desvanecerse.

El chico le contó que cuando se desató la histeria colectiva, los equipos de SWAT fueron enviados a defender las grandes ciudades. La ciudad a la que él fue enviado, una muy próxima a donde estaba su casa, la describió como el infierno, como si el fin del mundo hubiese llegado. Intentó ahorrarle los detalles, pero aun así la historia que le relató seguía siendo igualmente dura. Damon habló de la cantidad de amigos y compañeros que vio morir delante de sus ojos o incluso convertidos en zombis. Habló de niños convertidos, de personas suplicando ayuda y gritando desesperadas, esos gritos que jamás podrá olvidar… Pero nunca mención a Katherine, no hasta la noche en que Elena terminó de leerle el libro, momento en el cual Damon tomó un largo suspiro antes de atreverse a hablarle por fin de la chica a la que siempre llamaba en sus sueños:

-Cuando los zombis nos superaban en número y toda esperanza de victoria se vino abajo, muchos soldados abandonaron sus filas y salieron corriendo despavoridos hacia un lugar seguro.

"Muy pocos nos quedamos para resistir el ataque. Katherine me suplicó que lo dejara ya, que nos fuéramos de allí. Debí haberla escuchado… Fue todo culpa mía…

-¿Katherine era tu novia?

-Sí, lo era.

-¿Me cuentas qué le pasó?

Damon, no muy seguro de si sería buena idea, se tomó un momento antes de decidirse:

-Los de nuestra unidad nos dejaron tirados –empezó así él su relato-. Cuando quise darme cuenta, nos tenían rodeados.

"Un grupo de zombis atacó a Katherine delante de mí. Yo conseguí eliminarlos, pero ya la habían mordido. La cogí en brazos y salí de allí corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Cómo pudiste esquivar a los zombis si había tantos?

-Mientras intentaba salvar a Katherine, atacaron a mis hombres de apoyo, Vaughn y Tyler –contó el chico con mucho dolor reflejado en su voz-. Estaban tan distraídos comiéndoselos que no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Damon se quedó callado por un momento, perdido en sus dolorosos recuerdos. Su mirada estaba abatida, por lo que Elena le dio un apretón en la mano para transmitirle fuerza y animarle a continuar.

-Me llevé a Kath a un lugar seguro –continuó hablando él-. Ella estaba sudando, su cuerpo temblaba y la fiebre era tan alta que le hacía delirar. Debí haber acabado con su sufrimiento en ese momento, pero no pude...

"Nunca antes había visto a alguien transformarse… Al principio parece que lo peor se ha ido, que todo ha acabado… Pero eso es solo hasta que abre los ojos y ves en su mirada que ya no es la persona que amabas, que se ha convertido en un ser hambriento que no dudaría ni un segundo en arrancarte la cabeza.

"No tuvo otra opción… Ella intentó morderme… Y yo… La maté. Le pegué un tiro en la sien. A mi Kath…

-Ya no era Katherine, Damon –intentó ella calmar sus demonios internos-. El ser que te atacó fue quien la mató, no tú.

Para reconfortarle, Elena le dio un abrazo al chico, quien se sintió mejor al tener el apoyo de esta. Esto ayudó a tranquilizar el alma de Damon, quien se sentía culpable por la muerte de Katherine y por eso tenía tantas pesadillas.


	5. Capítulo 5

_05_

Como Damon llevaba tiempo temiéndose, tuvieron que dejar las caminatas por las ciudades y meterse por carretera, las cuales no sabían cuáles serían seguras o, al menos, no estuviesen cortadas por un cementerio de coches abandonados o algo peor. Ahora que Elena se había hecho más fuerte, Damon pensó que ya estaba lista para enfrentarse a ese cambio.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por hacerse con un coche con gasolina, al fin consiguieron dar con uno. El vehículo era viejo y las ruedas estaban algo gastadas pero, con suerte, podría serles útil por varios días.

-Deja que conduzca yo –se ofreció Elena al ver que el chico iba directo hacia la puerta del conductor-. Tú necesitas descansar.

-De acuerdo, todo tuyo –accedió él, pues se encontraba realmente agotado.

Una vez en marcha, Damon se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido debido a las pastillas que Elena le hizo tomar para lidiar el dolor de su herida aún no curada del todo. El chico no se despertó hasta horas después, cuando notó que el coche se paraba.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? –preguntó él confuso.

-Se ha acabado la gasolina –le informó Elena.

-Genial… -protestó el chico mientras salía del coche, siendo imitado por la joven.

Damon abrió el maletero, donde por suerte había un bidón de gasolina.

-Está vacío –gruñó él decepcionado-. Tendré que ir a buscar combustible.

-Iré yo, tú aún necesitas reponerte.

-¿Sabes sacar gasolina de un coche? –le preguntó Damon a la chica, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta-. Pues entonces, iré yo.

-Ten cuidado –le pidió Elena entregándole la pequeña mochila que habían equipado con provisiones mínimas para el que fuese de expedición.

-Entra en el coche, cubre las ventanas con mantas, echa el seguro a las puertas y no hagas ningún ruido. Volveré enseguida.

Con el bidón vacío, Damon caminó un buen tramo sin encontrar coche alguno, hasta que finalmente vio uno aparcado en una cuneta. Al acercarse y verlo con detenimiento, comprendió que no estaba aparcado, sino que se había chocado contra un árbol. Dentro, en el asiento del copiloto, había un zombi que no se podía mover porque llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y tenía las piernas destrozadas.

Rápidamente, Damon le atravesó el cerebro con su cuchillo y se dispuso a registrar el interior del coche, el cual estaba vacío para su desgracia. En el maletero solo había una rueda de repuesto, la cual cogió porque podría serles muy útil, pues una de las ruedas de su coche estaba muy gastada y temía que se reventase tarde o temprano.

-Más vale que haya merecido la pena –gruñó Damon abriendo el depósito del coche, suspirando aliviado después al comprobar que había combustible.

El chico estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no oyó que algo se acercaba a él hasta que lo tuvo casi encima. Un zombi, el conductor del vehículo, salió de entre los árboles y fue furioso y hambriento hacia él. Damon pegó un brinco del susto al notar la mano semipodrida de este agarrarle del hombro.

El chico se alejó rápidamente de él y sacó el cuchillo que tenía enganchado en su cinturón y tomó postura defensiva, pues, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, la herida del pecho aún le dolía mucho y su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose flojo. Además, el zombi llevaría poco tiempo "muerto", porque aún conservaba algo de fuerza y no estaba muy descompuesto. Por eso, esta ocasión tuvo que forcejear más de la cuenta con el zombi para poder acabar con él.

-Demasiada emoción por hoy –gruñó Damon tras matar al zombi, recogiendo el bidón de gasolina ahora lleno casi hasta la mitad.

Siguiendo un poco más adelante, vio varios coches parados en una intersección y, tras asegurarse de que no había peligro, fue hacia ellos y vació los depósitos de estos, para luego regresar donde había dejado a la chica esperándole.

-Elena, ya he vuelto –anunció Damon su llegada.

Nada más oír su voz, esta salió rápidamente del coche y fue directamente hacia él.

-Has tardado mucho –le riñó ella, abrazándole con fuerza-. No vuelvas a hacerme esperar tanto.

-Lo siento, hay muy pocos coches por esta carretera –se excusó él sin comentar el incidente con el zombi para no preocuparla.

Tras descansar unos segundos, Damon quitó la rueda gastada bajo la atenta mirada de Elena y después le enseñó a esta a cómo ponerla, para que lo supiese para la próxima vez por si lo necesitaba. Una vez cambiada la rueda, le mostró también a la chica cómo cargar el depósito del vehículo, pudiendo tras esto continuar su viaje en coche.

**0000**

La pareja empezaba a desesperarse porque sus provisiones de comida se estaban acabando y no había a dónde ir, solo podían seguir la carretera. Para colmo, una noche, estando a las afueras de Atlanta, el coche comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño. Como no se fiaban de cuánto aguantaría el vehículo así y además ambos estaban muy cansados, decidieron parar y quedarse a pasar la noche en el coche, en medio de una calle de dos carriles rodeada a ambos lados de árboles frondosos que dificultaban la visión del bosque.

Para dormir, echaron los asientos hacia atrás y se cubrieron con una manta que llevaban en una de las mochilas, pues hacía algo de frío aquella noche. Elena estaba algo intranquila porque oyeron un par de zombis pasar por al lado del coche.

-Tranquila, no nos ven –le susurró Damon a la joven, entrelazando una mano con la de ella para calmar sus nervios-. Ahora, duerme un poco. Te sentará bien. Yo haré la primera guardia.

-No, puedo hacerlo yo –dijo Elena muy decidida-. Tú necesitas descansar.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Te prometo que te avisaré si escucho algo extraño.

-Está bien, pero llámame si el sueño te puede y cambiamos el turno.

El chico cerró los ojos para dormir, teniendo aún la mano entrelazada a la de Elena, algo que transmitía a esta seguridad y la ayudaba a relajarse. La joven entonces agudizó el oído por si percibía algún peligro; pero, mientras hacía eso, no pudo evitar dedicarse también a contemplar a su compañero dormir plácidamente, algo que le hacía muy feliz a la chica porque se había dado cuenta de que, desde hacía un tiempo, Damon había dejado de tener pesadillas o, al menos, no hablaba en sueños ni se despertaba sobresaltado.

**0000**

Unas horas después, el ruido de lo que parecía ser la alarma de un coche rompió el silencio en el que estaban sumergidos, despertando a Damon de un sobresalto y asustando a Elena. Segundos más tarde, un _porsche_ rojo con los faros parpadeando y la alarma sonando pasó a toda velocidad por su lado.

El ruido que esto produjo atraje en seguida a una horda de zombis. Elena, al verlos ir hacia ellos, intentó arrancar el coche sin éxito alguno, pues este hizo un ruido muy feo y no consiguió que avanzase.

-Coge tu mochila –le ordenó Damon a la chica, saliendo rápidamente del coche, siendo imitado de inmediato por esta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó ella asustada.

-Corre hacia el bosque y no te detengas –le indicó él entregándole una pistola-. Yo estará detrás de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Elena asintió obediente y salió corriendo, pero se detuvo en seco al oír unos disparos a su espalda.

-¡No te pares! –le gritó Damon detrás de ella-. ¡Sigue corriendo!

La chica siguió corriendo sin saber hacia a dónde porque no lograba ver nada con la oscuridad. Por su parte, Damon se quedó rezagado matando zombis con un cuchillo, pero también viéndose obligado a disparar en varias ocasiones porque había demasiados y se acercaban tanto que no le daba tiempo a acabar con todos.

Varios agotadores e interminables minutos después, Elena se quedó petrificada al notar que la tierra que pisaba se convirtió en agua de repente. Había llegado a un río, cuyo corriente no había oído hasta entonces porque todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en Damon, a quien había dejado de oír hacía un tiempo y eso la preocupaba.

Cuando la chica se giró para intentar ver si estaba Damon cerca, un zombi apareció entre los árboles, quien retrocedió con miedo en el cuerpo y se adentró en el frío río queriendo huir de este. El zombi caminó directo hacia ella y se metió también en el agua, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y tiraba de él, ralentizando tanto sus pasos que le resultaba casi imposible avanzar.

Elena se había quedado tan sorprendida con esto, que se sobresaltó cuando vio a Damon aparecer de la nada y atravesar la cabeza del zombi con un cuchillo, haciéndole caer inerte al agua de inmediato.

-Tenemos que continuar –le dijo el chico a Elena, cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella para cruzar el río.

Al atravesarlo, se dieron cuenta de que los demás zombis tampoco les podían seguir, que se habían quedado al borde del otro extremo por culpa de la corriente. Damon comprendió en ese momento que asentarse cerca del agua era una buena opción.

La pareja caminó sigilosamente por el bosque, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cabaña, pues aquella zona tenía pinta de ser un buen sitio para acampar y seguramente habría residencias cercanas. Como la fortuna parecía sonreírles aquella noche, encontraron una pequeña cabaña que aparentemente estaba vacía y parecía segura.

Para bloquear la puerta, colocaron contra esta varios muebles robustos e hicieron lo propio con las ventanas.

-Deberías quitarte esa ropa antes de que cojas un resfriado –le sugirió Damon a la joven entregándole una de las mantas que había sacado de sus mochilas-. Puedes taparte con esto.

Seguidamente, el chico se giró para darle intimidad a Elena y esta, segura de que él no iba a hacer trampas, se quitó la ropa húmeda poco a poco hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Ya puedes mirar –le informó ella tras cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo con una manta.

Damon volvió a darse la vuelta y, al encontrarse con los intensos ojos castaños de Elena, se quedó mirándola embobado.

-Tú también deberías quitarse esa ropa –le indicó ella con tono divertido al ver cómo se le había quedado mirando.

El chico sacudió la cabeza para volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, para después desprenderse de su ropa sin pudor, pues no era la primera vez que Elena le veía en bóxers.

Elena sacó de la mochila unas vendas nuevas y le pidió a Damon que se tumbase en el suelo, quien obedeció de inmediato y cerró los ojos para que ella pudiese dejar de cubrirse con la manta mientras le cambiaba las vendas y así estar más cómoda.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó la chica tras terminar su tarea como enfermera particular de Damon.

-De momento, pasaremos la noche aquí. Mañana ya veremos.

**0000**

Como ya empezaba a hacer algo de calor, la ropa estaba casi seca del todo por la mañana. Mientras se vestían, Elena guardó en su mochila la chaqueta que le dio Damon con el logo de los SWAT, pues ya solamente le haría falta en las noches más frescas.

Al salir de expedición, fueron al río y se quedaron observándolo por un buen rato pensando en cuál sería su siguiente paso. Algo peculiar vio Damon en el agua que le hizo sonreír de medio lado, arrancó una fuerte rama de un árbol cercano y afiló la punta con un cuchillo.

-¿Te apetece comer hoy pescado?

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Elena ilusionada antes esa idea.

-La corriente puede ser un problema –empezó a decir él mientras que quitaba la ropa hasta quedar en bóxers-. Pero, con un poco de suerte, tal vez podamos hacernos con un buen ejemplar.

-Te está gustando a ti mucho esto de desnudarte delante de mí, ¿eh? –rió la joven divertida.

-Solo quiero proporcionarte buenas vistas –le siguió este el juego.

Elena se ruborizó porque tenía razón, disfrutaba con las vistas que el chico le proporcionaba, aunque era algo que nunca iba a reconocerle.

Damon se metió ágilmente en el río con su improvisada lanza y se concentró en su misión de pescar, la cual era realmente complicada porque el agua estaba algo oscura y había mucha corriente; aunque, por suerte, se veían las ondas que dejaban los peces cuando saltaban en el agua.

Elena, viendo que Damon estaba estancado en una misión casi imposible, revisó las mochilas en busca de algo que les pudiese ser útil. Encontró unas cuerdas algo deshilachadas y decidió entonces hacer con esto una especie de red.

Cuando Damon ya estaba empezando a hartarse de caerse al agua y no tener éxito en su pesca, Elena llamó su atención lanzando una improvisada pero eficiente red de pesca delante de él.

-¿Cómo…? –alucinó este al ver lo que la chica había fabricado-. Tienes unas manos que valen oro, pequeña.

-Gracias –sonrió ella con chulería.

-Vas a tener que mojarte un poco y venir aquí conmigo si pretendes atrapar algún pez.

-¿Está fría el agua? –preguntó dudosa Elena.

-Para nada –mintió él con una sonrisa pícara, deseoso de ver si reacción cuando se metiese en el frío río.

Elena, sin pedirle esta vez al chico que se girase, se quitó la ropa y, en ropa interior, se metió en el río. Nada más hacerlo, pegó un gritito por lo fría que estaba el agua, algo que hizo reír a Damon.

-¡Serás mentiroso! –le acusó ella fingiendo enojo, salpicándole agua al chico en la cara.

-¿Te habrías metido de haber sabido que estaba fría? Pues eso, nos he hecho un favor a ambos.

-Tendrás cara… -murmuró Elena divertida, ya más relajada al haberse adaptado a la temperatura del agua.

Entre los dos, estiraron la red a lo ancho del río en una zona clave desde la cual pretendían atrapar a los peces. La primera vez que atraparon con la red un pez, este tenía tanta fuerza que Elena cayó al agua de espaldas, provocando la risa de Damon.

-¿Te hace gracia? –protestó ella.

-Sí, mucho –reconoció él.

-Podría haberme hecho daño. ¿Y quién iba a cuidar de ti si yo no estoy?

Damon se puso serio de inmediato al oír esas palabras, olvidando por un momento lo que estaban haciendo y caminando decidido hacia ella.

-Lo último que quiero es que te hagas daño, así que jamás vuelvas a decir eso –dijo él con una voz intimidante que Elena nunca había visto antes-, ¿me oyes? No va a pasarte nada. No lo permitiré.

La conversación había tomado un rumbo tan serio, que Elena quiso relajar el ambiente y devolverle la sonrisa a Damon esa sonrisa que le gustaba y que le había costado tanto trabajo ver. Por eso, salpicó con agua al chico en la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-Concéntrate en la tarea –rió ella risueña al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso este.

-Ya lo hago –se defendió él ahora algo más relajado, devolviéndole el gesto de salpicarle la cara con agua.

-¡Oye!

-Shh… Que ahuyentas a los peces.

-A ti sí que te voy a ahuyentar yo… -protestó Elena divertida, bajando el tono de voz para no asustar a los peces.

Tras varios intentos de lanzar la red, consiguieron atrapar varios peces, los suficientes para tener una comida más que aceptable.

Y, ahí estaban ambos, sentados en un claro del bosque alrededor de un pequeño fuego y comiendo los peces que acababan de preparar.

-No están tan mal –alabó la comida Elena-. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-Puede que lo hagas –dijo el chico, ganándose la atención de ella-. Ya viste que los zombis no pudieron atravesar el río. Tal vez no sea mala idea acampar en zonas cercanas al agua.

Elena asintió en silencio y dio otro bocado a su pescado.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó ella-. Quiero decir, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

-No lo sé.

-No hacemos más que avanzar, pensé que tenías un objetivo en mente.

-Solo quiero llegar al final de todo esto –le confesó él-. Debe haber algún lugar que aún se mantenga en pie.

"Al principio pensé en Washington DC, pero después de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora y el hecho de que no hayan mandado ninguna clase de ayuda en todo este tiempo... No creo que ni siquiera un lugar así haya sobrevivido a la invasión.

-Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo –intentó animarle Elena-. Si quieres ir a DC, iremos a DC. Descubramos hasta dónde llega este infierno y encontremos su punto final. Juntos.


	6. Capítulo 6

_06_

Pasan varios días donde la pareja se dedicaba a acampar cerca del río y comer el pescado que atrapaban con su red casera. Tal y como Damon le advirtió a la chica, esta ya empezaba a hartarse un poco de su nueva dieta, pero no podía dejar de estar agradecida por tener al menos algo que comer.

Siguiendo el río, llegaron a su desembocadura, la cual se trataba de un hermoso y tranquilo lago de agua cristalina situado entre montañas, a las afueras de Atlanta.

Nada más ver el precioso lugar donde estaban y asegurarse de que no había peligro cerca, Elena no dudó en quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y correr a bañarse en el lago. Damon rió divertido al verla tan feliz, disfrutando del agua como una niña pequeña, y se dedicó a observarla un buen rato.

-¿Te apuntas? –le preguntó ella sonriéndole.

-Deberíamos continuar caminando, Elena. Aún hay mucha luz que podemos aprovechar.

-Y la estoy aprovechando –le aseguró esta-. Vamos, Damon. Tómate un descanso y disfruta un poco. Washington seguirá estando ahí mañana.

-Ojalá sea así… -murmuró él mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Damon terminó de quitarse la ropa y se metió en el agua, quejándose nada más hacerlo.

-Wow, ¡qué fría!

-Eres un quejica –rió ella, pues era la primera vez que le veía mostrar "debilidad", pues ni siquiera protestó cuando le curó la herida del pecho-. Anda, ven aquí.

El chico obedeció y, por inercia, rodeó la cintura de Elena con sus brazos cuando esta se colgó de su cuello y le pegó a su cuerpo. Acto seguido, la joven posó una mano en la frente de Damon para comprobar su temperatura.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño al ver que no tenía fiebre, por lo cual no comprendía el motivo de su frío.

-Estoy bien. Es solo que no me esperaba que estuviese más fría que el río.

-Eres un chico de ciudad, ¿eh?

-Lo era al menos –sonrió él ante su broma, acariciando la espalda de la chica distraídamente-. Pero tú tampoco es que te criases en el campo precisamente.

-No, pero mi padre insistió en meterme en las_ girls scouts _de pequeña –le contó Elena retirándole un flequillo al chico de la cara y enterrando una mano en su cabello-. Siempre quiso tener un hijo, así que…

-No fue tan mala idea si lo piensas bien. Gracias a tu padre estamos comiendo pescado.

-Sí, porque si tuviésemos que depender de tu destreza en la pesca aún estaríamos intentando atrapar al primero.

-¡Oye! –se quejó él fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No te enfades, si sabes que tengo razón.

-Sí, ¿eh? Pues te vas a enterar…

Damon rápidamente aupó a la chica y la cogió en brazos, para después hacerle una ahogadilla.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Salvatore –gruñó Elena entre dientes, tirando de los hombros del chico hacia abajo para intentar devolverle la ahogadilla.

Damon rió divertido al ver que, a pesar de sus intentos fallidos por hacerle una ahogadilla, ella no se daba por vencida. El chico, cansado de su constante insistencia, se dejó sumergir en el agua para darle a Elena esa satisfacción.

-¿Contenta ahora?

-No lo suficiente… -murmuró ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior involuntariamente cuando las miradas de ambos se dirigieron a los labios del otro.

Las respiraciones de los dos se aceleraron y quedaron atrapados en una especie de trance, en un universo donde solo existían ellos. Hasta que algo rompió esa burbuja de intimidad.

-Grrr… -escucharon ambos ese sonido tan característico y tan odiado.

Giraron la cabeza en la dirección de ese ruido y vieron que se trataba de un zombi solitario, observándoles desde el otro extremo del lago. Una imagen un tanto escalofriante y que además les hacía sentirse vulnerables al estar en ropa interior y sin armas a mano, aunque sabían que el zombi no podía hacerles nada estando ellos allí.

-Es hora de seguir caminando –indicó Damon, a lo que la chica asintió sin nada que objetar al respecto, pues se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir metida en el agua.

**0000**

Sin dejar de caminar junto al lago, vieron que no muy lejos de ellos había un grupo de personas asentada en lo que parecía ser un camping, con tiendas de campaña y hasta una autocaravana. Elena, al verlos, quiso ir hacia estos y dio un paso al frente con decisión.

-¿Es que ya no recuerdas la última vez que confiamos en alguien? –le regañó Damon agarrándola del brazo para detenerla-. El mundo ya no es como antes. Los zombis no son los únicos monstruos que andan por aquí.

-Pero si tienen hasta un niño… -insistió ella señalando hacia el campamento-. Hablemos con ellos. Si no te convencen, nos vamos.

Damon iba a protestar, pero después se fijó en lo cansada y débil que lucía realmente la chica y decidió confiar en el criterio de ella.

Al aproximarse hacia el improvisado campamento, se dejaron ver por los que allí estaba y estos se tensaron en un primer momento, para luego relajarse ligeramente al ver que se trataba de una joven pareja que iba cogida de la mano.

Quien no se relajó en absoluto fue Daryl, quien sacó su ballesta y les apunto con ella sin dudarlo un segundo. Damon imitó su gesto de inmediato sacando una pistola y colocándose delante de Elena para protegerla.

-Ni un paso más, guaperas –le advirtió el tipo de la ballesta a Damon, sin dejar de apuntarle-. ¿Quién coño sois y qué queréis?

Damon se negó a responder, pues estaba más preocupado pensando cómo sacar a la chica de allí.

-Daryl, baja el arma –le dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, un tipo vestido de sheriff.

El aludido no le hizo caso, sino todo lo contrario, se puso más en tensión cuando Rick dio un ligero paso al frente para observar a la pareja de recién llegados más de cerca. El sheriff se fijó en la vestimenta de Damon, la cual era toda negra. Sobre el pecho, en el lado izquierdo, tenía un símbolo y unas iniciales que no podía ver bien porque estaban tapados por el asa de su mochila. Además de eso, tenía unos pantalones con muchos bolsillos. Parecía pertenecer al uniforme de un policía, aunque sin las reglamentarias protecciones tan pesadas y molestas.

-¿Eres policía? –le preguntó a Damon, a lo que este asintió firmemente-. ¿A qué unidad perteneces?

-SWAT.

-¿No estás muy lejos de casa, chico?

-¿Estás de coña? Las operaciones se cancelaron cuando todo esto empezó a irse a la mierda. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos repartió todas las fuerzas militares por el país para intentar acabar con este maldito caos.

Rick le miró aún dudoso, hasta que vio que tenía un chapa tipo militar colgándole del cuello.

-¿Me dejas verla?

-Solo si me dejas ver tu placa –condicionó Damon, a lo que el hombre asintió conforme.

Damon, con su mano libre, se quitó el colgante. Rick desenganchó con cuidado su placa del cinturón y caminó hacia él despacio. Se dieron en la mano los objetos y Rick retrocedió de nuevo. Cada uno comprobó la identificación del otro y ambos quedaron conformes con lo que vieron.

-Daryl, en serio, baja esa maldita cosa –le dijo Rick a su compañero con voz cansada, como si hablase con un niño-. El tipo es de fiar.

Su amigo gruñó en desacuerdo, pero terminó obedeciendo. Damon tardó unos segundos en imitarle y hacer lo propio con su pistola, aunque no la guardó, sino que la siguió sosteniendo en su mano, apuntando al suelo. Elena se movió para colocarse al lado del chico, dejándose rodear la cintura por este.

-Disculpad esta extraña bienvenida –le dijo el sheriff a la pareja-, pero son tiempos difíciles.

-A mí me lo vas a contar… -gruñó Damon en voz baja, aunque no tanto como para no ser oído.

El chico lanzó una mirada al grupo y vio que todos les miraban curiosos y algunos incluso asustados.

-Sois un grupo muy numeroso –comentó él, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada al líder.

-Antes éramos más.

-¿Qué pasó? –se atrevió a preguntar Elena, interviniendo por primera vez.

Damon apretó el agarre sobre su cintura, pidiéndole así que se mantuviese a distancia.

-Un grupo de caminantes nos atacó por la noche en un asentamiento que teníamos no muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Caminantes? –protestó Damon-, ¿así es como llamáis a esos monstruos?

-Eso nos hace sentir menos débiles ante ellos.

-Solo es una estúpida ilusión.

-Tú has vivido la caída de este mundo de primera mano. Ni me imagino lo duro que debió de ser eso.

-No, jamás podrías hacerte una idea de lo que fue aquello.

-Pero algunos necesitamos esto. Creer que no todo está tan perdido, que aún hay esperanza.

-¿Y crees que llamar a esas cosas "_caminantes_" lo solucionará todo?

-Es un comienzo.

En silencio, Rick se fijó mejor en ellos y vio sus rostros abatidos. La chica incluso tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie del cansancio. A pesar de haber estado comiendo "bien" últimamente y tener algo de tranquilidad, seguían dando largas caminatas y por las noches no dormían nada bien aunque hiciesen turnos para descansar. Al fin y al cabo, solo eran dos y era difícil tomar un respiro de verdad.

-Soy Rick Grimes y esta es mi gente –dijo el hombre señalando hacia sus compañeros.

El sheriff les presentó a su esposa Lori, a su hijo Carl de 8 años, al cazador del grupo Daryl Dixon, a las hermanas Bett y Maggie Green, a Nadia Petrova y a Carol Peletier.

Como Damon no respondía, fue Elena quien hizo las presentaciones.

-Yo soy Elena Gilbert –dijo la chica con timidez-, y él es Damon Salvatore.

Rick les dedicó una leve sonrisa y miró a su mujer Lori, quien asintió a una pregunta no formulada. Como era costumbre en su grupo, antes de saber si admitir a alguien con ellos, tenían que hacerles una serie de preguntas.

-¿A cuántas personas habéis matado? –preguntó el sheriff a la pareja.

-¿Estás de broma? –le preguntó Damon, como si eso fuese una ofensa para él.

-Desde que aparecieron los caminantes –matizó el hombre-. ¿A cuántas?

Esta vez, Damon se lo pensó un poco antes de responder:

-A más de las que me gustaría… -murmuró, para luego continuar al ver la cara de desconcierto del sheriff-. Cuando la cosa se descontroló, recibimos órdenes de disparar sin fijar objetivo. Fue una orden desesperada pero, en cierto modo, coherente.

Rick no estaba muy contento con eso tampoco, pero sabía que era cierto. Merecía la pena sacrificar unas decenas de inocentes antes que arriesgarse a perder a miles. El problema fue que ni aun así lograron contener la amenaza.

Pese a la respuesta tan sincera del chico, Rick se dio cuenta de que Damon no le había contado toda la verdad.

-Y sin contar con los que tuviste que matar bajo esa orden, ¿a cuántos?

-A un par de capullos borrachos que nos atacaron –confesó el chico SWAT.

Elena se apretó con fuerza a él en busca de protección al recordar esa fatídica noche.

-¿Les diste su merecido? –le preguntó Rick intentando parecer neutral.

-Les maté, sí –respondió Damon nada arrepentido de lo que hizo-. Pero ellos mismos se lo buscaron.

-Nosotros también hemos tenido algunos pequeños altercados. Los caminantes no es el único peligro que hay ahí fuera.

Damon asintió en silencio y, extrañamente, el ambiente se tensó aún más.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó el sheriff a Elena.

-¿Hablas en serio? –intervino el SWAT con tono divertido-. Pero si ni siquiera sabe sostener bien un arma...

-Quiero que me conteste ella –le dijo Rick al chico, antes de volver a dirigirse a Elena-. Responde.

-Ninguno –susurró la joven sintiéndose algo intimidada-. Ningún humano.

-¿Y caminantes?

-Ella no… -empezó a protestar Damon, pero Elena le interrumpió, dejándole mudo con su respuesta.

-Uno –dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada al chico Salvatore para explicarse-. Una noche que salí a buscar provisiones. Me acorralaron.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No quería preocuparte. No me hubieses dejado salir más veces sola si te lo hubiese dicho. Y tú estabas muy débil aún, necesitábamos mis salidas de expedición.

Damon iba a protestar ante eso, pero Rick se le adelantó:

-¿A cuántos caminantes has matado tú, Damon?

-A casi tantos que he perdido la cuenta.

-¿Y desde que abandonaste tu misión? –quiso concretar el sheriff.

-No los suficientes.

Rick no supo muy bien a qué se refería con eso, pues este no sabía que Damon nunca había abandonado su misión. El chico, siempre que podía y mientras no pusiese en peligro a Elena, mataba a los zombis con los que se iba cruzando por el camino. Esos zombis puede que no fuesen una amenaza para ellos, pero sí podría serlo para cualquier persona desprotegida e imprudente que pasase por allí. El mundo había caído, pero Damon seguía con su misión de proteger a la población y eliminar la amenaza zombi.

Rick miró a sus compañeros y todos asintieron, aunque personas como Nadia o Daryl, desconfiados por naturaleza, tardaron un poco más en hacerlo. Tras conseguir el consentimiento del grupo, el sheriff volvió a dirigirse a la pareja:

-A mi gente y a mí nos encantaría teneros con nosotros. Cuantos más seamos, más seguros estaremos.

-No creo que vayamos a aceptar la propuesta –respondió Damon-. No os ofendáis, pero preferimos seguir nuestro propio camino.

Elena le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al chico, nada contenta con su decisión.

-Creo que tu novia no piensa lo mismo –le contradijo Rick, dándose cuenta de esa mirada.

Damon no le sacó de su error al tomarlos como pareja, ya que pensó que por el momento era más seguro si pensaban así. Elena pareció pensar lo mismo, pues tampoco dijo nada.

-Estáis cansados de tan largo viaje –continuó hablando el sheriff, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Damon-, tu chica está agotada y no vas a poder cuidar bien de ella si apenas puedes sostener tu arma –el indicó al ver que la mano del chico llevaba un rato temblando porque aún sentía su cuerpo débil y pesado-. Quedaos un rato a descansar. Si después queréis idos, lo entenderemos.

Elena tiró ligeramente del brazo de Damon para animarle a aceptar la propuesta.

-Nos quedamos –accedió él no muy convencido-. De momento.

Rick sonrió conforme con su respuesta, caminó hacia ellos y se intercambió con Damon las identificaciones, recuperando así cada uno la suya.

-SWAT, ¿eh? Me gusta, es una unidad muy completa, con muchos recursos –halagó el sheriff la unidad del chico.

Damon no era muy fan de los sheriff y menos aún desde lo que le ocurrió a Elena hacía unas semanas, así que no dijo ningún cumplido de vuelta.

-Bett ayudaba a su padre en la clínica privada –les informó Rick señalando a una de las chicas, la que parecía ser más joven-, podría echaros un vistazo si tenéis alguna herida.

-Estamos bien, gracias –rechazó Damon su oferta, guardándose para sí el hecho de que Elena también tenía conocimientos en medicina y que la herida de él aún no le había dado tregua.

Por orden de Rick, el grupo se dispersó y retomaron lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegasen los nuevos. Damon fue a sentarse sobre un tronzo caído para descansar y Elena, que sigue sin soltarle la mano, le imita y se sienta a su lado.

Ya más relajado el ambiente, Carl se acercó a ellos para preguntarle a Damon por el ataque zombi en Menphis, que es donde actuó el equipo SWAT de este. El chico se dedicó a darle evasivas porque no le apetecía hablarle del peor momento de su vida. Como Carl era muy insistente, como todo niño curioso a su edad, Rick le pidió a su hijo que les dejara tranquilo y que fuese a ver si su madre necesitaba ayuda con la colada.

Rick se llevó a Carl de vuelta con Lori y Daryl fue hacia el sheriff con cara de pocos amigos y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado para hablar, pero sin apartar la vista de los nuevos porque no se fiaba de ellos.

-Ese tipo tiene pinta de ser muy peligroso –le dijo el hombre a Rick, refiriéndose a Damon-. Si ha llegado hasta aquí, matando zombis él solo y haciéndose cargo de esa cría, debe de ser muy letal.

-Entonces es mejor que esté de nuestra parte, ¿no crees?

-¿Y si se pone en nuestra contra? Ya has oído lo que le hizo a esos tipos que seguramente intentaron sobrepasarse con su novia. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. Y nosotros tenemos provisiones de comida y armas.

-No nos atacará por la noche mientras dormimos –aseguró Rick-. Es un SWAT, está entrenado para salvar vidas.

-Pero también para quitarlas. Y, créeme, cuando tenga que decidir entre nosotros y ella, no pestañeará en hacer lo que tenga que hacer por mantenerla a salvo.

**0000**

Por la noche, todos se sentaron alrededor de un leve fuego a comer unas ardillas que había cazador Daryl con su ballesta. Elena iba a decir que también tenían comida y colaborar aportando algo a la cena, pero Damon le advirtió con la mirada que se estuviese quieta. Tenían pocas provisiones y no quería desperdiciarlas dándoselas a unos desconocidos. Además, esta gente no parecía tener problemas para hacerse con comida ni con nada en general. Estaban muy bien equipados en todo. Se notaba que, al ser tantos, habían podido ir a registrar tiendas y sacar bastantes cosas de provecho de estas.

-Mandaron a los ejércitos y a las fuerzas de élite a las grandes ciudades y os dejaron a vosotros los pueblos –le dijo Damon al sheriff-, ¿cómo no pudisteis proteger ni un maldito pueblo?

-La gente empezó a huir a las grandes ciudades pensando que eran más seguras, cuando vieron que no era así, fueron a los pequeños pueblos. Eran demasiados. Aquello fue una carnicería.

-¿Alguna vez has visto morir a cientos de personas en cuestión de minutos, devoradas brutalmente a manos de familiares, amigos o vecinos? –le preguntó el chico, a lo que Rick negó con la cabeza-. Pues no me hables de carnicerías, porque no has visto una de verdad.

Como ya era tarde para estar por ahí solos, Damon y Elena decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche. El chico no se fiaba de nadie, por lo que colocó su saco de dormir junto al lago, lo más alejado del resto del grupo. Después hizo que Elena se acostase e insistió en guardia, sin separarse del lado de la chica siquiera.

El sheriff, quien también montaba guardia esa noche, dio una vuelta de reconocimiento para comprobar que el lugar estaba tranquilo. Al regresar al campamento, se quedó un rato observando a la pareja de recién llegados antes de decidirse a acercarse a ellos.

-¿Por qué mataste a esos dos tipos? –quiso saber Rick, pues sabía que tenía que haber un buen motivo para que alguien como Damon hiciese eso-. ¿Qué hicieron?

-¿Por qué supones que hicieron algo? Puede que los matase sin motivos.

-No, no lo creo. Eres uno de los buenos. Nunca harías eso.

-Te equivocas, ya no existen los buenos tipos, este mundo nos ha cambiado a todos.

-Los policías seguimos protegiendo y sirviendo al que lo necesita, eso no ha cambiado.

-No sabes de qué estás hablando…

-Explícate –le pidió Rick sin comprender.

-Uno de los tipos que maté era policía.

Damon agachó la cabeza para contemplar a Elena durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

-Creí que podía confiar en un policía, pero no fue así –murmuró él acariciando el cabello de la chica con ternura.

-Intentaron violarla, ¿verdad? –intuyó Rick-. A tu novia. Te golpearon e intentaron sobrepasarse con ella. Por eso mataste a esos dos tipos.

-Shane y su compinche me hicieron aprender la lección por las malas, y no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error.

-Un momento, ¿has dicho Shane?

-¿Le conocías?

-Era mi compañero cuando éramos policías, me ayudó a sacar a mi familia de la ciudad. Después, bueno…Ya lo viste con tus propios ojos, el odio y el mal se apoderó de él. Por eso lo echamos del grupo, no podíamos confiar en él.

Continuaron un poco más con la conversación, hasta que a Damon se le escapó un bostezo.

-Venga, _Romeo_ –le dijo su compañero con tono divertido-, duerme un rato. Tu chica seguirá estando a salvo cuando te despiertes por la mañana.

Damon iba a protestar, pero supo que si estaba cansado no podría protegerla por mucho más tiempo. Por eso, se hizo un hueco en el saco de dormir. La chica dormida, se movió inconscientemente para rodearle el cuerpo con sus manos hasta pegarlo a ella y recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Damon sonrió por ese gesto y le dio un dulce beso en la coronilla.

Esas muestras de afecto no pasaron desapercibidas por Rick, quien les miró con afecto antes de alzar la vista al cielo, para contemplar las estrellas relucientes mientras agudizaba el oído por si oía algo.


	7. Capítulo 7

_07_

Con los primeros rayos de sol, Damon se despertó sobresaltado al ver que Elena no estaba durmiendo con él.

-Tu chica está junto al lago –le dijo Daryl en un gruñido, quien pasaba en ese momento por ahí.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Damon fue corriendo hacia donde este le indicó. Suspiró aliviado al verla sana y salva, observando el lago desde un punto alto. Sin que le viese, el chico fue acercándose sigilosamente hacia Elena y, como venganza por haberle dado ese susto, se lo devolvió empujándola al agua.

-¡Damon! –gritó ella al ver que había sido este el culpable de que estuviese toda empapada.

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí sin avisar.

Elena le miró desafiante sin moverse del sitio.

-Sal del agua, nos vamos de aquí.

-No –se negó la chica en rotundo, cruzándose de brazos-. Yo me quedo.

Damon se metió en el agua y caminó de forma intimidante hacia ella.

-Elena, nos vamos –dijo él con voz autoritaria-. Ahora.

-Me gusta este sitio.

El chico refunfuñó cansado de su comportamiento tan infantil.

-Damon, por favor –le pidió ella con voz dulce, tratando así de convencerle-. Son buena gente, nos irá bien con ellos.

-Sabes que no es bueno tomar asentamiento fijo.

-No te estoy sugiriendo quedarnos aquí para siempre, solo un tiempo.

El chico tomó un largo suspiro y se lo pensó bien antes de volver a hablar:

-Vale –accedió a regañadientes-. Vale. Pero en cuanto vea algo raro, nos vamos de aquí sin rechistar.

-Hecho.

Una ligera brisa provocó que Elena se abrazase a sí misma de repente.

-Tengo algo de frío –confesó esta tímidamente.

Damon rodó los ojos antes de quitarse la camiseta.

-Ten, ponte esto –le ofreció él la prenda-. Cogerás un catarro sino.

A pesar de haberla visto muchas veces en ropa interior, Damon se dio media vuelta para darle intimidad a la chica para que se cambiase la parte de arriba.

-Ya estoy –anunció ella al terminar de vestirse con la ropa seca.

Cuando llegaron al campamento con el resto, Maggie le ofreció a Damon una camiseta, puesto que empezaba a refrescar el día y el chico podría resfriarse.

-Es de mi novio Gleen –le explicó la chica-, creo que te quedará bien.

-¿Y dónde está él ahora? –se interesó Damon.

-Ha ido a Atlanta con Ed, el marido de Carol. Suele ir un par de veces al mes para buscar comida y demás provisiones.

-¿Gleen es policía?

-No, para nada –rió Maggie divertida ante esa suposición tan alejada de la realidad-. Es repartidor de pizzas. Se conoce la ciudad mejor que nadie, por eso es quien se encarga de estas expediciones.

-Un chico muy valiente –alabó Damon al novio de ella-. Atlanta no tiene pinta de ser una zona muy segura.

-No, no lo es. Pero Gleen sabe cómo moverse por allí sin ser visto.

En ese momento, Damon vio a Elena donde estaban las mochilas de ellos, buscando algo en una de ellas. Cuando esta alzó la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron tontamente.

-Gracias por la camiseta –le murmuró el chico a Maggie, sin dejar de mirar a Elena.

-De nada –sonrió ella al fijarse en las miradas de enamorados que se intercambiaba la joven pareja.

Damon aceptó la prenda y regresó con Elena, quien no se había alejado mucho de su rango de visión, tal y como este le había pedido. La idea no le hacía mucha gracia a la joven, pero ahora que había conseguido convencerle para quedarse un poco más, no quería tentar a su suerte y darle motivos para cambiar de opinión.

**0000**

Damon y Elena estaban junto al lago, lugar del que apenas se habían movido desde que se unieron al grupo. Nadie se acercaba a ellos ni estos hablaban con nadie. El único que fue a verles en todo ese tiempo desde que se apartaron del resto fue Rick, quien quiso pedirle ayuda a Damon para enseñar a Maggie y a Nadia a disparar, pues estas iban a ir a la próxima expedición a Atlanta y el sheriff quería asegurarse que podían defenderse por sí mismas antes de dejarlas ir.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea desperdiciar de esa forma las pocas balas que quedan –le respondió Damon, no por muy la labor de colaborar.

-Para mi no es un desperdicio si esas balas consiguen que mi gente sepa protegerse y sobreviva un día más –le contradijo Rick, nada contento con su actitud.

-Deberías ir con él –le animó Elena al chico de ojos azules-. Somos sus invitados, ya es hora de que comencemos a colaborar con ellos.

-No creo que… -murmuró Damon no muy seguro de si sería buena idea dejarla sola, puesto que aún no se fiaba de sus nuevos y prácticamente desconocidos compañeros.

-Estaré bien –le aseguró ella, entendiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos-. Me mantendré cerca de vosotros si eso te deja más tranquilo.

-Buena idea –intervino Rick en la discusión de la pareja-. Y así puedes aprender tú también.

Damon, no del todo convencido, se vio obligado a acceder debido a la presión a la que le sometieron los dos. Además, Elena tenía rezón. Era hora de comenzar a colaborar con el grupo.

Junto con Rick, Nadia y Maggie, la pareja se dirigió a una zona del campamento donde se producía menos eco de la montaña, puesto que así podrán practicar tranquilos sin que les oyesen los zombis.

El sheriff les estaba diciendo a las chicas cuál era la mejor forma de sujetar el arma cuando oyeron el motor de un coche acercarse hacia su localización. Maggie sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo en esa dirección.

-Han regresado Gleen y Ed –le informó Nadia a la pareja de recién llegados, quienes se habían quedado ligeramente preocupados al oír ese desconocido motor de coche.

-Vamos, que os los presento –les dijo Rick haciéndoles señas para que les acompañase.

Nada más ver el coche, Damon comprendió por qué se le erizó el vello al oírlo: se trataba de aquel porsche rojo que atrajo a toda una horda de zombis hambrientos hacia ellos.

-¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a ser silencioso? –le echó en cara Damon al hombre gordo que se bajó del asiendo del conductor.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? –le devolvió la pregunta este lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

-Ed, este es Damon Salvatore –le presentó Rick-. Él y su novia Elena Gilbert se unieron a nosotros ayer.

Esa información no fue para nada del agrado del hombre, quien no se molestó en intentar ocultar su malestar.

-Tú no eres el puto jefe aquí –le gruñó al sheriff -. No puedes meter aquí a cualquier gilipollas de turno que se presente.

-¿"Gilipollas de turno"? –se enojó Damon al oír eso-. No soy yo quien va por ahí poniendo en peligro las vidas de los demás haciendo tonterías con el coche.

-¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber Rick, quien no comprendía el cabreo del chico.

-Una noche, nuestro coche se estropeó en medio de la carretera –comenzó a contarles este-. Decidimos quedarnos a hacer noche allí porque salir era peligroso.

"Pero este tío –dijo señalando acusadoramente a Ed-. Pensó que sería muy divertido correr en medio de la noche por una zona plagada de zombis con los faros encendidos y la alarma activada.

-Sí que fue divertido, sí –reconoció Ed muy orgulloso de sus actos, nada arrepentido de lo que hizo.

-¡Casi haces que nos maten, maldito descerebrado! –le gritó Damon, descargando toda la furia que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Ed no era muy conocido precisamente por su templanza, así que a nadie le extrañó que este reaccionase propinándole al chico un puñetazo en la cara, golpe que Damon le devolvió de inmediato.

Rápidamente, Gleen y Rick, quienes fueron los primeros en reaccionar, intervinieron para separarles.

Como Ed era un miembro del grupo desde el comienzo y Damon era nuevo, esposaron a este último a la caravana hasta que se calmase pese a que el que estaba más alterado era el otro.

Elena se hizo con un pequeño botiquín de medicinas y se sentó junto a Damon para curarle la herida del labio que el bruto de Ed le había hecho al chico. Sin necesidad de que este se lo pidiese, Elena se quedó con Damon en todo momento, sin separarse de él nada más que para ir a por agua o traerle algo que este necesitase.

**0000**

Rick regresó donde la pareja para soltar al chico, anunciándoles también que la cena estaba casi lista.

Damon se puso la camiseta que le había dejado a Elena, ya que la de ella se había secado ya y, tras lavar en el lago la que Maggie le prestó a él, Damon fue a devolvérsela a Gleen.

-Tu novia me la prestó esta mañana –le dijo al chico entregándosela-. Gracias. Y perdona por el numerito de antes y esa presentación tan desafortunada. No suelo perder los nervios de ese modo.

-Tranquilo, a todos nos pasa lo mismo con Ed –le confesó Gleen con cierto tono divertido-. Llevaba tiempo mereciéndose un buen puñetazo. Espero que eso le baje los humos un poco.

Damon y Elena volvieron a sentarse alejados del resto, evitando interactuar con los demás y, a la hora de dormir, se fueron a su lugar apartado.

Como seguía sin fiarse de sus compañeros y más ahora con Ed cerca, Damon quiso hacer guardia pero Elena insistió en hacerla ella, puesto que era su turno.

Tal y como Damon hizo la noche anterior, la chica cogió un arma y se sentó junto a él en el saco de dormir para vigilar solo a su alrededor. La pareja se quedó un rato hablando con optimismo sobre lo que encontrarían cuando llegasen a Washington, hasta que Elena vio que era muy tarde e hizo que el chico se durmiese ya.

Varias horas después, Elena se sobresaltó al oír los gritos de una mujer que reconoció como los de Carol. Se levantó y fue hacia la tienda de campaña de esta, desde donde procedían los gritos.

-No te recomiendo entrometerte –la sobresaltó de nuevo otra voz, esta vez proveniente de su lado derecho-. Ed es una bestia que no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres. Si le hace esto a su esposa, ¿qué nos haría a las demás?

-No podemos tolerar el maltrato, Beth –le dijo Elena a la chica rubia que estaba parada a su lado-. Y menos aquí.

-Déjalo estar, Elena. Y dile a tu novio que haga lo mismo. A ninguno de los dos os conviene estar en el punto de mira de Ed.

Daryl, que también estaba montando guardia, las oyó hablar y fue hacia ellas con su ballesta colgada a la espalda.

-Deberíais idos a dormir un rato –les sugirió él-. Amanecerá pronto.

Elena iba a decir algo, a hacer algo, pero Beth tenía razón en una cosa: no podía hacerlo sola. Por eso, se fue donde Damon con el objetivo de contárselo al chico al día siguiente para que este dijese qué podían hacer para detener a ese maltratador.

**0000**

Nada más salir el sol al día siguiente, Elena se llevó a Damon de la mano hacia una zona apartada del lago, donde se dieron un baño. Mientras se refrescaba, Damon observó que la chica estaba rara.

-Elena, ¿ha ocurrido algo? –se preocupó él-. Estás más callada de lo normal.

-Verás, es que anoche escuché a Carol discutiendo con su marido.

-Ese tipo es un imbécil, no me extraña que tengan problemas.

-Es peor que eso, Damon. Ed es un maltratador. Y al parecer todos lo saben pero no hacen nada.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Me encontré con Beth y Daryl cuando intenté ir a ver sí Carol estaba bien.

-¿¡Que fuiste a dónde!? –se alarmó el chico-. Elena, no conocemos a esta gente. No vuelvas a irte por ahí tú sola sin mí. Y menos aún si has oído a alguien gritar.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿qué hay de Carol?

-Hablaré con Rick e intentaré solucionar esto, te lo prometo. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla.

"Pero tienes que prometerme algo a cambio. No te entrometas. Si pasa algo, lo que sea, vienes y me lo cuentas, pero no te metas en medio. No podría soportar que te hiciesen daño. A ti no.

-Te lo prometo, Damon. Estará bien.

El chico asintió en silencio y la abrazó con fuerza, como si intentase así alejar de ella el mal que les rodeaba, como si así la pudiese proteger de todo.

**0000**

Tal y como prometió, Damon fue a hablar en privado con Rick sobre Ed, encontrándose con la realidad que Elena le había planteado antes:

-¿Lo sabías? –le preguntó el chico al sheriff-. ¿Y por qué no haces nada?

-Pensé que cambiaría. Muchas cosas han cambiado tras lo ocurrido con los caminantes. Las personas hemos cambiado.

-Para peor quizás…

-Lori iba a pedirme el divorcio, vi los papeles en su mesita de noche.

-¿Y qué a cambiado ahora? –le preguntó Damon.

-Soy policía. Antes mi trabajo me distanciaba de mi familia, ahora es lo que los mantiene con vida.

-Así que, ¿crees que Lori se ha quedado contigo solo porque puedes protegerla a ella y a vuestro hijo?

-No lo cree, estoy convencido de ello. Pero, eh, es como una segundo oportunidad, ¿sabes? Para recuperarles. Cada día intento ser mejor padre y mejor marido.

-Si pretendes que excuse a Ed por eso…

-No pretendo nada –le sacó de su error el sheriff-, solo te muestro que es posible cambiar a mejor. Incluso aquí. Incluso tal y como está el mundo ahora.

Damon, pensando en su conversación con Rick, se dedicó a observar a las parejas del campamento un momento y descubrió que, curiosamente, cada una representaba un tipo de relación diferente.

Ed y Carol eran la prueba de que el amor era tan peligroso que podía hacer que un hombre llegase a maltratar a su mujer por celos y por mantenerla con él recurriendo al miedo. A su vez, el amor era tan ciego que Carol no podía admitir que él era malo, sino que se empeñaba en pensar que era ella quien hacía algo mal y debía contentarle.

Por lo poco que había hablando con Maggie y Gleen, ellos eran la pareja que veía el apocalipsis zombi como una nueva oportunidad en la vida, pues ellos se conocieron gracias a eso. Eran muy diferentes y a la vez muy parecidos.

Rick también, en cierto modo, daba gracias a este fin del mundo, puesto que su matrimonio con Lori había estado apunto de acabar y ahora tenían una oportunidad de arreglarlo y comenzar de cero.

Por otra parte, Daryl y Nadia eran… Bueno, Damon ni siquiera sabía si eran pareja o no. Les había visto muy cercanos y compartiendo confidencias, pero no podía afirmar a ciencia cierta si había algo romántico entre ellos. Ellos dos eran los supervivientes por excelencia. Ambos llegaron al grupo solos y sin nada. Habían perdido a todas las personas que les importaban por el camino. Eran de personalidades parecidas pero también muy cabezotas y no querían dejar de tener la razón siempre.

Particularmente, Damon se identificaba con estos últimos. Elena y él eran un poco como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles en muchos aspectos, pero esas pocas cosas que les unían hacían que las diferencias se olvidaran. Ambos se complementaban y ayudaban. Damon hacía que ella fuese más fuerte y valiente, mientras que Elena hacía que él hiciese las paces consigo mismo y que tuviese un buen motivo para continuar viviendo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba comparándose a Elena y a él con las parejas del grupo, Damon sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse esa idea de la mente, pues ellos no eran ni serían nunca una pareja. Elena era su cuñada y su compañera de viaje, nada más. No podía permitirse pensar en ella de otro modo. No estaba bien.


	8. Capítulo 8

_08_

Gleen y Ed tenían que ir de expedición Atlanta, más concretamente a una tienda de artículos de caza donde tenían esperanzas de encontrar cuchillos y munición para sus armas. Rick, sabiendo a dónde se dirigían estos, habló con el chico asiático para ver si podía conseguirle a Damon y a Elena una tienda de campaña, puesto que las que tenían en el campamento también habían salido de lugares de este tipo.

Mientras Ed llevaba bolsas de lona grandes con artículos de la tienda que le parecían útiles, Gleen buscó por el local hasta dar con la tienda de campaña perfecta para la pareja.

-Ed, ayúdame a meter esto en la camioneta.

-¿Para qué queremos eso?

-Es para Damon y Elena. Todos tenemos una tienda de campaña menos ellos –le recordó Gleen-. Y empieza a hacer frío. Acabarán enfermando si siguen durmiendo a la intemperie en ese saco de dormir.

-Si quieren una, que vengan ellos a buscarla. Yo prefiero cargar la camioneta con cosas de más valor.

-Son órdenes de Rick –dijo el chico asiático poniéndose firme-. Vamos a llevarnos esto al campamento.

**0000**

Elena se emocionó mucho cuando Gleen les entregó lo que había traído para ellos de la tienda de caza. Dejando a un lado lo que tenían pensado hacer, Damon y la chica se pusieron en seguida a montar la tienda de campaña entre risas y bromas varias.

-Así que este es nuestro nuevo hogar –sonrió Elena al ver completada su obra.

-Por ahora –le recordó él, quien aún seguía empeñado en continuar su viaje.

-Vale, por ahora. Pero sigue siendo nuestro hogar.

-Sí que lo es –reconoció Damon, para luego sugerir algo que sabía que a la chica le haría ilusión-. ¿Traemos las mochilas y vamos acomodando el interior para la noche?

-¡Genial! –celebró esta dándole un rápido abrazo en agradecimiento antes de ir a por sus pertenencias.

Damon se río divertido por su entusiasmo y fue tras ella para ayudarla a cargar con las cosas. La tienda de campaña bastante amplia. La pareja colocó en el centro el gran colchón inflable que les trajo Gleen, cubierto con unas mantas porque por las noches comenzaba a refrescar. Después pusieron las mochilas preparadas a un lado. Elena quiso sacar cosas de las mochilas y distribuirlas por la tienda para tenerlas más a mano y de paso decorar un poco, pero Damon tenía razón en dejarlas preparadas por si tenían que salir huyendo en cualquier momento.

A pesar de tener espacio suficiente para dormir separados, Damon y Elena ni se plantearon esa idea, puesto que era en los brazos del otro donde mejor dormían.

**0000**

Al día siguiente, Daryl fue a buscar a Damon para que le ayudase a ir a cazar. Necesitaba alguien que tuviese buena puntería y que fuese silencioso y él era el único que cumplía con el perfil.

Daryl consiguió alcanzar a un ciervo con su ballesta, pero cuando fueron a atrapar al animal, un zombi se les adelantó y le mordió. Damon rápidamente atravesó el cráneo del caminante con su cuchillo, pero era demasiado tarde para salvar el resultado de su cacería.

-¡Será cabrón! –gruñó Daryl enfadado, intentando ver si podía hacer algo de provecho con lo que quedaba de ciervo-. Podríamos cortar esta parte y comernos el resto.

-No creo que debamos arriesgarnos –le advirtió su compañero.

-Tienes razón, sería una mala idea. En fin, sigamos buscando…

Aquella mañana el bosque estaba muy tranquilo, no había animales a la vista, seguramente porque el zombi que les sorprendió los ahuyentó.

A punto de darse por vencidos, se sentaron sobre un tronco caído para descansar un rato y tomar agua.

-¿A qué te dedicabas antes de los zombis? –preguntó curioso Damon-. No es común ver a alguien pasearse por ahí con una ballesta.

-Me gusta la caza –respondió Daryl evasivo-. Y se me da bien rastrear, prácticamente me crié en el bosque.

-¿Pero una ballesta?

-Soy un Dixon, las cosas las hacemos así.

Era la primera vez que el chico le decía su apellido peor, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que Damon lo había oído.

-¿Tu eres el hermano de Merle? ¿Merle Dixon?

-¿Conoces a mi hermano mayor? –se extrañó Daryl al oírle preguntar por este.

-Merle estaba en mi unidad SWAT cuando nos ordenaron contener el ataque en Menphis.

-Apuesto a que Merle les dio una buena tunda a esos engendros.

-Sí que lo hizo, sí –murmuró Damon con un tono de pena en su voz, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su compañero.

-Esté muerto, ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento mucho, Daryl. No conocía mucho a Merle y no es que fuésemos mejores amigos, pero era un buen policía.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? –quiso saber el chico sobre la muerte de su hermano.

-Cuando nuestro Capitán murió, Merle se autoproclamó el líder del grupo. No se fiaba mucho de mí, decía que seguía demasiado a rajatabla las órdenes y que eso era peligroso cuando gobernaba el caos a nuestro alrededor.

"Por eso me mandó a controlar la avenida que conectaba con la salida a la autopista, mientras que Merle se llevó con él a otro equipo para encargarse de la avenida principal.

Damon se quedó callado un momento, sumergido en los trágicos recuerdos de aquel día.

-Si yo hubiese estado en la otra avenida, jamás hubiese salido de allí. Aquello fue una tremenda carnicería. Había zombis por todas partes y los rodearon en seguida.

"El sacrificio de Merle me dio una oportunidad de salir de aquello con vida. Y es algo que le agradezco cada día.

-Me alegra que me hayas contado esto, ahora sé que mi hermano murió como un héroe y que su lucha mereció la pena.

**0000**

Elena estaba junto al lago como le había prometido a Damon, sin relacionarse con nadie y manteniéndose alerta, hasta que Maggie se acercó a ella luciendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

-Las chicas y yo vamos a ir a hacer la colada –le informó la joven-, ¿nos ayudas?

Por lo poco que había podido conocer de Maggie, a Elena le caía bastante bien. No parecía ser mala persona en absoluto, sus intenciones no podían ser malas. Además, Elena se sentí mal por haber sido acogida por esta gente y no darles nada a cambio como agradecimiento. Por estas razones, la chica aceptó ayudar a Maggie, con la esperanza de terminar pronto y que el sobreprotector de Damon no se enterase.

Nada más reunirse con las demás mujeres, Elena pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que la forma que tenía este grupo de organizarse era muy machista. Ellas limpiaban y hacían la comida mientras ellos vigilaban el perímetro, buscaban alimentos y salían a veces de expedición.

La chica no pudo dejar de comparar esto con lo que Damon y ella habían estaba haciendo todo este tiempo. Lejos de asignar funciones, el chico siempre había procurado transmitirle a Elena sus conocimientos para que esta pudiese realizar las mismas tareas que él y pudiese valerse por sí misma llegado el caso de que sus caminos se separasen.

-Qué idea tan de hombre de cromañón… -protestó Elena nada contenta con el reparto de funciones de sus huéspedes.

-Fue idea de Ed –le informó Maggie tampoco contenta con la idea-, el hombre cromañón por excelencia.

El comentario de la atrevida chica provocó la risa de todas, incluso la Carol. Su marido Ed, quien las observaba de lejos, se cabreó al verlas reírse y no dudó en ir rápidamente hacia ellas para acabar con ese momento de diversión.

-¿De qué os reís? –exigió saber él con furia en su voz.

-Nada, cariño –trató de calmarlo su esposa-. Maggie solo bromeaba.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Cosas de mujeres, Ed –se burló la aludida con tono desafiante-. No lo entenderías.

Este le dedicó un gruñido en respuesta y se fue por donde había venido, provocando de nuevo la risa de las mujeres, quienes esta vez intentaron disimular un poco. Carol, temerosa de su marido no rió, ni tampoco Elena, quien en ese momento solo podía pensar en el odio que le tenía a ese desagradable y violento hombre.

**0000**

Damon regresaba al campamento con Daryl sin haber tenido éxito en su cacería, cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención y fueron corriendo hacia el foco del ruido.

Ed se había cabreado con su mujer porque esta no había conseguido quitarle unas manchas de sangre a su camiseta favorita, por lo que la estaba golpeando sin importarle quién estuviese presente.

Damon perdió los papeles al ver tal escena de violencia, por lo que rápidamente fue hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Ed cayó al suelo del golpe, lo cual aprovechó su contrincante para continuar pegándole una paliza hasta que los hombres del grupo intervinieron para separarles.

Rick esposó a Ed a uno de los coches, pese a los gritos de este pidiendo ser soltado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él ahora? –quiso saber Gleen, refiriéndose al maltratador.

-Lo discutiremos esta noche –dijo Rick-. Hasta entonces, permanecerá esposado.

Nada más liberarse del agarre de Daryl, Damon se fue hacia el bosque para intentar calmar su furia. Elena, preocupada por él, le siguió.

-No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho –confesó Damon sin atreverse a girarse para mirarla a la cara, no queriendo ver reproche o miedo en sus ojos-. Y creo que sino me hubiesen parado, le habrá matado.

-Ed es una persona horrible, se lo hubiese merecido.

-Soy policía, Elena. Lo era al menos. Mi deber es cumplir la ley, no ser un verdugo.

-Ya no existen leyes. Y necesitamos estar protegidos de gente como Ed.

-Creo que ya no sé quién soy.

Elena le agarró del brazo al chico y tiró ligeramente de él para obligarle a darse la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo sí sé quién eres –le aseguró la chica-. Eres todo lo que me queda en la vida, el pilar que me mantiene en pie cada día, mi cordura, la calma en medio de la tormenta, mi motivo para seguir luchando.

-No creo que sea el apropiado para esas tareas.

-Lo eres –insistió Elena abrazándole para transmitirle así lo importante que era para ella-. Lo eres todo para mí, Damon.

Ese abrazo consiguió consolar el alma atormentada del chico, quien reacción apretándola más contra él, no queriendo dejarla marchar jamás.

-Tú eres mi vida, Elena –susurró Damon dándola a esta un dulce beso en la coronilla.

**0000**

Como no habían podido cazar nada, Damon y Daryl fueron a intentar pescar algunos peces mientras que las mujeres, menos Carol que fue a sentarse junto a su marido, continuaron lavando la ropa.

Pescando distraídamente en el lago, Daryl le dijo algo a su acompañante pero este estaba tan embobado mirando a Elena reír con las chicas mientras lavan la ropa que ni le oyó.

-Tierra llamando a Damon… -se burló su amigo-. ¿No te has quedado satisfecho de ella cuando estrenasteis la tienda anoche?

El aludido se obligó a dejar de mirar a la chica para mirar a Daryl.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto? –le preguntó Damon a este, haciéndole sentir curiosidad, por lo que asintió con mucha energía-. Elena no es mi novia, sino la de mi hermano.

-¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

-Muerto. Creo. No lo sé… -terminó el chico en un susurro.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Cuando todo se vino abajo, volví a casa por armas y víveres. Eliminé a los zombis que había por allí y vi que junto a la puerta había una nota de mi hermano. Estaba cifrado, tal y como hacíamos cuando éramos niños.

"Sentí que mi mundo volvía a salir a flote, pero cuando llegué al sótano solo me encontré con una chica asustada y desnutrida.

-Elena –intuyó su amigo, a lo que este asintió.

-Stefan había salido en busca de comida. Pero el muy idiota no tenía ni idea de utilizar un arma… Habían pasado días desde que mi hermano se fue cuando encontré a Elena. Él nunca la hubiese abandonado a su suerte, es demasiado buena persona para hacer algo así.

-Así que supusiste que había muerto. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que le dejaste una nota de vuelta diciéndole a dónde ibas, con la esperanza de que estuviese vivo y encontrártelo allí.

Daryl intuyó que estaba en lo cierto porque el chico no le contradijo. Pero eso no fue la única conclusión a la que llegó el menor de los Dixon:

-No te atreves a decirle a Elena lo que sientes por ella porque aún sigues esperando que Stefan vuelva.

-¡Stefan está muerto! –insistió Damon, intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a su amigo.

El chico Salvatore se tensó como nunca antes había hecho, por eso su amigo le dio un momento para tranquilizarse.

-Damon –le llamó Daryl cuando le vio más relajado-, está bien que tengas sentimiento por la chica. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Habéis pasado por muchas cosas juntos, es normal que te acabases enamorando.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Elena.

-Tus actos cuando estás con ella dicen todo lo contrario.

Damon se puso en pie de inmediato y, muy alterado, pateó unas piedrecitas lanzándolas al lago.

-Entérate de una vez por todas, Daryl –dijo el chico apuntándole con un dedo furioso-. Yo NO estoy enamorado de Elena.

-Damon…

-Jamás podría enamorarme de esa cría.

El ruido de unas ramitas al ser pisadas le hicieron darse la vuelta, encontrándose con una chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Elena, yo… -intentó explicarse él, pero esta salió corriendo.

-Intenté advertírtelo –le dijo Daryl a su amigo-, pero no me dejaste hablar.


	9. Capítulo 9

_09_

_-Intenté advertírtelo –le dijo Daryl-, pero no me dejaste hablar._

Damon estaba cabreado consigo mismo, pero su preocupación por la chica era mayor, por lo que salió corriendo a buscarla. Elena estaba en su "escondite secreto", aquella zona apartada y solitaria del lago donde se dieron un baño juntos la primera vez que estuvieron allí. Nada más verla, a Damon se le partió el corazón. Elena estaba sentada en la tierra mirando hacia el lago, con las piernas encogidas pegadas a su pecho y abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-Elena… -la llamó el chico acercándose a esta.

-Vete, Damon. Olvídate de mí. Al fin y al cabo, solo soy una cría.

-No quise decir eso –intentó explicarse él, caminando lentamente hacia ella.

Elena se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

Damon se arrodilló frente a ella para mirarla directamente a la cara.

-Daryl no paraba de decirme que me había enamorado de ti y quise hacerle callar.

-¿Pero es cierto? –quiso saber la joven-. ¿Lo estás?

-No puedo, Elena. Eres la novia de mi hermano, yo… Simplemente no puedo permitirme quererte.

-Pero me quieres.

Damon agachó la cabeza a modo de rendición, lo cual ella se tomó como una afirmación.

-Sé que esto no es fácil –le dijo Elena tomándole de la barbilla y obligándole a alzar la vista-, pero Stefan ya no está. No podemos vivir siempre bajo su sombra.

-Elena, yo…

-Te quiero, Damon –le confesó ella, dejándole sin palabras-. Desde el momento en que empezaste a abrirte a mí, me di cuenta de que había dejado de mirarte como el hermano del chico al que amaba.

"También tuve miedo de mis sentimientos al principio, sentía que estaba traicionando a Stefan… Pero no es así, Damon. No estamos haciendo nada malo, solo hemos vuelto a encontrar el amor.

-Dios, Elena -murmuró él inclinándose hacia ella para recostar su frente en la suya-, te quiero tanto…

La chica sonrió ampliamente al oír esas hermosas palabras y posó las manos en las mejillas de Damon, acariciándole el rostro. Por su parte, Damon le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y esta recolocó las piernas -abriéndolas y estirándolas hacia delante- para permitirle acercarse más a ella. El chico se pegó a Elena hasta juntar sus frentes y ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento de cercanía y paz interior.

-Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo –susurró Damon, acariciándole el cabello a la joven.

-¿El qué?

-Hmm… -murmuró él acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios-. Esto.

En el momento en que sus labios se unieron, ambos se preguntaron cómo habían podido vivir todo este tiempo atrás sin haber experimentado esa grata sensación que les proporcionaban los labios del otro. Si bien el beso de Damon fue dulce al principio, cuando Elena enterró las manos en su cabello y tiró de él para profundizarlo, volviéndose el beso más intenso al encontrarse sus lenguas.

Entre besos, Damon la hizo tumbarse sobre la hierba. Ninguno estaba preparado para dar un paso tan rápido en la relación, por lo que no se sobrepasaron con las caricias ni se metieron mano por debajo de la ropa, se limitaron solamente a dedicarse dulces caricias. Y continuaron un buen rato así hasta que las tripas de Elena rugieron de hambre, algo que provocó que Damon riese contra sus labios.

-Anda, regresemos antes de que nos dejen sin comida –propuso él, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cuando se reunieron con sus compañeros, la pareja rebosaba de felicidad y, mientras caminaban abrazados, se robaban besos el uno al otro. Al verles así, Daryl sonrió porque eso significaba que había hecho las paces y que habían hablado de sus sentimientos al fin.

Damon y Elena se sentaron alrededor del fuego con los demás y, durante toda la comida, no dejaron de intercambiar miradas y cualquier excusa era buena para tocarse aunque solo fuese un mínimo roce.

**0000**

Por la noche, la pareja estaba en su tienda de campaña charlando a la luz de una linterna.

-¿Estás seguro de querer dejar este grupo? –preguntó Elena en un susurro abrazándose más a su chico-. El tema de Ed es complicado, pero se acabará resolviendo. Y el resto de personas de aquí parecen buenas, podríamos encajar bien.

-Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo ilógico, que ir a DC no solucionará nada y que será peligroso, pero…

-Necesitas una motivación –comprendió ella aquello que Damon intentaba decir-. Necesitas pensar que hay luz al final de este oscuro y sombrío túnel. Lo entiendo.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que no tenemos por qué hacer este viaje solos. Estoy convencida de que Daryl se apuntaría sin pestañear, y Maggie y Gleen igual.

-Rick no va a arriesgar la seguridad de su familia por algo tan vago como la esperanza. Y aquí son como una familia, no irán sin él.

-Entonces, seremos tú y yo. Como al principio.

-Te gusta este lugar, no tienes por qué irte sino quieres.

-¿Y dejarte solo? Ni en broma. Mi lugar es contigo, donde sea que tú vayas.

Damon sonrió ante esta promesa de permanecer siempre juntos y le dio un romántico beso en los labios en agradecimiento. Después apagaron la linterna que tenían encendida y se prepararon para dormir bien abrazaditos.

**0000**

Elena se despertó temprano por la mañana y al moverse para levantarse, Damon protestó en sueños.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó él abriendo los ojos levemente.

-Voy a dar un paseo –le informó ella dedicándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa-. Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

-Llévate un arma, ¿vale?

Elena asintió en respuesta y, tras coger un arma de su mochila, se inclinó hacia Damon.

-Te quiero –susurró ella dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

El chico, aun medio adormilado, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él para devolverle el beso, no queriendo dejarla ir.

-Voy a perderme el amanecer… -le advirtió Elena contra sus labios, pues había madrugado precisamente para verlo.

-Dame dos minutos y voy contigo.

-¿Para qué quieres esos dos minutos?

-Me gusta tenerte en mi cama –sonrió él recogiéndole a la chica un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. En nuestra cama.

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para unir de nuevo sus labios, complaciendo Damon con esos dos minutos extra.

**0000**

La pareja fue al lago queriendo contemplar las bellas vistas que se creaban cuando el sol comenzaba a alzarse tras las montañas. Pero, al llegar allí, lo que encontraron fue todo lo contrario a bonito. Vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Carol.

Damon se quedó en shock al ver el cadáver y rodeó a su novia con sus brazos protectores para consolarla cuando esta profirió un grito desgarrador que alertó a todo el campamento, quienes no tardaron en acudir al lugar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Rick corriendo hacia ellos.

Al parecer, por miedo a represalias de su marido, Carol liberó a Ed de las esposas y este, aún cabreado con ella, la arrastró por los pelos hacia el lago y le hundió la cabeza en el agua hasta ahogarla.

Para colmo, el asesino ni siquiera tuvo la poca decencia de sacar el cadáver del agua o de abandonar el campamento, sino que se quedó sentado en su hamaca observando el cuerpo de su esposa muerta flotando en el agua mientras él se bebía un botellín de cerveza.

En esta ocasión, fue Rick quien perdió los papeles y le dio un puñetazo Ed en la cara. Automáticamente, sacó su arma para apuntarle a la cabeza y Damon intervino para detenerle.

Lo que Ed había hecho era un acto imperdonable y debía pagar, pero tanto Damon como Rick habían jurado defender las leyes y, aunque eso para muchos ya no significasen nada, para ellos tenía que hacerlo. Ellos eran hombre de la ley; sino las cumplían, lo perderían todo, se perderían a sí mismos.

-Rick –le llamó Damon al hombre-, nosotros somos los buenos, ¿recuerdas?

-¿¡Sugieres que finjamos que no ha ocurrido nada!? –gritó este negándose a aceptar eso.

-Por supuesto que no, pero tiene que haber otro modo.

Después de deliberar entre todos, decidieron expulsar a Ed del campamento. Sin comida ni armas. Le llevaron en coche a Atlanta y le dejaron a las puertas de la ciudad que, con la de zombis que había allí, era casi una forma de condenarle a muerte aunque no directamente. Nadie había apretado el gatillo, pero su vida estaba sentenciada.


	10. Capítulo 10

_10_

Varios días después, Glenn anunció que tenía que ir de nuevo a Atlanta para buscar provisiones. Cuando fueron a la ciudad para dejar allí a Ed, pudieron ver con sus propios ojos lo peligrosa que se había vuelto aquella zona. Los últimos mensajes de radio que pudo dar el gobierno durante los primeros ataques de zombis decían que Atlanta era una zona segura, de ahí que la gente fuera hasta allí. Al morir estos, la población de zombis aumentaba por momentos. El grupo de Rick llevaba tiempo pensando en poner señales a la entrada de la ciudad para advertir a las personas, pero nunca habían llevado a cabo esta idea por un motivo u otro.

-Es una locura que vayas allí tú solo –le dijo Damon al asiático-. La ciudad es ahora más peligrosa que nunca y además está Ed, ¿cómo sabes que no te encontrarás con él? Es muy arriesgado.

-Nos estamos quedando sin medicinas –insistió Glenn-. Tengo que ir

A raíz de los últimos acontecimientos, la pelea de Ed con Damon y después con Rick, el material médico del botiquín de primeros auxilios se había reducido considerablemente, algo que era muy preocupante porque implicaba que no podrían curar a alguien si sufría un grave accidente.

-Pero no irás solo –intervino de nuevo Damon-. Yo iré contigo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? –preguntó el chico asiático no muy convencido de ello.

-No voy a dejar que vayas solo.

-Pero tienes miedo de que la pase algo a tu novia en tu ausencia –comprendió su amigo su dilema.

A Damon no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar a Elena sola, pero Glenn necesitaba alguien que le cubriese las espaldas y nadie más se había ofrecido a ello.

-¿Sabes? Elena es más fuerte de lo que crees –comentó Glenn mientras se disponía a preparar su equipo para salir-. A veces uno tiene que tragarse su orgullo y reconocer que no puede controlarlo todo, que no puede proteger a los suyos del peligro, que debe dejar que ellos mismo se defiendan.

-Elena es demasiado inocente para este mundo –murmuró Damon, mostrando claramente lo mucho que le preocupaba eso-. Demasiado frágil.

-Yo también pensaba eso de Maggie al principio, hasta que en el ataque a nuestro último asentamiento le voló la cabeza a un zombi que iba directo hacia mí.

-Elena no sabe disparar.

-Maggie tampoco. Casi me da a mí en lugar de al zombi –rió Glenn divertido al recordarlo.

Damon sonrió en respuesta, para luego darse cuenta de un detalle.

-Los has llamado_ "zombis"_.

-No comparto la idea de Rick de que debemos sumergirnos en una burbuja de falso bienestar –se explicó Glenn-. Tú mismo lo has dicho antes, eso no es bueno.

**0000**

La conversación con Glenn le dio una idea a Damon, quien antes de ir a la expedición, se empeñó en enseñarle a Elena a disparar para que supiera defenderse llegado el momento. Era cierto que la chica ya había utilizado armas con anterioridad, pero eso no significaba que supiese cómo disparar en condiciones a un blanco.

Damon se llevó a Elena a una zona apartada del bosque para asegurarse de que las balas perdidas no hiriesen a nadie y, una vez allí, colocó unas latas de conserva vacías sobre un tronco caído y se alejaron a una distancia prudencial para disparar contra estas.

-La primera lección es muy simple: saber sostener un arma correctamente –dijo Damon colocándose detrás de su novia para ayudarla a tomar una adecuada pose de disparo.

-Me haces cosquillas –confesó ella con una sonrisa divertida al sentir un dulce cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo debido a la cercanía con el chico.

-Concéntrate, _babe_ –le susurró Damon al oído-. Apunta a una de las lazas y, cuando estás lista, dispara.

Elena giró levemente su torso para apuntar con su pistola la lata que estaba a su izquierda y disparó, pero la bala ni siquiera rozó el objeto.

-Tengo una puntería horrible –se lamentó la joven.

-No, en absoluto –intentó animarla Damon-. Tienes que mejorar la técnica, eso es todo. Y controlar el retroceso del arma.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?

Como respuesta, el chico posó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Con un ligero movimiento, hizo que Elena se colocase de nuevo recta frente a la laza que tenía de frente y le corrigió la postura de piernas y brazos.

-Para apuntar mejor –volvió a susurrar él a su oído-, hay que soltar el aire despacio y luego apretar el gatillo.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones y tomándoselo con calma, Elena volvió a disparar, logrando esta vez derribar la lata.

-¡Bien! –exclamó ella muy emocionada, girándose para unir sus labios con los de su novio para celebrar aquella victoria personal.

Damon correspondió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo que la chica, lo cual solo hizo que se volviese más intenso y que acabasen dándose el lote tumbados sobre la hierba, algo que empezaba a ser una costumbre cada vez que se encontraban solos en el bosque. Como las últimas veces, entre besos y caricias, la pareja de enamorados se metió mano por debajo de la ropa. Damon le dio a la chica un mordisquito juguetón en el cuello y esta se excitó tanto que quiso dar un paso más allá e hizo el intento de desabrocharle el cinturón a su novio.

-Elena… -gruñó él retirándole las manos a la chica con delicadeza-. No podemos hacerlo. No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó esta confusa, pues veía que Damon tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo como ella o incluso más.

-Tengo miedo de dejarte embarazada –le confesó su novio-. Este mundo ya es demasiado peligroso y cruel como para condenar a un bebé a él.

Elena sonrió al ver que, pese a tener muchísimos ganas de acostarse con ella, Damon anteponiendo la seguridad y el bienestar de esta y de un supuesto bebé ante sus propios deseos e intereses.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Damon –le dijo la joven acariciándole el rostro con cariño-. Pero adoro que cuides de mí de todas las formas posibles. Aunque eso implique quedarnos con el calentón…

Por un momento, la pareja se quedó mirándose a los ojos en silencio, sumergiéndose en la profundidad de los mismos y viéndose reflejados en estos.

-Retomemos el entrenamiento, ¿vale? –propuso Damon robándole un último beso a la joven antes de ponerse en pie y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

Después de realizar unos certeros disparos a objetos inmóviles, el chico quiso complicar un poco más la cosa y comenzó a lanzar las latas al aire para que Elena pusiese a prueba sus reflejos. Los primeros intentos fueron un fracaso, por lo que Damon volvió a colocarse detrás de su novia para indicarle una forma de agarrar el arma con la que tal vez podría serle más sencillo dar al blanco.

-Glenn y tú vais a ir a una farmacia, ¿cierto?

-Así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

-Bueno… Puede que allí encuentres algo que nos ayudaría con nuestro pequeño problemilla –susurró ella con voz traviesa, frotando su trasero contra el bulto de los pantalones del chico.

-Buena idea… -ronroneó él en su oído comprendiendo a qué se refería-. Pero ahora, céntrate en tu objetivo.

-¿Cuál de ellos? –bromeó Elena divertida.

-Las latas. Dispara a las latas.

Pese a la dificultad para concentrarse en el entrenamiento, la chica consiguió luchar contra sí misma y se fijar su objetivo en las latas en movimiento, consiguiendo dar a algunas tras varios intentos.

Regresando al campamento, Daryl les preguntó cómo había ido la clase de tiro y la prometió a la pareja enseñarles algún día a cazar con la ballesta, a crear armas con sus manos y a poner trampas. Ambos estuvieron muy emocionados con la idea y se quedaron deseando que ese momento llegase pronto.

-Damon, es hora de irnos –le dijo Glenn tras despedirse de su novia Maggie.

-Claro, ahora voy –asintió este indicándole con la cabeza a este que fuera subiendo ya al coche para poder hablar a solas con Elena.

La chica le dio un abrazo para darle fuerzas a Damon y a la vez dárselas a sí mismas.

-Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado –le pidió ella al separarse para mirarle a los ojos.

-Solo si tú haces lo mismo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Voy a volver contigo –dijo él justo antes de inclinarse hacia Elena para sellar su promesa con un romántico beso-. Te lo prometo.

**0000**

Ya en Atlanta, Glenn y Damon tuvieron que dar un largo rodeo para ir a la farmacia, viéndose obligados a entrar en una tienda para huir de las calles porque había demasiados zombis y tenían que encontrar una ruta alternativa, una que les proporcionaría la puerta trasera de dicha tienda.

Después de asegurarse de que el local era seguro, decidieron quedarse dentro un rato para descansar y, de paso, echar un rápido vistazo por si había algo de valor allí.

Mientras revisaba unas estanterías, Damon encontró un colgante muy bonito que le hizo pensar de inmediato en Elena.

-Cógelo –le animó su compañero percatándose del rumbo de sus pensamientos-. A tu novia le gustará.

Damon asintió en silencio y se guardó el colgante en uno de sus grandes bolsillos del pantalón con cremallera para asegurarse de que no se perdiese.

-¿Listo para salir? –le preguntó al asiático, quien asintió afirmativamente-. Ve detrás de mí, cúbreme.

El joven SWAT abrió la puerta trasera con cuidado y miró por todas partes para asegurarse de que no había peligro.

-Despejado, vamos.

Siguieron callejeando y llegaron al fin a la farmacia, encontrándose con que esta estaba casi saqueada por completo y ya casi no quedaban medicinas.

-Coge todo lo que puedas, no selecciones –le dijo Damon a su compañero, quien se entretuvo leyendo los nombres de los medicamentos intentando valorar su utilidad.

Con las mochilas cargadas, salieron de vuelta a enfrentarse a los caminantes, quienes se habían agolpados en un callejón porque se habían producido unos disparos de origen desconocido para los chicos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero a veces las escenas que parecen más fáciles son las más difíciles de escribir. **

**¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_11_

Damon y Glenn sabían que, con la mercancía tan valiosa que llevaban en sus mochilas, eran un objetivo muy tentador para los saqueadores sin ningún respeto por las vidas humanas. Por esa razón, en lugar de averiguar qué ocurría, los chicos intentaron ignorar y esquivar la fuente de esos disparos, pero ellos estaban medio acorralados en un estrecho callejón y eso les hizo imposible no quedar atrapados en medio de ese tiroteo.

-¿Ves dónde están los pistoleros? –le preguntó Glenn a su compañero en un susurro para no delatar su posición, puesto que él no veía nada, solo caminantes que cada vez se les echaba más encima.

-Creo que están en aquella esquina –señaló Damon la dirección-. Pero no sé cuántos son. Deben de ser al menos tres.

"¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí sin ser vistos?

El chico asiático estaba pensando en una salida cuando fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de unos cinco hombres con grandes tatuajes y pintas de ser muy peligrosos. Solo uno de ellos tenía un arma de fuego, los otros estaban armados con bates de béisbol o con barras de hierro.

-¡Dadnos vuestras armas! –les ordenó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo-. Y vuestras mochilas, ¡lo queremos todo!

-Ya, bueno… Eso no va a pasar –les enfrentó Damon con una sorprendente calma, como si estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

-¿No sabes contar, tío? –le gruñó otro de los tipos, el que parecía ser más joven, prácticamente un niño-. Somos más que vosotros, no tenéis nada que hacer.

Damon cometió la estupidez de subestimar a sus atacantes, creyéndoles inferiores por tener armas inferiores a las suyas. Con una discreta señal de mano, el chico SWAT le pidió a su amigo que le cubriese para forcejear con sus oponentes y arrebatarle la pistola al líder del grupo. Con lo que no contaba Damon era con que Glenn fuera pésimo en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y que el tipo con el que se enfrentó tuviese una navaja, la cual presionó amenazantemente contra el cuello del asiático.

-Tranquilo –le dijo Damon el tipo-, esto no tiene por qué acabar así.

-Eso depende de ti, soldadito.

Los humanos estaban tan centrados en ellos mismos que no se percataron de que una horda de caminantes se les acercaba más de la cuenta, algo que les puso muy nerviosos. Damon aprovechó esta confusión del no saber qué hacer para agarrar al que parecía más fuera de lugar del grupo, el chico que era prácticamente un crío, y pidió un intercambio de rehenes.

-¡Haced lo que pide! –gritó el niño asustado.

-Tranquilo, Miguelito. Todo irá bien –le dijo uno de los suyos.

De la nada, aparece un coche antiguo con los cristales llenos de polvo y los tipos que tenían a Glenn entran en él, llevándose con ellos al asiático. Justo antes de entrar, el líder del grupo le gritó a Damon una dirección.

Todavía confuso y afectado por el momento, Damon se llevó de allí a su rehén para ponerle a salvo en un local abandonado, donde le interrogó sobre sus compañeros. No era más que un niño asustado, amenazarle no daría gran resultado.

-Tu gente se ha llevado a mi amigo –comenzó a decir Damon-. Solo quiero hablar con ellos para ver si podemos arreglarlo.

-Ya sabes dónde están.

-¿Es una trampa?

-No lo sabrás hasta que llegues –se hizo el interesante el joven.

-No estoy para tonterías, niño. Más le vale a los tuyos no cometer ninguna estupidez si quieren que esto acabe bien para ellos.

-G no es idiota, sabe lo peligrosa que es la gente como tú.

-¿G?

-Guillermo, es quien manda aquí.

-Da acuerdo, vamos a ver a Guillermo –dijo Damon cargando su arma.

**0000**

El exterior del edificio estaba medio derruido, realmente parecía abandonado. Tras echar un vistazo por fuera, Damon decide que es hora de enfrentarse a lo que sea que esté por venir. Con su arma lista para disparar en cualquier momento, hizo que Miguel fuese delante, que le guiase hacia la puerta donde se reunirían con los compañeros de este.

Pocos segundos después de llegar, la puerta se abrió y salió el tipo que Damon supuso que sería Guillermo. Cubriéndole las espaldas, un grupo de unos diez hombres se asomaban tras la gran puerta.

-¿Estás bien, chaval? –le preguntó el tipo a Miguel.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Por qué habéis atacado a mi gente? –se dirigió Guillermo ahora a Damon.

-Ellos atacaron primero.

Como si les hubiesen convocado, los aludidos salieron a unirse a ellos, apuntando con sus pistolas a Damon, quien no mostró miedo alguno.

-Buscaban medicinas –dijo el líder del grupo-, igual que vosotros al parecer. Solo queremos sobrevivir.

-Todos estamos así ahora.

-Pero aquí estás, enfrentándote a lo desconocido por ese asiático… ¿Qué es ese tío para ti? No parecéis parientes.

-Es uno de los míos.

-Ya veo…

-Tengo uno de los tuyos, tú uno de los míos. Creo que es un trato justo.

-A mí no me lo parece.

-¡Vamos, tío! –medio suplicó Miguel, poniéndose muy nervioso.

-Atacasteis a mi gente –prosiguió Guillermo ignorando a su compañero-. ¿Cómo vais a compensar eso? Y, lo más importante, ¿y mis medicinas?

Damon no quiso arriesgarse a perder su botín en ese intercambio de rehenes, por lo que había escondido las mochilas en un lugar seguro en lugar de llevarlas consigo.

-¿Tuyas dices? Fuimos nosotros quienes las conseguimos, no tú.

-¿Qué impide que mis hombres te disparen aquí y ahora y me lleve lo mío?

-Puedes hacerlo… -murmuró Damon haciendo un barrido con la mirada a sus enemigos, sin dejar de apuntar al jefe de estos-. O no. Pero te aseguro que no caeré sin llevarme a más de uno conmigo.

Guillermo le dedicó una sonrisa irónica a Damon, antes de alzar la cabeza hacia la azotea y llamar a los suyos.

-¡Chicos! –gritó él.

Un par de hombres se acercaron al borde de la azotea del edificio sujetando a Glenn maniatado y amordazado.

La sonrisa de victoria de Guillermo se hizo más evidente al ver cuánto le dolió esa imagen a Damon, quien se estaba quedando sin opciones, por lo que este quiso aclararle las ideas:

-Veo dos opciones: vuelve con Miguel y mis medicinas y podréis idos. Si lo que quieres es pelear, veremos quién derrama más sangre.

Tras lanzar esta amenaza, Guillermo le hizo una seña de manos a sus compañeros y regresaron al interior del edificio, cerrando las puertas tras ellos. Los tipos de la azotea también desaparecieron, al igual que Glenn.

-Eres un maldito SWAT, ¿no se suponía que la liberación de rehenes era lo tuyo? –rió divertido Miguel al ver que su jefe tenía la situación totalmente controlada.

-Cierra el pico…

**0000**

Damon y su prisionero regresaron a por las mochilas que el SWAT había escondido. Mientras revisaba lo que había en ellas y valoraba cuán importante era cada elemento, intentaba pensar qué iba a hacer, cuál sería la decisión más sabia. Pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en la decisión correcta: liberar a Glenn.

-G cumplirá su parte del trato –le aseguró Miguel-. Si no haces ninguna tontería, tu amigo y tú saldréis sin ningún rasguño.

Damon vendó los ojos al chico con un trapo que encontró por allí, para que así este no viese qué hacía con las mochilas y, sobre todo, para que no viese que ocultaba algunas cosas de mucho valor en lo que a supervivencia se refiere. Después de sacar al chico del edificio, le retiró el trapo de los ojos para ponérselo en la boca e impedir así que le dijese cualquier cosa importante a sus compañeros, además de atarle las manos por detrás.

En esta ocasión, al llegar al punto de encuentro, en lugar de salir Guillermo a recibirles, les abrieron las puertas y entraron en lo que parecía ser un taller de reparaciones. Decenas de tipos armados –unos con pistolas y otros con armas blancas- les rodearon en cuestión de segundos. Guillermo se reunió con ellos en seguida.

-Veo una mochila –murmuró este con superioridad-. Y mis hombres dicen que hay dos.

-Lo que hay en esa mochila no es tuyo. Ni tampoco lo que hay en esta.

-Acabemos con este idiota, ¿vale? –le dijo un tipo calvo a Guillermo-. ¡Pégale un tiro, jefe!

-Tranquilo, Felipe… -le pidió este al grandullón antes de volver a dirigirse a Damon-. Creo que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación. Este ya no es tu mundo, SWAT. Ya no existen reglas, no queda nada.

Como respuesta, Damon desató a su prisionero y lo empujó hacia delante.

-¡Ahí tienes a tu hombre! Dame al mío.

-Haré pedazos a tu chico, y se lo daré a mis perros. Y son los perros más crueles y caníbales que hayas visto. ¡Se los compré a Satán en un mercadillo!

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, tanto que se podía cortar como si de un fijo hilo se tratase. O al menos así era hasta que una voz interrumpió la disputa.

-¡Felipe! –exclamó preocupada una voz femenina-. ¡Felipe!

Acto seguido, apareció en el taller una anciana en bata.

-¡Abuela! –le llamó el calvo que pidió a Guillermo que matase a Damon-. Vuelve con los otros. ¡Ya!

-Abuela, escuche a su nieto, ¿vale? –le dijo el jefe a la anciana, quien, para nada asustada por las armas, se acercó hacia ellos-. Este no es sitio para usted.

-Al señor Kendrick le cuesta mucho respirar. Él necesita lo de su asma. Carlitos no le encuentra… ¡Necesita su medicina!

-¡Felipe, encárgate de eso! –ordenó Guillermo-. Y llévate a tu abuela.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó la mujer refiriéndose a Damon-. ¡No se lo lleve! –le pidió al ver las siglas de su camiseta.

-¿Perdón?

-Felipe es un buen chico. Tuvo problemas, pero consiguió salir de ellos. Le necesitamos.

-Señora… No he venido a detener a su nieto –quiso calmarla Damon-. Estoy buscando a un desaparecido. Se llama Glenn.

-¿El asiático? Está con el señor Kendrick. Venga, se lo enseñaré… -dijo la anciana cogiéndole de la mano para llevarle hacia el interior del edificio.

Para sorpresa de Damon, todos los hombres bajaron las armas y se hicieron a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Tras atravesar el taller, salieron por una puerta que daba a unas escaleras. Siguiendo caminando pasaron por una especie de jardín delantero de un gran edificio blanco. Dos hombres custodiaban la puerta con barras de hierro. Solo cuando entró en ese edifico Damon se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Con forme iban avanzando, veían ancianos aquí y allá, todos débiles, enfermos, siendo atendidos por personas vestidas de calle y claramente inexpertos para con ganas de querer ayudar.

Solo las ventanas tapadas con tablones de madera y la escasez de materiales médicos eran la prueba de que aquel lugar era real, que se mantenía de pie en aquel mundo de locos y muertos vivientes.

La anciana se detuvo al llegar a una gran sala que en su día tuvo que hacer las veces de comedor y entretenimiento. Varias personas hacían un círculo alrededor de una de las mesas, todos con caras de preocupación. Felipe se adelantó a sus compañeros y le dio un inhalador a un anciano en silla de ruedas, el cual tenía problemas para respirar.

Entre los presentes, y como si tal cosa, estaba Glenn, quien parecía estar bien integrado al grupo. Con lo preocupado que estaba Damon de que le hubiera pasado algo y ahí estaba él, perfectamente sano y salvo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –le preguntó Damon a su amigo.

-Un ataque de asma, no podía respirar.

Incrédulo, el chico Salvatore se acercó a Guillermo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le pidió a este, quien le hizo señas para ir a una zona más alejada del grupo-. Eres el memo más gilipollas que he conocido. ¡Venía dispuesto a matar hasta el último!

-Me alegro de que no haya salido así.

-De haberlo hecho, esa sangre caería sobre mi conciencia.

-¡Y la mía! Habríamos peleado. No sería la primera vez. Para proteger lo que tenemos, lo que nos queda.

"Esas personas, los ancianos… Todos se fueron y los dejaron abandonados. Solo nos quedamos Felipe y yo.

-¿Qué sois vosotros? ¿Médicos?

-Felipe es enfermero, auxiliar de geriatría. Yo… Soy el conserje.

-¿Y qué hay del resto de los tuyos?

-Algunos fueron viniendo, a ver a sus padres y abuelos, y al ver cómo estaba esto decidieron quedarse. Y es una suerte, les necesitamos.

"Los que nos encontramos desde que todo pasó son lo peor, saqueadores. De los que te dejan sin nada.

-Nosotros no somos así.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Atacáis a mi gente y apareces con Miguel de rehén. Las apariencias…

-El mundo ha cambiado.

-No, es el mismo de siempre. El débil pierde... Hacemos lo que podemos. Algunos intentan arreglar coches, hablan de sacar de aquí a los ancianos. Pero muchos no pueden ni ir al baño solos, así que es un sueño. A Algunos eso les entretienen, lo que no está mal.

"Colocamos barrotes y soldamos las puertas. Excepto una entrada. Algunos hombres salen y traen cosas para sobrevivir. Vigilamos todo día y noche, y esperamos. Estas personas… Todas me admiran y no sé por qué.

-Porque estás aquí.

Esta charla hizo cambiar por completo la forma de pensar de Damon, lo cual le llevó a tomar una decisión que había estado intentando evitar todo el día. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Damon abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar cosas para entregárselas a Guillermo: medicinas, gasas, elementos de primeros auxilios, algo de comida, e incluso un par de armas. Quiso darle más, pero no andaba muy bien de provisiones y su gente también necesitaba toda la ayuda que fuera posible. Y Guillermo lo sabía muy bien, por lo que no pudo estar más que agradecido por ese gesto.

Guillermo y los suyos le enseñaron a Damon y a Glenn sus instalaciones, explicándoles cómo se organizaban y pidiéndoles consejos para mejorar la seguridad y la precisión de sus partidas de búsqueda de provisiones. Como ya era muy tarde y la noche se les había echado encima, ofrecieron a sus nuevos huéspedes y ahora amigos pasar la noche allí, puesto que las calles de Atlanta eran muy peligrosas por las noches, demasiados caminantes.

**0000**

Nada más salir el sol al día siguiente, Damon y Glenn se despidieron de sus anfitriones y continuaron con su camino.

-¿Crees que eso ha sido inteligente? –le preguntó el asiático a su compañero-. ¿Darles nuestras cosas?

-No sé si ha sido inteligente o no, pero era lo correcto.

-A mí también me dan pena esos ancianos, pero ambos sabemos que no van a durar mucho. Aunque sobrevivan a los zombis, no les queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-Esos hombres que están con ellos necesitaban esperanza y nosotros se la hemos dado. Cuando los ancianos mueran, continuarán luchando. Este mundo necesita gente como ellos, gente con humanidad.

**0000**

Tras registrar un par de lugares más y dar muchas vueltas callejeando por la ciudad para evitar los grandes grupos de caminantes, Damon y Glenn se dispusieron a volver al campamento con los suyos.

Estaba anocheciendo ya cuando regresaron. Nada más aparcar el coche, Damon fue a reunirse con Elena, quien se preocupó al verle el rostro magullado.

-No es nada –quiso tranquilizarle él-, estoy bien.

-Has tardado dos días –le regañó ella todavía intentando controlar sus nervios y recordándose a sí misma que el chico estaba bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparse-. No podía parar de pensar en que tal vez…

-Shh… No digas eso –le interrumpió Damon dándole un abrazo para calmarle-. Te prometí volver, ¿recuerdas? Jamás he roto una promesa y no tengo intención de empezar ahora.

Cuando Elena estuvo más tranquila, el chico rompió el abrazo para entregarle lo que había conseguido para ella.

-Lo vi en una tienda y pensé que te gustaría –le dijo él a su novia entregándole el colgante.

-Es precioso, Damon –sonrió Elena poniéndose de puntillas para unir sus labios en un dulce beso en agradecimiento-. Gracias.

La joven se giró para que su novio le pusiese el colgante. Este le acaricia los hombros al terminar y le dio un dulce beso en el cuello, a lo que Elena respondió girándose para unir sus labios románticamente.

Al romper el beso, Damon miró alrededor antes de sacar algo de su mochila y mostrárselo a la chica.

-Mira lo que he encontrado también –canturreó él con voz provocativa mientras agitaba la cajita delante ella.

-Perfecto –sonrió Elena inclinándose esta vez para darle un pícaro morisquito en el labio inferior, haciéndole reír alegremente.

Aprovechando que no les veía nada, la chica cogió a Damon de la mano y se lo llevó a su tienda de campaña, donde se comieron a besos y comenzaron a desnudarse el uno al otro.

-¿Cómo es posible que me hagas ser tan feliz en un mundo tan de locos como este? –le dijo Damon a la joven acariciando su perfecto cuerpo semidesnudo, cubierto tan solo por la ropa interior.

-El amor nos hace ver la vida a través de los ojos de un niño –le explicó Elena jugando a dibujar círculos con los dedos sobre el torso desnudo del chico-, todo es hermoso a nuestro alrededor...

-Te quiero tanto… -murmuró él uniendo sus labios en un romántico beso, al cual le siguieron cientos de besos durante toda la noche, la noche donde al fin la pareja se dejó llevar por sus deseos y se entregaron el uno al otro en una muestra de amor infinito.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Ya estamos en la recta final del fanfic. ¡Quedan pocos capítulos para saber cómo terminará todo! Gracias por vuestra paciencia, espero que haya merecido la pena.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_12_

Damon se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el interior de la tienda de campaña y sonrió al ver a Elena tumbada a su lado, contemplándole.

-¿Me estabas observando dormir?

-Es agradable comprobar que tus pesadillas quedaron atrás –se justificó ella pegándose más al chico-. Me gusta lo relajado que se te ve durmiendo, como si todo fuera bien.

-Estaba soñando contigo –le confesó Damon con una sonrisa pícara-. Recordando lo de anoche, la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Hmm… Es de día ahora, así que… Antes de que todos despierten y tengamos que volver al mundo real, ¿qué tal si tenemos la mejor mañana de nuestras vidas?

-¿Mundo real? Vivo un sueño desde el día que te conocí.

Ella sonrió alagada y le acarició la mejilla con cariño, para después darle un beso en los labios. Después, se movió para coger un condón de la cajita que trajo Damon de la expedición a Atlanta y se lo entregó a este, quien poco tardó en cubrirla a besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo.

**0000**

Cuando salieron de la tienda de campaña, todos sus compañeros estaban ya en pie, algunos de ellos estaban incluso envueltos en sus tareas cotidianas, como era limpiar, preparar el almuerzo o salir a inspeccionar la zona.

-Ya era hora –le dijo la joven Beth a la pareja, sonriente al verles tan felices y unidos-. ¿Se os habían pegado las sábanas o qué?

-Eh… -murmuró Elena avergonzada-. Vamos al lago a darnos un baño.

-Claro, que lo disfrutéis.

Como habían estado comiendo pescado los últimos días, Damon y Elena sabían que nadie les molestaría en el lago, que era todo para ellos porque Daryl seguramente estaría por el bosque intentando cazar el almuerzo. Como si se tratasen de un par de críos, la pareja se divirtió lo suyo jugando en el agua, para después pasar a lucir como un par de adolescentes cuando compartieron un beso que parecía no acabar nunca, que no querían que terminase nunca. Solo salieron del lago cuando empezaron a sentir hambre, lo cual no tardó mucho debido a que no habían desayunado aquella mañana.

Mientras almorzaban con sus amigos, hicieron sus planes para ese día. La pareja oyó a Nadia hablando con Daryl sobre las trampas que este había colocado alrededor del campamento el día anterior.

-Espero que esta vez hayamos atrapado algo comestible –comentó Nadia pensando en lo que encontrarían-, porque las últimas veces no hemos tenido mucha suerte…

-¿No hay muchos animales por esta zona? –preguntó extrañado el chico Salvatore.

-Sí que los hay –le aseguró la joven Petrova-. El problema es que los caminantes los ahuyentan, a los atrapan primero o incluso destruyen nuestras trampas, lo cual hace muy difícil conseguir comida decente.

-Lo cual me recuerda… -murmuró Daryl antes de dirigirse a la pareja-. ¿Queréis acompañarnos? Sería una buena oportunidad para enseñaros algunos truquillos.

-Eso estaría genial –sonrió Elena muy emocionada con la idea de aprender algo tan valioso como conseguir comida.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –dijo Damon igual de entusiasmado que su novia.

Ambos, impacientes por aprender unas lecciones tan importantes, no se lo pensaron ni un segundo a la hora de seguir a Daryl y a Nadia e interpretar los roles de unos perfectos aprendices. Para sorpresa de ellos, la chica Petrova era realmente buena rastreando, lo cual era una prueba inequívoca de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con Daryl, quien le había enseñado todo cuanto sabía.

-Hacen muy buena pareja, ¿verdad? –le susurró Elena a su novio mientras observaban cómo Daryl y Nadia colocaban una trampa a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Crees que están juntos?

-Probablemente no. Ahora mismo me recuerdan más a cuando tú y yo estábamos al principio de nuestra relación, inseparables y preocupados el uno por el otro, pero desconociendo lo que sentíamos realmente.

-Tal vez deberíamos darles un empujoncillo para dar el siguiente paso –sugirió Damon-. Al fin y al cabo, Daryl nos ayudó a nosotros a dar el nuestro.

-Me parece justo, sí –sonrió su novia, dándole un dulce beso en los labios como forma de cerrar el acuerdo.

**0000**

Tras haber conseguido una decena de conejos que habían caído en las trampas y colocar otras nuevas, los cuatro regresaron al campamento con el resto de sus amigos.

Damon y Nadia fueron a ayudar a Glenn a echar una ojeada al motor de la caravana, el cual hacía un ruido muy extraño que el joven asiático no sabía cómo detener. El padre de Nadia había sido mecánico toda su vida, por lo que la chica tenía conocimientos sobre motores y reparaciones, algo que le fue de gran ayuda para poner de nuevo en marcha la caravana sin que esta hiciese ese ruido tan espantoso.

Por su parte, Elena fue a ayudar a Daryl y a Maggie a preparar la carne para la cena. No muy lejos de ellos, la hermana menor de Maggie, Beth, estaba sentada en el suelo con Carl, enseñándole un poco de la historia de su país de origen –Irlanda- bajo la atenta mirada de Lori, quien también estaba muy interesada con las cosas que estaba contando la joven Beth con su dulce y encantadora voz.

-A tu hermana se le dan muy bien los niños –le comentó Elena a su amiga Maggie.

-Siempre ha sabido cómo interactuar con ellos. Estaba preparándose para ser profesora infantil.

-Creía que estudiaba medicina. Rick dijo que era algo así como vuestra enfermera.

-Nuestro padre era veterinario –aclaró Maggie con cierta tristeza en su voz el recordar a su difunto padre-. Beth le ayudaba siempre que podía, adoraba cuidar de los animales.

**0000**

Por la noche, estaban todos sentados alrededor de una pequeña hoguera cenando los conejos que habían caído en las trampas aquella tarde. Según las cuentas que había estado echando Beth, Navidad estaba muy cerca, por lo que quiso celebrarlo deleitando a sus amigos con una hermosa canción que su padre solía cantar cuando Maggie y ella eran pequeñas.

Un ruido, el de las latas que había colocado atadas a los árboles marcando el perímetro, llamó la atención de todos y Beth dejó de cantar de inmediato. El miedo se hizo presente.

-No será nada –intentó calmar Rick a los suyos-. Hay mucho viento esta noche.

No sintiéndose muy seguros, apagaron la hoguera y recogieron las cosas para dispersase. Esa noche era el turno de Rick y de Glenn para hacer guardia, por lo que el resto se fue a dormir.

Beth, antes de irse a la cama, fue a la caravana para hacer pis. Estaba ya la joven de regreso para reunirse con los suyos, cuando, de repente, aparecieron de entre los árboles decenas de zombis.

Los disparos de Glenn y Rick alertaron a todos, quienes salieron apresuradamente de sus tiendas de campaña y fueron testigos de cómo los zombis se movían por el campamento a sus anchas.

Ante sus propios ojos, Elena vio cómo un zombi mordía a Beth en el cuello y esta caía al suelo para morir desangrada sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por salvarla.

El grito desgarrador de su hermana Maggie, hizo despertar a Damon del shock de ver tal horrible escena.

-Tenemos que irnos –le ordenó él a su novia, recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente-. ¡Ahora, Elena!

-Hay que ayudarles –dijo esta con un hilo de voz.

-Ya cometí el error de quedarme una vez y perdí a Katherine, no pienso perderte a ti también.

-Pero…

-Son demasiados, no podemos hacer nada.

Elena asintió y obedeció sus órdenes aunque estaba resignada con esa idea. Ambos salieron corriendo en cuanto pudieron. Damon, pese a haber dicho que no iba a ayudar, fue matando a tantos zombis como se cruzaban en su paso, algo que Elena no tardó en imitar.

A pocos pasos de ellos, Nadia y Daryl estaban teniendo serias dificultades para librarse de unos zombis que se les habían echado encima. La pareja acudió en su ayuda y los cuatro juntos corrieron hacia el río para alejarse de los zombis, puesto que estos ya eran demasiado y poco podían hacer contra ellos sin arriesgarse a morir en el intento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Elena cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del campamento-. ¿Cómo han llegado?

-El capullo de Ed intentó regresar –le explicó Daryl-. Nunca se le ha dado bien ser discreto. Atrajo a muchos zombis con él.

-¿Y dónde está Ed ahora?

-Llegó al campamento ya como zombi –intervino Nadia, quien lucía increíblemente pálida y agotada.

-Tenía que haberlo matado cuando tuve ocasión… -gruñó Damon, regañándose a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil en aquel momento y haber obrado con humanidad.

-¿Crees que sobrevivieron más al ataque? –le preguntó Elena a su novio.

-Eso espero.

-Vi a Rick metiéndose en un coche con el crío –dijo Daryl sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga-. Creo que Lori no lo logró.

-¿Y qué hay de Glenn y Maggie? –preguntó esta vez Damon.

-No lo sé, pero he visto salir a ese coreano de situaciones peores. Creo que estarán bien.

-Nadia, ¿has visto tú a alguien…? –comenzó a preguntarle la chica Gilbert, quedando muda repentinamente al ver cómo esta se arremangaba un brazo para comprobar que, efectivamente, había sido mordida.

-Chicos… -murmuró Nadia con dificultad justo antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo.

Daryl fue el primero en correr hacia ella, descubriendo que tenía una fiebre muy alta. El chico la cogió en brazos y retomaron su caminata, puesto que sabía que, aunque estuviesen alejados del campamento, no estaban del todo seguros allí. Tiempo después, Damon se ofreció a llevar él a Nadia, pero su amigo se negó y cargó con la chica toda la noche.

Estaba amaneciendo ya cuando Nadia despertó murmurando cosas sin sentido, delirando por culpa de la fiebre.

-Deberíamos parar –sugirió Elena al grupo-. No le queda mucho y es mejor que descanse el tiempo que le queda.

-Está bien… -gruñó Daryl, sabiendo que era inútil fingir que todo iba a ir bien.

Además, había suficientemente luz ya como para ver a cualquiera que se les acercase con el tiempo suficiente para anticiparse a sus pasos. Estaban en un lugar seguro o, al menos, así era por ahora. Seguir corriendo no era algo tan prioritario en esos momentos. Había llegado el momento de despedirse de Nadia, ahora que la chica seguía siendo ella misma y no una de esos seres que la atacaron.

-Daryl…

-Estoy aquí, pequeña –le dijo él cogiéndole una mano y abrazándola con la otra.

-¿Voy a morir?

-Tranquila, todo irá bien.

-No dejes que me convierta en uno de ellos. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Daryl. Por todo… -murmuró Nadia a duras penas, cerrando los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

Daryl sollozó en silencio y se abrazó al cuerpo ahora inerte de la joven, culpándose a sí mismo por no haber podido salvarla.

Damon, sabiendo lo duro que debía ser ese momento para su amigo, se ofreció para "terminar" con Nadia, para clavarle ese cuchillo en la cabeza que impediría que regresase convertida en un caminante. Pero Daryl insistió en ser él quien lo haría, porque s lo había prometido a Nadia y porque era el que mejor la conocía y se lo debía. La escena le fue tan familiar a Damon, que se vio completamente reflejado en su amigo Daryl, pues vino a su mente el recuerdo de lo que él mismo tuvo que hacer con Katherine meses atrás.

Pese a que todos sabían que no era muy sensato quedarse en medio del bosque por mucho tiempo, ninguno de los tres objetó la idea de enterrar a Nadia. Tenían que pensar en sí mismos, en los vivos, en sobrevivir, pero ¿qué sentido tenía la vida entonces si se limitaban solo sobrevivir un día más? Nadia era una de los suyos y merecía algo mejor que ser devorada por unos animales salvajes, merecía ser enterrada con amor y una tumba con su nombre.

Entre Damon y Daryl cavaron una zanja y, al depositar el cuerpo sin vida de la joven, Daryl se despidió de este con un beso en la frente y una lágrima se desprendió de su rostro al darle ese último adiós.


	13. Capítulo 13

_13_

Pese a la gran caminata que dieron para alejarse del campamento, el río seguía estando cerca de ellos, lo cual era de agradecer, puesto que así podrían darse un baño para quitarse de encima la sangre y el barro de la noche y, con suerte, podrían pescar algo para comer.

Daryl estaba especialmente callado aquella mañana, apenas había hablado desde que enterraron a Nadia. Era muy comprensible, incluso a Elena y a Damon les afectó la pérdida de la joven, y eso que no la conocían de mucho. Daryl tenía una conexión especial con Nadia, una que nadie comprendía pero que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el chico se derrumbase por completo al perderla.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora? –preguntó Elena cuando los tres se reunieron alrededor de un pequeño fuego para comer algo de pescado recién capturado.

-Sobrevivir –respondió Daryl en un gruñido sin alzar la cabeza de su comida.

-Nos resultará más fácil seguir adelante si tenemos una idea de a dónde vamos –coincidió Damon con la que su novia estaba tratando de proponer-. Tal vez ahora sea un buen momento para ir a DC.

-¿Por qué piensas que allí estaremos mejor? –quiso saber Daryl.

-Es DC, ya sabes, El Pentágono, la Casa Blanca y todo eso. Si hay algún lugar seguro en este país, tiene que estar allí.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que… Si queréis ir a DC, iré con vosotros.

-Bueno, pues lo primero será hacerse con un vehículo –sugirió Elena empezando a ilusionarse con esa "excursión"-. Va a ser un viaje muy largo.

**0000**

Recorriendo a pie el camino hacia DC porque no habían dado aún con ningún coche que funcionase, se encontraron con un gran grupo de zombis agrupándose en lo que parecía ser una cantera.

-¿Qué coño…? –se sorprendió Daryl-. Esto no debería estar aquí, ¿y la carretera principal?

-Debieron bombardearla para evitar que los zombis llegaran a la ciudad –supuso Damon desilusionado por tener que dar un rodeo mayor para ir a su destino.

Acto seguido, el chico dio un firme paso hacia la cantera y su novia le agarró del brazo por inercia para detenerle.

-¿Qué haces, Damon? No vamos a ir ahí abajo.

-Hay que matarlos –insistió él-. Son demasiados. Si alguien despistado se cruza con ellos, será un blanco muy fácil.

-¿Y qué propones hacer? ¿Bajar y liarte a tiros hasta quedarte sin munición o hasta que te devoren? –se burló Daryl de su idea descabellado, no viendo necesidad de enfrentarse a tal peligro.

-Déjalo estar, Damon –le pidió Elena al chico, asustada de perderle.

-Vosotros no lo comprendéis, mi deber es proteger a los humanos de esos zombis. Debo acabar con todos ellos.

-Te equivocas, tío –le contradijo Daryl-. Tu deber es para con Elena. Piensa en ella y en lo que es mejor para nosotros. El mundo ha cambiado y debemos de adaptarnos a él. Es un asco, lo sé, pero si quieres vivir mañana, tendrás que ser egoísta hoy y pensar solamente en el bien de los tuyos.

"Sobrevivir significa tomar decisiones difíciles –citó el chico las palabras que su hermano Merle siempre le decía tanto a Damon como a él.

Muy a su pesar, Damon descubrió que ellos tenían razón y que tenía que ignorar su misión y hacer lo mejor para proteger a los suyos.

Por desgracia, había gastado demasiado tiempo en llegar a esa conclusión y, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, fueron rodeados por un grupo de zombis que habían sido atraídos por los ruidos y gruñidos de los zombis atrapados abajo, los cuales rebotaban por toda la cantera y hacía que se oyesen por todo el lugar.

Como disparar solo atraería a más, se vieron obligados a salir corriendo. El suelo era muy rocoso y, como era de esperar, alguien acabó sufriendo las consecuencias. Elena se tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo. Damon se había quedado en la retaguardia para cubrirles, así que no tardó en acudir en su ayuda.

-Arriba, Elena –le animó él ayudándole a ponerse en pie-. Tenemos que continuar.

-Agg –se quejó esta al apoyar su pierna izquierda en el suelo-. Creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

Damon y Daryl intercambiaron una simple mirada, la cual fue suficiente para que este último comprendiera lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Daryl recogió del suelo la mochila de la chica y se la colgó a la espalda junto a la suya propia.

-Ten esto, _babe_ –le dijo Damon a su novia entregándole el machete que tenía en la mano.

Como si la chica no pesara en absoluto, Damon la cogió en brazos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible, siendo seguidos de cerca por Daryl.

Solo se detuvieron cuando salieron a la carretera. Damon dejó a Elena en el suelo y esta se colocó de pie, apoyándose en los hombros del chico para compensar el hecho de tener la pierna izquierda en suspensión.

Así continuaron la carretera hasta que Damon vio que la joven estaba muy cansada y que él recobraba las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a llevarla en brazos.

-Parece que hoy no vamos a tener mucha suerte –comentó Daryl cansado de que todos los coches que encontraban estuvieran averiados.

-La ciudad está a unos quince minutos –informó Damon-. Cuando lleguemos, deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche. Ya nos encargaremos del transporte mañana.

**0000**

Lo primero que vieron al llegar a la ciudad era una pequeña biblioteca que parecía estar intacta y libre de intrusos no deseados, el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche teniendo en cuenta el día de mala suerte que llevaban.

Mientras Daryl comprobaba que el lugar era seguro, Damon rompió una estantería para hacerle a Elena una improvisada muleta.

-Gracias, cariño –le agradeció esta con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no pruebas si te va bien la muleta y, de paso, mira si hay algún libro que te interese?

-¿Vas a leer para mí esta noche?

-Claro –contestó Damon contagiándose de la alegría de su novia.

El chico preparó el saco de dormir mientras Elena ojeaba las estanterías en busca del libro perfecto para aquella noche. Cuando al fin dio con uno que le gustaba, la joven se tumbó con Damon en el saco y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sosteniendo el libro con una mano, el chico comenzó a leer, mientras enterraba los dedos de su mano libre en el cabello de Elena y jugaba distraídamente a hacerle caricias. El cansancio del día tan ajetreado que habían tenido y lo a gusto que estaba la chica con su novio, escuchando la cálida y dulce voz de este y recibiendo esas caricias en su cabello hizo que Elena se quedase dormida enseguida. Al notarlo, Damon dejó el libro a un lado, apagó la vela que habían encendido y le dio a su novia un beso en la frente antes de dormirse él también.

Horas más tarde, Daryl despertó al chico para hacer el cambio de guardia y ambos se quedaron un momento hablando.

-¿Cómo está la pierna de Elena? –le preguntó Daryl a su amigo en un susurro para no despertar a la joven.

-Solo necesita descansar unos días y estará bien.

-Unos días significa mucho en un mundo como este.

-Lo sé, pero es más peligroso salir ahí fuera con ella lesionada que quedarnos a cubierto un par de noches más.

-No nos queda comida.

-Mañana saldré a buscar un coche y, mientras tanto, tú ve a por comida.

-¿Si encontramos un coche nos vamos?

-Si está en buenas condiciones, sí.

**0000**

Al día siguiente no hubo mucha suerte en la búsqueda de transporte pero, al menos, Daryl consiguió cazar un mapache. Como Elena todavía no podía apoyar el pie izquierdo en el suelo, tuvieron que quedarse una noche más en la biblioteca. Por suerte para ellos, la próxima vez que salieron de expedición se dirigieron hacia otra zona y encontraron un coche aparcado en el garaje de una casa. Estaba cubierto con una lona y rodeado de cientos de cajas, por lo que nadie que había ido a saquear la casa lo había visto antes. Se trataba de un vehículo familiar en perfecto estado, amplio, limpio y con combustible suficiente para aguantar hasta encontrar más en el camino.

Ya resuelto el problema del transporte, ahora les quedaba resolver otro asunto: ¿Qué ruta seguir? La que estaban siguiendo antes les hacía rodear Nashville, pero ese camino conducía ahora a aquella cantera repleta de zombis. Por ese motivo, tuvieron que dar un gran rodeo y desviar su rumbo hacia el noroeste. A ninguno le hacía mucha gracia enfrentarse a ciudades donde había edificios grandes y, por ende, más posibilidades de encontrarse a una gran población convertida en zombi, pero no tenían una mejor alternativa.

En un puente vieron decenas de coches aparcados. Estaban hechos polvo y algunos ni siquiera tenían ya ruedas, pero valía la pena comprobar si quedaba algo de combustible en ellos. Fue Damon quien cogió el bidón vacío de gasolina y se puso coche por coche a revisar su combustible.

Daryl y Elena bajaron también del coche, con armas en mano, y cada uno se dedicó a vigilar un frente pro si venía alguien o algo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Nashville directamente en lugar de rodearla? –le preguntó Daryl a la joven, puesto que esa ciudad estaba muy cerca de DC y tendría más sentido ir por ahí que subir al norte.

-Los últimos informes que el equipo de Damon recibió sobre Nashville no fueron muy positivos que se digan.

"La ciudad fue una de las primeras en ser atacadas y, cuando la situación fue incontrolable, la bombardearon. Ahora solo es un montón de escombros.

-Damon te ha hablado mucho sobre la caída del antiguo mundo, ¿eh?

-Le convenció de que no era bueno para él guardarse este tipo de cosas, que enloquecería si lo hacía.

-¿Y cómo va la cosa por ahora?

-Bueno, sé lo de Nashville, ¿no? Además, Damon no va por ahí cortando cabezas ni luciendo un collar con los dientes de los zombis que mata. Yo diría que lo lleva bastante bien.

-Ojalá siga así…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te preocupa algo?

-Damon está sometido a mucho estrés. Todos lo estamos, pero él es militar, no puede mostrarse débil, así que oculta sus frustraciones hasta que son demasiadas y salen a la luz de mala manera. Lo he visto antes, en mi hermano Merle. Ese trabajo le destrozaba.

-Hay otros métodos para descargar estrés –bromeó Elena para intentar relajar el ambiente-. Mucho más divertidos.

-Ya, y seguro que haces muy buen trabajo desestresando a Damon –rió su amigo al pillar por dónde iba el rumbo de los pensamientos de la chica.

Ambos estaban riendo cuando Damon se reunió con ellos.

-¿De qué os reís? –preguntó él curioso.

-Nada, tío –respondió entre risitas su amigo-. ¿Has llenado el bidón?

-Sí, creo que tenemos suficiente al menos para llegar a Chicago.

-Bien, pues vamos allá.

**0000**

Llegando a las afueras de Chicago, se toparon con un grupo que estaba de expedición buscando provisiones. Estos parecían ser personas de fiar y les llevaron con el resto de los suyos. Al llegar a donde se asentaban estos, Damon y Elena se quedaron en shock al ver entre ellos a la última persona que habían imaginado.

-Stefan… -dijo Damon con un hilo de voz, incapaz de creerse que era él.

El aludido, nada más verles, corrió hacia Elena y la besó intensamente. Esta se quedó tan en shock que ni pudo rechazarle ni corresponderle, simplemente se dejó hacer. Al romper el beso, Stefan, sin percatarse de la mirada dolida de Damon, abrazó a su hermano no tan emocionado como sería de esperar.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella –le agradeció Stefan, para luego extrañarse al mirar al grupo de ellos y no encontrar a la novia de este-. ¿Dónde está Katherine?

-Murió –se limitó a decir Damon.

-Oh, vaya… Lo siento, hermano.

-Yo también.

Stefan, que no pareció importarle mucho el dolor de su hermano, abrazó a Elena con alegría y la volvió a besar. Al separarse, la chica buscó a Damon con la mirada pero no le encontró. Daryl, al percatarse de la reacción de ella, le hizo señas a Elena indicándole que él iría a buscar al chico.

Daryl encontró a Damon matando con furia a unos zombis que habían caído en unas trampas que habían puesto la gente de allí.

-Damon… -le llamó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Este siguió su labor con más furia aún, sin percatarse de que uno de los caminantes estuvo a punto de morderle de no ser porque su amigo le retiró a tiempo.

-¡Damon, para! –le gritó Daryl agarrándole de los brazos por detrás para alejarle-. Vas a acabar haciéndote daño.

El chico se dejó arrastrar y su amigo le hizo sentarse en el suelo, aún agarrándole para que no hiciese ninguna tontería. Damon se echó a llorar sin control. Ya no era solo por lo de Elena y Stefan, sino también por Katherine, por sus amigos fallecidos… Por la gente que había tenido que matar… Por todo. El chico había estado conteniéndose durante mucho tiempo y ver a Elena en brazos de Stefan había hecho que estallase. Daryl, sabiendo que era mejor que lo soltase todo, le dejó llorar tranquilo para que se desahogase y así poder sentirse mejor después de haber descargado esa ira y esa pena.

Al regresar al campamento, Stefan y Elena no estaban y la mente dolida de Damon le hizo pensar que estarán "reencontrándose".


	14. Capítulo 14

_14_

Cuando vio que Damon se había ido, Elena se sintió vacía. Había visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando Stefan la besó y eso le partía el corazón a la chica. Quería decirle que la vuelta de Stefan no cambiaba lo que sentía por él, pero ni siquiera ella estaba segura del todo. Se sentía tan confusa… Elena pensaba que Stefan había muerto, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que tuviera que decidir entre ambos hermanos y eso le superaba, le aterraba incluso.

De modo que, Stefan tomó esa decisión por ella y se la llevó a hablar en privado o, al menos, eso era lo que Elena creía; puesto que, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del resto -en lo que era un antiguo aparcamiento ahora convertido en un cementerio de coches con varios muertos desperdigados por el suelo-, Stefan atrapó sus labios con desesperación y comenzó a meterle mano por debajo de la ropa con furia y deseo. Elena tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y empujarlo para alejarlo de ella.

-¿Qué haces, Stefan?

-Venga, nena. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos de este modo… -dijo este volviendo a arrimarse a ella-. Solo quería revivir buenos tiempos.

-¿En medio de un asqueroso aparcamiento repleto de muertos?

Con Damon había sido siempre tan romántico y de una forma tan dulce… Todo lo contrario a lo que Stefan estaba proponiendo ahora.

-Esto es lo que hay ahora, Lena –se quejó el menor de los Salvatore luciendo muy cabreado con la actitud de la joven-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Velas y una cama blanda? Vamos, no me jodas…

Elena se quedó impactada con lo cambiado que se veía Stefan, aquel que siempre había sido todo un caballero y que nunca se había dirigido a ella de esa forma. ¿Dónde estaba el Stefan que ella conocía? Este nuevo mundo parecía haberle cambiado, pero ¿le había ocurrido esto solo a él? ¿Ella también era diferente a la Elena pre-apocalipsis zombi?

-¿Por qué no volviste? –preguntó la joven queriendo así aclarar su mente.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando nos escondíamos en el sótano de tu hermano y saliste a buscar comida. Nunca volviste a por mí. Me lo prometiste. Y no volviste. Si Damon no hubiese aparecido, yo… Habría muerto de hambre allí, esperándote.

-Pero estás aquí, ¿no? –gruñó Stefan con desprecio al oírle hablar de Damon de esa forma, como un héroe-. Eso es lo importante.

Elena no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, la despreocupación de Stefan sobre su seguridad y bienestar.

-Quiero volver al campamento –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose enferma al no reconocer al chico que tenía ante sus ojos.

Sabiendo que había perdido toda posibilidad de acostarse con esta aquel día, Stefan refunfuñó accediendo a su demanda y la acompañó devuelta al campamente.

Lo primero que hizo Elena nada más llegar fue buscar a Damon, quien le retiró la mirada al verla regresar de la mano de Stefan. Ese rechazo le dolió sobremanera a la joven, siendo casi el mismo dolor que sintió Damon al verla con su hermano como si estos últimos meses un hubiesen significado nada para ella.

Elena quería hablar con él, pero no sabía ni qué decirle. Había estado a punto de cortar con Stefan, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo.

**0000**

Para demostrarle a Elena que él también era valiente, Stefan organizó una expedición hacia el centro de la ciudad. Todos sabían que era innecesario porque allí ya no quedaba nada de valor y que la zona era muy peligrosa, pero nadie quería enfrentarse a un Stefan malhumorado, así que le dejaron hacer lo que quiso.

Como era valiente pero no tonto, Stefan pidió que le acompañaran tres de los mejores hombres de su grupo y, por supuesto, Elena. De nada le servía hacer toda esta arriesgada pantomima si ella no estaba allí para ser testigo de su gran hazaña.

Damon había estado evitando a su hermano y a Elena durante esos dos días que habían estado allí, pero no iba a dejar que su orgullo acabara con la vida de estos.

-Stefan, no puedes ir al centro de la ciudad –dijo él con voz autoritaria, como si le estuviese dando órdenes a uno de sus SWAT-. Es una locura y lo sabes.

-No me dan miedo los zombis. Pero parece que a ti sí –se burló su hermano-, por eso tú te quedas aquí y yo voy a la expedición.

-¿Quieres demostrar que eran valiente? Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero no incluyas a Elena en esta locura tuya.

Nada más decir estas palabras, la joven Gilbert y Damon compartieron una intensa mirada, una que no pasó desapercibida por Stefan.

-¿Qué dices, Elena? –se dirigió el menor de los Salvatore a ella-. ¿Te vienes conmigo o te quedas con él?

Stefan había notado desde el primer momento el conflicto que tenía esta, algo que utilizaba a su favor siempre que podía. Como la joven aún no se decidía, a la hora de tomar bando siempre elegía a Stefan, escudándose en que Damon y ella seguían ocultándole a Stefan lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.

-Voy a la expedición –dijo Elena esas palabras que eran como apuñaladas para Damon.

-Y estaremos fuera un par de días –sonrió Stefan orgulloso-, tiempo que espero aprovechar para recobrar el tiempo perdido.

Por si sus palabras no eran lo suficientemente obvias, el chico rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Elena y la pegó a su cuerpo, dándole después un beso en la mejilla. No queriendo ver nada de esto y menos cómo la joven se dejaba hacer, Damon se fue hacia la pequeña hoguera donde Rebekah estaba preparando el almuerzo de ese día.

Elena se había fijado que, desde que se unieron a este nuevo grupo, Damon pasaba mucho tiempo con la rubia, la cual no solo no paraba de insinuarse al chico, sino que además le lanzaba miradas de odio a Elena siempre que la venía cerca de Stefan.

-Veo que mi hermano no pierde el tiempo –murmuró el menor de los Salvatore al ver que Damon hacía sonreír a la rubia susurrándole palabras al oído.

La chica Gilbert sabía que Damon lo hacía por venganza, como un toque de atención para que espabilara y eligiera de una vez, pero eso no impedía que esta sintiese unos celos tan fuertes que le entraban ganas de arrancarle los pelos a la rubia cada vez que se arrimaba al chico.

-Dejémosles a los tortolitos algo de intimidad –se burló Stefan feliz al ver la reacción de Elena-, vayamos a preparar el equipo para mañana.

**0000**

Por la noche estaban todos alrededor de una hoguera para mantenerse calientes debido al frío que hacía. Elena estaba sentada junto a Stefan como siempre. Damon llegó tras hacer un cambio de guardia y, en lugar de sentarse junto a Daryl como de costumbre, se sentó con Rebekah, quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa llena de felicidad.

"_No podría babear más ni aunque quisiera"_ murmuró Elena para sí refiriéndose a la rubia y lo obviamente interesada que estaba por Damon.

Con forme más tarde si iba haciendo y más personas se retiraran a dormir, más íntima se volvía la conversación entre Damon y la rubia, quienes parecían ser ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba. Tanto fue así que poco tardaron en comenzar a intercambiar besos, besos que eran más ardientes por momentos.

-Me voy a la cama –susurró Elena sintiendo náuseas al ser testigo de ese despliegue de lujuria.

-Te acompaño –dijo Stefan poniéndose en pie de inmediato y tendiéndole una mano.

En lugar de ir hacia la zona de tiendas de campaña, el chico la llevó a una sala de la segunda planta del edificio que tenía de asentamiento. Esa planta estaba vacía porque el suelo no era muy estable y, teniendo más que suficiente espacio con las plantas inferiores, no era necesario ocupar el lugar.

Para sorpresa de Elena, al subir a oscuras a la segunda planta, vio que había varias velas alrededor de un colchón.

-¿Te gusta esto más? –preguntó Stefan ansioso por acostarse con ella de una vez por todas.

Elena no podía dejar de pensar en Damon, en cómo besaba a Rebekah con tanta pasión y en la posibilidad de que ambos tuvieran sexo esa noche. Queriendo borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y en un estúpido acto de despecho, Elena se lanzó a los labios de Stefan. Al contrario que su hermano, a Stefan no le preocupaba la posibilidad de dejar embarazada a la chica y no tuvo reparo alguno al correrse dentro de ella. Elena, quien no había disfrutado nada el momento y había fingido su orgasmo, se sintió sucia nada más hacerlo porque no había podido parar de pensar en que lo hacía para herir a Damon.

**0000**

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Elena y Stefan salieran de expedición, Damon se cruzó por primera vez con la chica a solas y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, le tiró a las manos aquella cajita de condones que en su día cogió para ellos dos. Elena sonrió con cierta tristeza porque veía que, pese a todo, Damon sabía preocupándose por ella.

Elena iba a decirle algo, _"gracias" _al menos, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que había hecho la pasado noche con Stefan como para atreverse a mirar a Damon a los ojos siquiera. Ella era la culpable de que todo lo que ambos habían construido juntos hubiera acabado de ese modo, y lo peor era que no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Por esa razón accedió a ir a la expedición con Stefan, para buscar esa fuerza que siempre había demostrado tener con Damon pero que ahora parecía haberse esfumando.


	15. Capítulo 15

_15_

Elena y Stefan habían intercambiado pocas palabras desde que se acostaron juntos, cualquier excusa le valía a la chica para estar el menor tiempo posible con él y evitaba las conversaciones que no fueran sobre a dónde ir, qué buscar o similares. Solo hablaban de su "misión", como si fueran simples compañeros. Y, extrañamente, Stefan parecía estar de acuerdo con ese nuevo estado de su relación. Pero había un tema que Elena no podía dejar de lado por mucho que lo intentase:

-¿Por qué no volviste a por mí? –le preguntó ella una noche que les tocó hacer guardia juntos.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? –se quejó Stefan cansado de su insistencia.

-Sí, quiero saberlo.

-Tuve problemas para encontrar comida, ¿vale? Y esos malditos zombis me perseguían. Tardé en regresar, pero sí que volví a por ti, solo que tú ya no estabas allí.

Era cierto que había muchos zombis por la zona, pero a Elena y a Damon no les fue tan difícil encontrar comida y eso que salieron a buscarla varios días después que Stefan. Por tanto, la excusa del chico no se sostenía muy bien, pero Elena no quería empezar una discusión que prometía no acabar bien.

**0000**

Al día siguiente mientras registraban un edificio abandonado, Elena encontró un libro que le gustaba mucho, uno del que le había estado hablando a Damon durante semanas y el cual no consiguieron encontrar en aquella biblioteca donde una vez hicieron noche. La chica se estaba guardando el libro en su mochila cuando Stefan le pilló haciéndolo.

-¿En serio, un libro? –se burló este-. Hay mejores cosas que coger aquí que eso.

-Es mi mochila, yo decido qué meto en ella –le desafió la joven sintiéndose herida por el comentario.

-Está bien, si insistes en llevártelo… Dámelo, lo meteré en mi mochila, la tuya ya está muy cargada.

Elena agradeció el detalle y le entregó el libro, no sabiendo que las verdaderas intenciones de Stefan eran deshacerse de él en cuanto la chica no mirase.

-Aquí ya no hay anda que hacer –dijo el tipo que capitaneaba la expedición-. Regresemos al campamento.

**0000**

A su vuelta con el grupo, Elena quiso recuperar su libro recién adquirido, pero Stefan no estaba muy por la labor de dárselo.

-No lo tengo, ¿vale?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo tienes? –preguntó ella confusa-. Vi cómo lo guardabas en tu mochila, ¿lo has perdido?

-Lo dejé donde lo encontramos. Leer esa basura no te hará ningún bien. Bastante en las nubes estás ya como para encerrarte en un libro.

-¿¡Qué derecho te da a decidir eso por mí!? –le gritó Elena enfadada-. Es mi vida, no la tuya. Y, para que lo sepas, me las he sabido arreglar bastante bien sin ti.

-Me lo puedo imaginar… -dijo él en un extraño tono, como si le estuviese echando algo en cara.

-¿A qué viene ese tono? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No, nada.

-Esto es increíble…

Stefan creía que lo peor de la bronca había pasado ya, pero Elena se cabreó más aún con su reacción tan pasiva y estalló definitivamente. El libro era lo de menos, la chica solo quería una excusa para desahogarse y gritarle por todo, por abandonarla a su suerte, por haberla separado de Damon… Elena no sabía a quién le estaba gritando en realidad, si a Stefan o a sí misma por ser tan estúpida por volver a su lado.

**0000**

Tras esta primera pero apoteósica pelea, Elena tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer, lo que iba a hacer. La chica estaba lista para hacer con Stefan y acabar de una vez por toda su relación. Después correría a los brazos de Damon y no le dejaría ir jamás. Lo tenía todo planeado, incluyendo cada palabra de ambas conversaciones, pero había algo con lo que no había contado, que Damon tenía sus propios planes.

Al igual que hizo ella días atrás, Damon anunció que se uniría a una expedición muy arriesgada, una que duraría al menos varios días y que le llevaría hasta el centro de la ciudad o puedo que incluso atravesarla.

No queriendo hacer nada que le desconcentrara en su misión y le convirtiese en alguien imprudente, Elena se cayó para sí sus intenciones y le dejó marchar creyendo que era eso lo que el chico necesitaba.

Daryl, el fiel compañero de Damon, iba a ir con él a la expedición, hubiera ido si pudiera, pero en su última salida de cacería uno de los tipos que le acompañaron fue tan estúpido que le disparó por accidente en la pierna. Fue apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente para molestarle al caminar y ralentizar sus pasos, lo cual solo le convertiría en una carga en el viaje.

De este modo, Damon se enfrentó a su peligroso viaje siendo acompañado por un grupo de extraños que le transmitían poco confianza.

**0000**

Los primeros días de expedición no dieron fruto alguno, puesto que el grupo de Chicago ya había estado por las inmediaciones con anterioridad y habían limpiado la zona. Solo cuando se alejaron de ese perímetro empezaron a encontrarse con los verdaderos problemas.

Una de esas noches fuera fue particularmente memorable. Damon estaba haciendo guardia cuando le alertó el inconfundible sonido de un disparo, seguido de los gritos de un niño. El chico no dudó ni un segundo en acudir en su ayuda, siendo seguido de cerca por uno de sus compañeros.

Al acudir a la escena, vieron unos zombis acorralando a un niño en un callejón. Sin esperar siquiera a su compañero, Damon corrió hacia el pequeño. El otro tipo prefirió quedarse donde estaba, no queriendo arriesgar su vida por nadie y menos aún si se trataba de un desconocido, ni aunque fuera un niño.

Damon no necesitaba su ayuda en absoluto, era un SWAT que había sido entrenado para acabar con cualquier amenaza y ahora además tenía la experiencia de un luchador, de un superviviente en un extraño mundo como era ahora en el que vivía. Damon no tuvo muchos problemas a la hora de matar a los zombis y salvar al niño.

-¿Carl? –se extrañó él al ver de quién se trataba, que el pequeño había sobrevivido y que estaba muy lejos de donde sus caminos se separaron-. ¿Estás aquí tú solo? ¿Y tu padre?

-Me pidió que corriera –explicó el niño-. Unos caminantes nos sorprendieron y él se quedó atrás.

-¿Sabrías decirme dónde le viste por última vez?

Carl asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr en la dirección donde se suponía que encontrará a su padre. Antes de seguirle, Damon le hizo señas a su compañero para que se uniera y este lo hizo porque sabía muy bien que estar solo era mucho peor que no ir con ellos.

En lo que en su día fue un almacén, Rick se encontraba atrapado en el primer piso luchando contra una horda de zombis y sin munición alguna, contando solamente con la ayuda de un hacha que afortunadamente había encontrado por allí. Rápidamente, Damon, Carl y el cobarde compañero de estos se unieron al sheriff y acabaron con los caminantes del lugar.

Solo cuando completaron su hazaña, se permitieron el lujo de mantener una conversación.

-¡Damon, qué alegría de verte! –exclamó Rick alegremente mientras salían del edificio-. ¿Quién más está contigo? ¿Elena está bien?

-Daryl y ella están en un campamento a las afueras de la ciudad, os llevaremos con nosotros si queréis. Estaréis a salvo.

El compañero de Damon protestó porque este no tenía derecho a decidir quién iba o no a su campamento, pero este le ignoró y continuó hablándole a sus amigos del lugar al que los llevaría.

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche –sugirió Damon-. Mañana nos queda un largo viaje.

Dicho esto, el grupo se dispuso a limpiar y asegurar las puertas de un pequeño local que tenía puerta trasera, algo muy útil si la entrada principal quedaba bloqueada.

-No dejo de pensar en la noche del ataque al campamento… –comenzó a decir Rick-. En lo que ocurrió y en cómo lo hubiéramos podido impedir pegándole un tiro a Ed a tiempo.

-Sí, a mí me pasa lo mismo –coincidió Damon.

-Os vi a Elena y a ti ayudando a Daryl y Nadia. Dices que Elena y Daryl están en ese campamento de Chicago, pero ¿qué pasa con Nadia?

-Conseguimos escapar los cuatro. Y solo cuando estuvimos a salvo nos dimos cuenta de que a Nadia le habían mordido. No pudimos hacer nada por ella.

-Lori y Beth también murieron aquella noche.

-¿Y qué me dices de Glenn y Maggie?

-Les vi, sí. Se quedaron algo rezagados eliminando caminantes, pero consiguieron montarse en uno de los coches y salir de allí. Seguro que estarán bien, son muy listos y saben apañárselas solos.

**0000**

A la mañana siguiente, Damon comenzó su viaje de vuelta para llevar a Rick y Carl al campamento, puesto que no había nada interesante por allí que mereciera que arriesgaran sus vidas por ello.

El regreso fue más corto porque no se detuvieron para registrar ningún edificio ni hicieron paradas para descansar, sino que continuaron conduciendo incluso de noche, haciendo turnos para dormir.

Damon no sabía muy bien qué tipo de bienvenida esperar, pero tampoco pensó que Elena actuaría de forma tan distante, dedicándose simplemente a observarle de lejos, no atreviéndose a acercarse a él siquiera. Quien sí le saludó con entusiasmo fue Daryl, el cual no dudó en darle un fuerte abrazo para celebrar su regreso.

Tanto Elena como Daryl estaban tan alegres de ver a Rick y a Carl, que no se dieron cuenta de que Damon se había ido. Solo fue visto por Rebekah, quien le siguió para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que este estaba preparando "las maletas".

-¿Vas a irte otra vez? –preguntó ella curiosa-. Pero si acabas de volver.

-Me voy definitivamente, no hay nada aquí para mí.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Ya te dije que lo nuestro se acabó, Rebekah –rechazó él su petición.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué quieres venir?

-Por la misma razón por la que tú también te vas de aquí. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de Elena?

"Ella pasa de ti ahora y Stefan de mí. Tal vez sea el momento de seguir adelante y, si para eso tenemos que alejarnos de ellos y adentrarnos en una misión suicida, yo me apunto.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero nos vamos ahora. Antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estamos.

-De acuerdo. Voy a preparar mi mochila y nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos.

-No tardes.

**0000**

Cuando la emoción del reencuentro con sus amigos dejó paso a las charlas donde se ponían al día sobre los acontecimientos que habían vivido desde su separación, Daryl se dio cuenta de que Damon no estaba con ellos y se apresuró en ir a buscarle. El chico estaba sacando de su mochila las cosas que había encontrado en su expedición y metiendo en su lugar únicamente aquello que trajo consigo al unirse al grupo por primera vez.

-¿Te vas? –comprendió Daryl al verle hacer eso.

-Rick cree que Glenn y Maggie fueron hacia el sur –dijo el chico como respuesta-. Si están vivos, voy a encontrarles.

-¿Y piensas irte sin despedirte?

-Nadie me echará de menos. Además, esas cosas nunca se me han dado bien.

-Temes enfrentarte a la reacción de Elena cuando sepa que te vas, por eso te largas sin avisar.

-Puede.

Damon revisó su munición antes de guardar las armas y cargarse la mochila en la espalda.

-Cuida de todos –le pidió a su amigo-. Ellos te van a necesitar.

-Ahora tienen a Rick, creo que se las apañarán bien. En cambio tú… Necesitarás alguien que cubra tus espaldas.

-Ya está todo pensado, Rebekah viene conmigo.

-No estoy muy seguro de que esa rubia sepa siquiera coger un arma. Necesitas ayuda de verdad.

-Daryl no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Sí que tengo –le contradijo este-. Glenn y Maggie también son mis amigos.

-Está bien, pero nada de despedidas. Nos vamos ahora.

-Si es lo que quieres, así será.

Sin más, Daryl se excusó para ir a preparar sus cosas y, sin que Damon lo supiese, dejó una nota diciendo el motivo de su marcha, para que Elena y los demás no se preocupasen creyendo que les había pasado algo ni pensasen que les habían abandonado.


	16. Capítulo 16

_16_

Rebekah resultó no ser tan patosa ni quejica como Damon había pensado que sería. La chica era realmente ágil y no le importaba las largas caminatas que se pegaban ni la falta de comida. Además de todo eso, la rubia le proporcionó información muy interesante a Damon sobre Stefan.

-Mi grupo se topó con tu hermano al este de Atlanta –le contó Rebekah-. Era evidente que no lo estaba pasando nada bien, que no encajaba en este nuevo mundo.

"Pero mi gente creyó que sería útil y lo llevamos a nuestro campamento.

-¿Dijo algo sobre Elena? ¿O sobre mí?

-No, nada en absoluto. Yo ni siquiera sabía de vuestra existencia hasta que os unisteis a nosotros.

-No te hizo ninguna gracia que Elena apareciese en escena –recordó Damon.

-Siempre sospeché que a Stefan le pasaba algo, que ocultaba algo, pero no pregunté. Y tampoco me lo habría dicho, Stefan nunca quería hablar de su vida antes de que le encontrásemos.

"Y sí, Stefan y yo empezamos a salir casi inmediatamente después de que se uniese a mi grupo. Hasta que, de buenas a primeras, dejó de hablarme. Creí que nos reconciliaríamos, pero entonces aparecisteis vosotros… Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar celosa de Elena, ¿no crees?

Damon optó por no responder y se limitó a continuar comiendo su porción de carne en lata que hacía las veces de su cena.

-No soy la único a la que hirieron sus sentimientos aquel día –volvió a decirle la rubia-. El único motivo por el que te interesaste por mí fue para poner celosa a Elena. Tuvisteis algo vosotros dos, ¿me equivoco?

-Eso ya no importa, ha vuelto con Stefan.

-Rebekah, te toca hacer guardia –dijo Daryl entrando en el edificio donde se asentaban esa noche, dejando su ballesta en el suelo y yendo a sentarse junto a Damon, quien le había reservado un plato de comida para cuando regresara de su guardia.

**0000**

Tras largos y duros días de viaje, al fin tuvieron un golpe de suerte, algo que no era muy común en este nuevo mundo post-apocalíptico. Por casualidades de la vida, el pequeño grupo se topó con Maggie, quien se encontraba registrando un local abandonado acompañada de una mujer rubia y un hombre alto y de cabello castaño, ambos rondaban los treinta y algo.

-¡Maggie! –exclamó Daryl muy emocionado al verla.

-¡Daryl! ¡Damon! ¡Qué alegría que estéis bien!

La joven no dudó en abrazar eufóricamente a sus buenos amigos.

-¿Elena está…? –comentó a preguntarle esta a Damon, incapaz de continuar la frase.

-Está bien –quiso calmarla él-. Está en Chicago, en un campamento. Rick y Carl también están allí.

-Madre mía, Glenn se va a poner muy contento cuando se entere.

La rubia desconocida para Damon y los suyos carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia.

-Ah, sí. Perdonad –se disculpó Maggie sin referirse a nadie en particular-. Estos son Jenna y Alaric. Y tú eres…

-Rebekah –dijo la aludida.

-Un placer –asintió Maggie con la cabeza antes de proseguir-. Terminamos de registrar este sitio y vamos con Glenn, ¿os parece?

-Perfecto –respondió Damon-. Nosotros os cubrimos.

**0000**

Una vez registrado el local y haber hallado algo de comida y algún que otro artículo de utilidad en él, Maggie llevó a sus amigos al taller donde estaban Glenn y un par de tipos más: un pelirrojo que se hacía llamar Abraham Ford y un rubio de ojos azules llamado Matt Donovan.

Al hablarle a Glenn de Chicago y de que Rick, Carl y Elena estaban allí, este mostró sus deseos de ir a reunirse con ellos. Sus nuevos amigos estaban hartos de vagar de pueblo solitario a otro y querían asentarse en algún sitio, así que no dudaron en apuntarse.

-No soy yo quien toma las decisiones en el grupo de Chacago –se sinceró Damon con estos-. No os puedo garantizar de que os aceptarán allí.

-Seguro que lo hacen –intervino Rebekah-. Buenas personas que saben sobrevivir fuera y no tienen miedo a disparar… Serían unos idiotas si no os quisieran con ellos.

Damon no quería volver allí donde vería a Stefan y Elena juntos, pero sus amigos insistieron en que necesitaban su ayuda y decidió quedarse con ellos hasta asegurarse de que llegaban a salvo.

A Rebekah no le hacía mucha gracia volver a Chicago, pero había pasado tanto tiempo con ese grupo que llegó a olvidar lo duro que era sobrevivir fuera sola, algo que comprobó cuando poco después de su reunión con los amigos de Damon fueron atacados por un grupo de zombis y el tipo pelirrojo murió al quedarse rezagado mientras el resto escapaba de la horda de zombis que les habían rodeado.

**0000**

Al llegar a Chicago, Damon estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para continuar su camino en solitario, pero cuando fueron recibidos por un pequeño grupo del campamento a la entrada de la ciudad, Elena estaba entre ellos. Bastó con mirarla una milésima de segundo para darse cuenta de que no podía irse, que su lugar en el mundo estaba junto a ella.

Tras compartir un emotivo abrazo con sus amigos recién recuperados, Glenn y Maggie, Elena se quedó mirando a Damon queriendo abrazarle pero sin atreverse.

Cuando se reunieron con el resto de las personas del campamento, Stefan, al ver a su hermano, le miró con disgusto y gran desagrado y se largó hacia lo que parecía ser un desguace de coches. Damon le siguió porque tenía un asunto pendiente con él.

-Lleva rondándome una cosa por la cabeza desde hace un tiempo. Desde que te volví a ver, en realidad –dijo Damon caminando despreocupado hacia su hermano-. ¿Sabes por qué me sorprendió tanto verte aquí? ¿En Chicago? No fue porque te creyese muerto, que también, sino más bien porque no te esperaba en el norte.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Damon?

-Eres un mentiroso.

-¿Te atreves a acusarme de mentiroso? –se enojó Stefan-. ¿A mí? Soy yo quien se merece una disculpa al menos.

-¿Disculpa por qué?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Damon. No vayas de inocente conmigo, sabes que ese nunca fue tu fuerte…

**0000**

Elena estaba hablando con Maggie, dándole el pésame por su la muerte de su hermana Beth, cuando se percató de que los hermanos Salvatore no estaban por ninguna parte.

-¿Has visto a Damon y a Stefan? –le preguntó la chica a Daryl, quien pasaba por ahí.

-Se han ido al desguace. Necesitaban hablar –dijo él sabiendo el tema del que Damon tenía que hablar con su hermano.

A Elena no le hizo ninguna gracia ese tono de voz que utilizó su amigo, así que fue a buscar a los chicos preocupada de lo que podrían hacer.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó ella al verles discutiendo a voces.

-Pregúntaselo a tu novio, el _héroe_ –se burló Damon de su hermano, sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica.

Elena miró a Stefan, quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Stefan?

-No pasa nada, Damon está cabreado porque no folla. Eso es todo.

Elena se quedó de piedra al oír eso. ¿Cómo que Damon no…? Pero si le había visto liarse con Rebekah delante de ella varias veces y encima se había ido con ella.

-Eres un puto cobarde –le dijo Damon a su hermano-. ¿Por qué se lo cuentas? ¿Temes que se entere de la clase de tío que eres en realidad?

Elena miró esta vez a Damon, a quien no había visto tan furioso, para después mirar a su novio.

-¿De qué está hablando, Stefan?

-Yo… -susurró este dirigiéndose a su hermano, quien le reprochaba con la mirada. Eso fue lo que le hizo estallar definitivamente-. Mentí, ¿vale? ¡Mentí! –le dijo ahora a la chica-. No volví a por ti. No pude.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber ella, quien se sentía dolida.

-El muy idiota se asustó –le explicó Damon, aún sin retirar la mirada de su hermano.

Elena miró a Stefan esperando una explicación que poco tardó en llegar:

-Cuando salí por provisiones, me sentí valiente, un héroe… -comenzó él a contar-. Pero yo no soy como Damon, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

"Fui al ultramarinos de la esquina y había zombis por allí. Saqué mi arma pero me puse tan nervioso que no conseguí ni quitarle el seguro.

Damon se echó a reír, fingiendo estar divertido con la historia, pero Elena sabía que esa risa ocultaba su enfado con Stefan y consigo mismo por haber sido un idiota y haberse apartado de ella cuando nunca debió hacerlo.

-Tuve miedo –reconoció Stefan-. Mucho miedo. Y eché a correr. Sin mirar atrás.

-Me dejaste tirada –le reprochó Elena con voz ronca por la ira que recorría su cuerpo-. ¡Ibas a dejarme morir allí! Y todo porque no supiste mostrar un mínimo de valor…

-Tampoco veo que eso te doliese mucho, ¿no? –le acusó su novio-. ¿O a caso pensabas que no me daría cuenta de lo que había entre Damon y tú?

Elena le miró perpleja, puesto que nunca pensó que se daría cuenta.

-¿Por qué crees que te besé delante de él cuando nos reencontramos? –continuó hablando Stefan, ignorando la presencia de su hermano-. ¿Por qué no paré de insistir hasta volver a meterme en tus bragas? Quería vengarme de Damon, por cuidar de ti como yo no pude, por ser el puto héroe y salvar a la chica.

Tras decirle eso a Elena y dejarla sin palabras, se giró para mirar a su hermano, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¿Te divertiste follándote a mi novia? –le dijo con chulería a Damon-. Porque no sabes lo gratificante que fue ver cómo te hundías en tu propia mierda al ver cómo ella volvía a mis brazos, cómo volvía a calentar mi cama por las noches…

El menor de los Salvatore no fue capaz de seguir hablando porque su hermano le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar de inmediato.

-Eres un mierda, Stefan –le dijo el chico con decepción-. Me das pena. Me avergüenza que seas mi hermano.

Ya desahogado, Damon se largó del lugar sin dirigir ni una simple mirada a Elena. Esta, aprovechando que los demás se acercaban a ver cómo estaba la nariz rota de Stefan, salió corriendo a buscar a Damon, a quien encontró pateando un montón de chatarra con furia. El chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de la morena antes de que esta hablara, pero no se molestó en dar indicios de ello.

-Lárgate, Elena –le dijo sin girarse para enfrentarse a ella-. Vuelve con Stefan.

-No voy a irme con él –respondió esta caminando hacia él con decisión-. Nunca debí haberlo hecho.

Damon suspiró rendido al sentir que esta posaba una mano sobre su hombro. Al girarse hacia Elena, ella vio que el chico tenía lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó Damon en un hilo de voz-. Creía que me queráis… ¿Por qué te fuiste con él?

-Iba a romper con él, pero me dio miedo –confesó ella, siendo al fin sincera también consigo misma-. Stefan era lo único que me quedaba antes de que todo esto de la invasión zombi cambiase nuestro mundo.

"Él representaba lo que yo era antes de convertirme en una caza zombis nómada que vive al día y que se desespera por conseguir algo para comer.

Dolido, Damon retiró la mirada de la joven.

-Entiendo –dijo apenado el chico de ojos azules-. Yo nunca podré darte lo que él te da.

-Es cierto –afirmó ella, logrando así que este se girase para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo-. Tú nunca podrás darme lo que él me da. Y te estoy agradecida por ello, porque Stefan solo me da problemas, me transmite odio y repulsión.

"Tú, en cambio… Eres todo cuanto puedo pedir en la vida. Lo único que me hace seguir adelante en este mundo de locos es saber que tú estarás aquí conmigo, cuidándome, amándome…

"La antigua Elena, la cría asustada, fue la que te apartó de mí para regresar con Stefan. Pero la Elena adulta y superviviente, la que sabe lo que es disparar un arma sin herir a nadie inocente… Más o menos –bromeó rodando los ojos como hacía a veces Damon, sonsacándole una leve sonrisa al chico-. Esa Elena fuerte y luchadora en la que me he convertido gracias a ti, esa es la que se enamoró del hombre más increíble y maravilloso del mundo. Y ahora, es esa Elena la que te pide que, por favor, la perdones y vuelvas con ella. Sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido porque… Te quiero, Damon.

El chico sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarla con fuerza, beso que Elena correspondió y profundizó en seguida.

-¿Sabes? Es un poco escalofriante que hables de ti en tercera persona –rió él divertido, contagiándole la risa a la joven-. Eso es cosa de locos.

-Me estaba empezando a volver loca al estar tan lejos de ti.

-Pues eso se acabó. No pienso dejarte ir nunca más –dijo Damon cerrando la promesa con un beso.

**0000**

Sin ganas de volver a enfrentarse a Stefan, la pareja se "perdió" por las inmediaciones del campamento y decidieron hacer noche en una pequeña tienda que estaba cerca del edificio principal y que el grupo de Chicago tenía como lugar de acampada, lugar donde Glenn y Maggie también dormirían aquella noche.

Antes de que sus amigos se unieran a ellos y aprovechando el momento a solas, y aunque Elena le dijo que no hacía falta, Damon le confesó que se besó con Rebekah para darle celos pero que fue incapaz de llevar esa farsa a otro nivel porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Además, Rebekah también le confesó estar con él para darle celos a Stefan, con quien había esto liada hasta que llegó Elena.

-¿Cómo supiste que Stefan mentía?

-Le sorprendió mucho verte viva, pero más aún encontrarte conmigo. No debería, porque si hubiese regresado a por ti, lo habría leído en la nota. Así que eso me hizo sospechar.

"Le pregunté si leyó la nota que le dejé y que si había ido al sur como le pedí. Él respondió que sí, que estaba tratando de convencer a los suyos de ir hacia allí para buscarnos.

-Tú le dijiste que fuese hacia el este –recordó Elena, quien le pilló dejando la nota y un día se atrevió a preguntarle por lo que había puesto en ella.

-Exacto. El muy capullo ni siquiera regresó ni aun teniendo un grupo de personas armadas. Además, Rebekah me contó que se encontraron con él al este de Atlanta, el camino opuesto a casa y a nosotros. Les dijo que estaba solo, no te mencionó en ningún momento.

Aquella noche, Damon y Elena volvieron a dormir juntos en su saco de dormir, costumbre que ambos lamentaban haber dejado.

**0000**

Con las pilas recargadas y tras pasar la mejor noche de los últimos meses, tranquilos al estar de nuevo el uno con el otro, la pareja cargó sus mochilas únicamente con las cosas que habían traído consigo cuando se unieron al grupo de Chicago y se dispusieron a irse de la ciudad.

Sus compañeros del anterior grupo del que formaron parte –el grupo de Rick- quisieron acompañarles, pero Damon y Elena sabían que estos siempre habían soñado con tener un grupo numeroso, algo que ahora tenían. A ellos les irá bien con este grupo pero, en cambio, Damon y Elena siempre se habían sentido más cómodos cuando solo se trataba de ellos dos.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, agradecidos por la ausencia de Stefan en el grupo, la pareja prometió que volverían a verse en un futuro, que ese despedida no era un "_adiós_" si no un "_hasta pronto_".

Con esto reemprendieron su camino hacia DC, viaje que comenzó con muy buen pie al encontrar una caravana.

-Una casa sobre ruedas, ¿eh? –sonrió ampliamente Elena cuando Damon le hizo un puente al vehículo y este comenzó a funcionar-. Me encanta.

-Nuestro nuevo hogar.

La pareja se puso entonces rumbo a un futuro incierto. No sabían cómo habían aparecido esos seres que acabaron con el mundo conocido, ni tampoco cómo acabarían con ellos o si había alguna esperanza de sobrevivir. Pero sí había algo que tenían claro: pasase lo que pasase, estarían juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**N/A: vale, sí, Stefan da un poco de "penita" porque no supo cómo reaccionar al ver a los zombis. Pero al igual que corrió huyendo hacia delante, podría haber hecho lo mismo al sentido contrario para regresar con su chica, en lugar de dejarla tirada sabiendo que la condenaba a muerte.**

**N/A2: no he querido poner ninguna cura milagrosa ni nada de ese tipo porque odio cuando en las tramas de zombis solucionan todo en el último minuto con una cura que se han sacado de la manga. **

**Así que, he preferido que Damon y Elena se vayan juntos a afrontar lo que el destino tenga preparado para ellos. Algo sí que os puedo garantizar, en ese futuro no se encuentra un bebé de Stefan –lo digo para que os quedéis tranquilos, ya que he puesto que él se acostó con Elena sin protección-. Stefan no volverá a entrometerse en la vida de Damon y Elena nunca jamás. **


End file.
